Amor Fati
by Renata Holloway
Summary: Inglaterra/Espanha, 1274. O reino espanhol de El viento salvaje está sem seu suserano.O rei espanhol Henrique I decide casar a viúva com um nobre inglês.Mas seria mesmo justo obrigar qualquer homem a se casar com Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez,a maligna?SANA.
1. A fortiori

Disclaimer: Lost e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem. Esta fanfiction não possui qualquer vínculo lucrativo.

Gênero: Universo Alternativo/Romance/Aventura/Drama.

Censura: M

Shipper: Sana

Sinopse: Inglaterra/Espanha, 1274. O reino espanhol de _El viento salvaje_ está sem seu suserano há muitas luas. O rei espanhol Henrique I decide que o extenso feudo necessita de um novo senhor e para isso decide casar a viúva do suserano desaparecido e dado como morto com um nobre inglês desejando obter uma forte aliança com a Inglaterra. Sendo assim, o rei inglês Eduardo I designa para assumir o feudo espanhol, qualquer um dos filhos do Conde Christian Shephard para desposar a viúva. Como a vontade do rei é lei, o nobre inglês resolve fazer um sorteio justo entre seus quatro filhos varões. Entretanto, seria mesmo justo obrigar qualquer homem a se casar com Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez, a mulher mais maligna e perigosa de toda a Espanha?

Nota: Alguns pormenores da fanfiction foram baseados em fatos históricos, no entanto, tomei a liberdade de usar da ficção no que diz respeito à maioria dos fatos, como os nomes dos reinos feudais mencionados e as possíveis alianças políticas entre Inglaterra e Espanha no século 13.

Amor Fati

**Capítulo 1**

_**A fortiori **_ (Por mais forte razão)

Inglaterra, outubro de 1274

Era uma noite festiva no castelo de Orión. O Duque de Colster, Christian Shephard comemorava junto à família, amigos e alguns aldeões do pequeno, mas próspero feudo Shephard, o aniversário de seu segundo filho em sucessão, James, que há pouco tempo recebera o título de Conde de Sawyer, designado pelo rei Eduardo I em pessoa, por seus serviços prestados à corte inglesa.

Havia muita cerveja sendo servida, os músicos tocavam sem parar as músicas mais populares e alegres da época. Tinham muitas damas bonitas disponíveis para seus filhos. A alegria que todos sentiam àquela noite parecia quase infinita e o Duque sentia o peso em seu coração por ter de quebrá-la pelo menos para um de seus filhos.

O Duque de Colster era um homem muito justo. Pertencera desde sempre à nobreza inglesa, mas ao contrário de outros nobres, ele acreditava em trabalho duro para a prosperidade do feudo. Seu filho mais velho, Jack, agora suserano do feudo de Austen após desposar a herdeira do reino, Lady Katherine, era exatamente como ele. Um homem bom, justo e trabalhador. Seu feudo era tão próspero quanto o do pai. O mesmo ele não podia dizer de seus outros filhos. Eram valentes soldados da coroa, mas em matéria de cuidados com o feudo e planejamento doméstico, Christian acreditava que seus filhos ainda tinham muito a aprender. Eram homens honrados, disso ele não podia reclamar, mas o senso de maturidade e responsabilidade ainda não tinha lhes batido à porta, especialmente o mais jovem, Armand. O rapaz sempre lhe dava muito trabalho, principalmente no que dizia respeito à envolvimento com mulheres.

Christian era pai de cinco filhos, dentre eles, quatro homens e uma única menina, a quem ele enchia de mimos. O rei Eduardo I conhecia a família desde antes de sua coroação e mantinha boas relações com eles. Inclusive o soberano havia sido convidado para o casamento de Jack. Por isso mesmo, ele sabia que o Duque ainda tinha três filhos solteiros. Christian acreditava que o rei fosse um sábio, mas quando recebera o mensageiro do soberano àquela manhã durante os preparativos para a festa de aniversário de James, o Duque começou a duvidar disso.

Sua esposa, Lady Mary estava sentada ao seu lado à mesa, durante a festa e notou seu semblante angustiado.

- O que houve, meu marido? Pareces-me tão indisposto.

- E de fato estou, querida minha.- ele respondeu com sinceridade.

- E não vais contar-me o motivo de tua inquietação?

Ele segurou a mão dela junto à sua e disse:

- Por certo irei contar-te, assim que os festejos finalizarem. Preciso dizer algo muito importante a nossos filhos.

Então Lady Mary aguardou pacientemente até que o marido contasse o que o afligia, embora ela estivesse muito curiosa. Quando o imponente relógio de madeira anunciou a meia-noite, o Duque deu a festa por encerrada e os convidados vieram despedir-se dele e de sua esposa antes de deixarem o castelo.

Quando o salão de festas tornou-se quase vazio, a não ser pela presença dos servos e de algumas moças que ainda conversavam com seus filhos solteiros, Christian convocou sua família para uma importante reunião. James e os outros irmãos não gostaram nada disso, pois planejavam prolongar a noite em companhia das moças; Jack também se opôs à reunião tão tarde porque segundo ele, sua esposa, grávida de seis meses, precisava descansar.

- Esta reunião não pode esperar, meus filhos.- disse Christian com seriedade e sua família não teve outra escolha senão aceitar.

Os servos foram dispensados e apenas a família permaneceu no salão de festas ao redor da enorme mesa de madeira com cadeiras forradas de veludo vermelho. James estava impaciente, sentado ao lado da irmã mais nova.

- E então, papa? Do que se trata tão urgente reunião? Se o senhor for breve talvez ainda possamos ir visitar as moças na aldeia.

- James!- ralhou Lady Mary. Não gostava que os filhos ficassem falando sobre suas libertinagens à mesa da família.

- Desculpe, mamã.- disse James, baixando o rosto respeitosamente para a mãe. – Mas realmente estou curioso sobre essa reunião, papai.

- Então serei breve e direto, meu filho.- disse Christian, cruzando as mãos e colocando os braços sobre a mesa antes de começar a falar. – Recebi esta manhã uma missiva do rei Eduardo.

- O que dizia?- perguntou Samuel, o terceiro filho do Duque. – O rei está nos convocando para as cruzadas?

Jack sentiu um ligeiro aperto no peito. Tudo o que ele não queria era ser convocado para as cruzadas naquele período, pois sua esposa precisava dele, e ele não queria deixar seu feudo aos cuidados de ninguém. Mas nada disse, esperou pela confirmação do pai.

- Não, Samuel, o rei não me escreveu sobre as cruzadas. Mas escreveu sobre um problema que precisa de uma solução imediata. Há um feudo de grande extensão na Espanha, chamado "El viento salvaje".

- Que espécie de nome é esse?- gracejou Samuel, mas ninguém prestou-lhe atenção, estavam todos concentrados nas palavras do Duque.

- O suserano deste reino está desaparecido há vários meses. Um corpo foi encontrado no pântano, alguns quilômetros da aldeia, todos acreditam se tratar do Lorde Daniel Cortez.

- E o que temos a ver com isso, papa? O rei Eduardo deseja que algum de nós vá até a Espanha e confirme se o corpo pertence mesmo a Lorde Cortez? Sinceramente, não vejo porque a coroa inglesa deve intervir nos assuntos dos espanhóis...

- O rei Eduardo está atendendo a um pedido do rei Henrique da Espanha.- Christian interrompeu Jack.

- Que pedido?- dessa vez foi James quem perguntou.

- A propriedade não pode ficar vulnerável, por isso, o rei Henrique deseja outro casamento para a viúva de Lorde Cortez. Um casamento com um inglês para fazer uma forte aliança entre ingleses e espanhóis.

Nesse momento, os olhos dos filhos solteiros se arregalaram. Haviam entendido do que se tratava a missiva do rei Eduardo.

- Portanto, o rei Eduardo deseja que um de vocês se case com Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez.

- A bruxa?- esbravejou Lady Mary, ficando de pé. Lady Kate e Lady Claire, a filha única de Christian se benzeram diante daquelas palavras.

- Nem que me joguem ao calabouço!- disse Armand, erguendo-se com violência de sua cadeira. – Eu ainda não tinha ligado o nome à pessoa, mas agora que mamã falou, sei de quem se trata.

- È, nós ouvimos histórias sobre o desaparecimento de Lorde Daniel. Dizem que a bruxa o matou.- concordou Samuel.

Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez era conhecida na maioria dos reinos da Europa por seu comportamento autoritário, violento e sem nenhuma cortesia. Diziam que ela era a dama mais feia que já pisara a terra, que possuía deformidades medonhas, e que além de tudo isso ainda era uma feiticeira. Então por que o rei Eduardo queria sacrificar a vida de um dos filhos do Duque de Colter?

- Era melhor que o rei tivesse cravado uma estaca em nossos peitos.- protestou James.

- Vocês todos sabem que uma ordem do rei não deve ser contestada!- avisou o Duque. – Portanto, mesmo que isso possa parecer a pior coisa do mundo, é preciso que um de vocês três despose Lady Cortez.

- Mas não podemos mandar uma carta à Eduardo, meu marido? Pedindo pra ele reconsiderar?

- Não pretendo fazer isso, Mary. Criei homens fortes, honrados e obedientes à coroa. Vocês me envergonham com essa atitude infantil! Os três com medo de uma mulher?

- Ela não é apenas uma mulher, papa.- lembrou-o Samuel. – È uma bruxa!

- Dizem que ela não gosta de se banhar e que seu rosto é medonho como o do seu pior pesadelo.- completou Armand.

- Basta!- disse Christian, enérgico. – Vamos decidir isso agora! Algum de vocês três se habilita?

Os três rapazes se olharam com animosidade, nenhum dos três queria desposar a feiticeira espanhola. Mas Christian cumpriria a ordem do rei por mais que seu coração doesse e que Deus o ajudasse.

- Já que nenhum dos três se habilita em cumprir seu dever de livre e espontânea vontade. Decidiremos com um sorteio.

- Um sorteio?- questionou James. – Não pode decidir nosso futuro através de um sorteio, papa.

- Não há mais nada a ser feito.- disse Christian, convicto. – Claire, peça à serva que lhe entregue alguns gravetos do fogão de tamanhos diferentes.

A moça assentiu e foi fazer o que o pai pediu, voltando logo depois. Christian entregou os gravetos aos filhos com as mãos fechadas para que seus tamanhos não fossem revelados e desejou-lhes boa sorte. Antes mesmo que o sorteio acabasse, Lady Mary já se debulhava em lágrimas, imaginando qual filho seria levado de perto dela para uma terra estrangeira onde forçadamente ele se casaria com uma bruxa.

Os três rapazes observaram seus gravetos. O clima no salão de festas era de pura tensão. James quase gritou de tanta raiva quando percebeu que de todos os gravetos, o seu era o menor.

- James...- começou a dizer Jack, com pena do irmão.

Mas James deu um passo atrás fitando sua família como se fossem seus inimigos ao colocá-lo naquela situação. Samuel e Armand sorriam satisfeitos por não terem sido os escolhidos. Mary começou a soluçar e foi abraçada pela filha.

- Traidores!- James gritou e saiu do salão de festas disposto a pegar seu cavalo e ir para a vila. Se esqueceria daquele embuste pelo menos por uma noite nos braços de uma aldeã.

- Acha que ele irá fugir, papa?- Jack indagou ao Duque.

- Não filho, em nossa família não há lugar para covardes. Escreverei esta noite mesmo ao rei dizendo a ele que James se casará com a Cortez, e que uma comitiva partirá para a Espanha assim que o rei ordenar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James chegou à aldeia montado em seu cavalo negro. Foi direto para a casa dos Wallace. Já há algum tempo que mantinha um relacionamento com a filha mais velha deles, Sofia. A moça exultou de alegria ao vê-lo, correndo para a porta.

Ele desmontou do cavalo e foi até ela, abraçando-a.

- Pensei que não viesses me ver mais esta noite, Lorde Sawyer.

- Beije-me Sofia e faça-me esquecer.

Em sua mente, James só conseguia pensar que esta era sua última noite de liberdade antes de unir-se à bruxa espanhola.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algumas semanas se passaram desde que Christian Shephard escrevera ao rei Eduardo avisando-o de que sua ordem tinha sido acatada e que seu filho James, o conde de Sawyer, se casaria com Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez.

A transação estava sendo feita, mas a noiva em questão só pôde tomar conhecimento muito tempo depois da decisão de seu rei e alguns dias antes da chegada de seu futuro marido.

Ana-Lucia estava sentada à janela, escovando os longos e sedosos cabelos negros quando sua serva, uma moça bela e gentil chamada Juliet bateu-lhe à porta.

- Não quero ser incomodada! Vá embora!- Ana respondeu com sua costumeira grosseria, mas a serva já estava acostumada com isso.

- Me perdoe por interromper o seu descanso, senhora. Mas chegou esta carta do rei para a senhora. O mensageiro disse que é urgente.

Ana tirou a carta das mãos da mensageira e com a mão fez um sinal displicente para que a serva saísse. A moça fez uma mesura e retirou-se do quarto. Sozinha, Ana-Lucia desdobrou o papel e pôs-se a ler a carta. Sua mãe fora uma mulher muito inteligente e a ensinara a ler ainda criança. Uma aquisição rara para uma mulher naquela época.

Ela percorreu rapidamente com os olhos a carta do rei Henrique I, que provavelmente deveria ter sido escrita por seu assistente. Ao chegar ao final da missiva, não acreditou no que lia.

- Outro casamento?- ela pegou a carta e rasgou em várias partes, lágrimas escorrendo por seus olhos. – Nunca irei casar-me outra vez. Nenhum homem com seus dedos sujos e sua língua pegajosa irá colocar suas mãos em mim outra vez! Que venha o maldito conde! Farei da vida dele um inferno!

Continua...


	2. A digito cognoscitur Leo

**Capítulo 2**

_**A digito cognoscitur Leo**_** (****Pelo dedo se conhece o leão)**

Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez segurou o punhal entre seus dedos e com uma lâmina afiada pôs-se a lapidá-lo até que a ponta estivesse tão fina e sensível que um simples toque pudesse fazer escorrer sangue em abundância. Sua mente imaginando toda a sorte de coisas ruins que poderia fazer com o pretenso novo senhor do castelo. Tomar posse de _El viento salvaje_ não seria tão fácil quanto ele estaria pensando.

Na missiva que o rei Henrique enviara a ela alguns dias atrás dizia que seu noivo e futuro senhor do reino era um homem chamado Lorde James Shephard, nomeado recentemente Conde de Sawyer pelo próprio rei da Inglaterra. Mas Ana-Lucia não se deixava enganar por títulos. Desde cedo aprendera que homens com títulos importantes tendiam a ser mais maldosos, autoritários e violentos. Como seu primeiro marido, Lorde Daniel Cortez. Ela agradecia todos os dias pelo desaparecimento dele e desejava intimamente que Danny estivesse queimando no fogo do inferno.

A carta do rei Henrique também dizia que o Conde Sawyer e sua comitiva chegariam muito brevemente ao castelo e que Lady Ana deveria deixar tudo preparado para recebê-los. Mas ela não se deu a esse trabalho. Sequer comunicou aos criados que receberiam uma comitiva em breve. Deixou tudo exatamente como estava. Não mudaria nada. O conde que fizesse o caminho de volta para a Inglaterra.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A comitiva do conde de Sawyer se aproximou da muralha que protegia o reino de _El viento salvaje_. Sentiu um embrulho no estômago ao ver as paredes desgastadas da muralha, o mato que crescia ao redor e o lodo que praticamente tomava conta de tudo.

O feudo era muita extenso, exatamente como o rei havia dito, no entanto sombrio e lúgubre como o reino as trevas. Perfeito para os domínios de uma bruxa, Sawyer pensou. Quando a comitiva avançou até os portões, Goodwin, primeiro cavaleiro de Shephard, designado para acompanhar e proteger o conde, e seu melhor amigo, disse a ele, em tom de gracejo:

- E então, James? Ansioso para conhecer sua futura esposa?

- Pode rir agora, Goodwin. Mas se continuar me enchendo com isso, juro-te que te casarei com a primeira filha coxa de um ferreiro desta aldeia.

Os homens seguiram adiante para o portão e Sawyer respirou fundo, seguindo-os. Tinha que ser o cavaleiro à frente da comitiva afinal era o novo senhor do feudo. Ultrapassando os homens da comitiva com seu cavalo e hasteando a bandeira da Inglaterra, o conde chegou até os sentinelas.

- De onde vens, senhor?- indagou um dos soldados, olhando-o de forma pouco amistosa e sem fazer menção de abrir o portão.

- Não estavam esperando por mim e minha comitiva?- Sawyer indagou ofendido

- Não sabemos do que falas, senhor.

- Sua senhora não recebeu a missiva do rei da Espanha?

- Que missiva, senhor?

O conde franziu o cenho, já estava ficando muito irritado com aquela conversa.

- Não importa! Eu sou o Conde de Sawyer, Lorde James Shephard e vim tomar posse desse reino em nome do rei Eduardo I da Inglaterra e com o consentimento do rei Henrique I da Espanha. Esta noite desposarei Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez e serei o novo senhor deste feudo.

Os sentinelas se olharam confusos e o conde mostrou-lhes um pergaminho assinado por ambos os reis, inglês e espanhol.

- Se não me deixarem atravessar este portão agora, teremos que invadir este reino e tomar posse dele, ou então seu rei será avisado de imediato e todo e qualquer homem que tiver se oposto à minha autoridade será decapitado!- Sawyer falou com autoridade e os sentinelas cochicharam entre si antes de abrir os portões.

- Muito eloqüente!- debochou Goodwin. – Como se tu tivesses coragem de mandar decapitar os pobres homens...

- Se fosse preciso, meu amigo.

- Estás tão ansioso assim para te casares com a bruxa?- Goodwin indagou.

- A partir do momento em que ela for minha esposa, Goodwin, não será mais chamada bruxa.

- Como queira, milorde.- respondeu Goodwin, formalmente, mas Sawyer sabia que o amigo ainda estava debochando dele. Se não tivessem passado a infância juntos correndo pelos campos do reino Shephard, o conde não permitira tanta intimidade.

À medida que cavalgavam pelo reino rumo ao castelo que se erguia imponente no alto da colina, Sawyer observava com tristeza o estado precário de suas novas terras. As casas na aldeia precisavam de conserto urgente nos telhados, por exemplo. E o pavimento das ruas estava esburacado, prejudicando as patas dos cavalos.

Enquanto a comitiva se aproximava do castelo, os camponeses corriam para vê-los passar, mas não acenavam como em seu lar, ao invés disso, fitavam com hostilidade a ele e sua bandeira. Isso o estava deixando deprimido e sabia que ficaria ainda mais deprimido quando conhecesse sua noiva.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Senhora! Senhora!- chamou Juliet entrando às pressas nos aposentos de sua ama, sem mesmo bater à porta. Isso deixou Ana-Lucia ainda mais irritada do que de costume.

- O que quer, mulher? Por que entras desse jeito em meus aposentos?

- É que tem um homens, senhora, invadindo o castelo. Uma comitiva inteira e o líder deles diz que veio para se casar com a senhora e tomar posse de tudo.

- Então eles chegaram?- Ana indagou com um sorriso maldoso.

- A senhora sabia que eles viriam, milady?

- Recebi uma missiva do rei.

- E por que não nos avisou, senhora? Se soubéssemos que eles viriam...

- Mantenha tudo como de costume, Juliet. Se esse homem pretende mesmo me desposar, é bom que seja mais persistente do que eu.

Juliet deixou o quarto de sua senhora, muito intrigada. Foi até o salão principal do castelo e encontrou o mordomo, Benjamin Linus conversando com o líder da comitiva que dizia em altos a brados a que tinha vindo.

- Peço desculpas, milorde, por não estarmos sabendo de sua chegada.- dizia o mordomo com adulação. – Certamente a missiva do rei Henrique há de ter extraviado pelo caminho.

- Só isso poderia justificar tanta incompetência.- disse Sawyer, profundamente irritado. – Onde está a senhora do castelo? Eu gostaria de vê-la imediatamente!

- Ela está em seus aposentos, meu lorde, mas asseguro-lhe de que ela descerá assim que eu a avisar de sua presença aqui...

- Não, não, deixe-a!- disse ele, mudando de idéia. È melhor que eu a veja somente na hora do casamento. Aliás, quero tudo preparado para a cerimônia, tragam o padre e preparem um jantar de comemoração às bodas com muita cerveja, entendeu?

- Sim, milorde. Então não devo trazer a dama agora?

- Não, agora não, minha comitiva precisa descansar. Desejo que todos sejam acomodados no castelo.

- Como queira, milorde. Deseja que um criado lhe seja enviado para ajudá-lo?

- Não.- respondeu Sawyer. – Trouxe meu próprio criado pessoal.

- Resolveu não olhar para a bruxa para não ficar com medo e sair correndo?- Goodwin provocou quando eles subiam as escadas.

- Estou apenas cumprindo a vontade do rei, Goodwin. Se preciso mesmo casar com essa mulher, que seja logo, rápido e indolor.

Goodwin não disse mais nada e eles continuaram seguindo o mordomo solícito até o quarto onde descansariam até a hora do casamento. Durante a caminhada pelo longo corredor, o cavaleiro viu a figura bela e delicada de uma mulher loira, com longos cabelos que os estava espiando desde que estavam no salão principal do castelo.

- Quem é aquela dama que acabou de passar por nós, mordomo?- Goodwin indagou.

- È Juliet.- respondeu ele. – A criada pessoal de Lady Ana.

- Muito bonita a serva da Cortez.- Goodwin comentou com o conde quando eles adentraram o aposento. – Aposto que se sua futura esposa fosse tão bonita quanto esta criada, não precisarias ter medo de te casares com ela.

- Ah, cala boca!- falou Sawyer, cansado de brincadeiras.

Goodwin resolveu então ficar calado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ana-Lucia podia ouvir toda a movimentação que acontecia em seu castelo com a chegada da comitiva do Conde de Sawyer. Mas não ousou sair de seus aposentos. Sabia que o rei da Espanha tinha plenos poderes para decidir sobre sua vida, principalmente agora que não possuía mais nenhum parente direto vivo. Mas isso não significava que ela precisaria ser uma esposa dócil e submissa.

O ambicioso conde poderia até casar-se com ela como desejava o rei, Ana-Lucia não queria aguçar a ira do soberano contra ela, porém, ele se arrependeria disso para o resto de sua vida. Ela o faria querer nunca ter desejado aquele casamento para se apossar daquelas terras. O homem a odiaria tanto que após alguns dias naquelas terras esquecidas por Deus, iria voltar correndo para a Inglaterra e deixá-la em paz.

Novamente batidas na porta. Seria possível que a serva nunca a deixaria em paz?

- O que você quer outra vez, Juliet?- Ana indagou malcriada de dentro do quarto. – Eu já não disse que não quero ser incomodada? Quando eu precisar de ti, a chamarei.

- Mas é muito importante, senhora.- insistiu Juliet.

- Pois bem, entre!

Juliet entrou seguida por mais uma criada, além do mordomo Linus.

- Mas o que é isso? Um complô contra os meus nervos?- Ana protestou. – Por que tantas pessoas em meus aposentos?

- Milady, eu acomodei a comitiva do Conde Sawyer no segundo andar.- disse o mordomo. – Ele deu ordens para que um jantar especial fosse preparado.

- Jantar especial para quê?- Ana-Lucia se fez de desentendida.

- Para as bodas, milady.- explicou o mordomo em voz baixa, temendo a ira de sua senhora.

- Pois eu cuspirei nesse maldito jantar!- a lady gritou fazendo com que o mordomo e a outra criada se encolhessem, à exceção de Juliet que permaneceu no mesmo lugar.

- Lady Ana, o conde também ordenou que o padre fosse chamado e que a cerimônia de casamento fosse realizada esta noite.

Lady Ana-Lucia deu uma gargalhada maldosa ao ouvir estas palavras fazendo com que o mordomo e a criada se encolhessem ainda mais, mas Juliet, porém, manteve a seriedade e os olhos fixos em sua sennhora.

- A cerimônia fúnebre do Conde tu queres dizer, não é Juliet? Pois bem, eis minha resposta para tudo isso, se esse inglês se casar comigo será um homem morto porque o matarei como matei Daniel e depois dançarei em seu túmulo.

- Como queira, senhora.- disse o mordomo fazendo uma mesura e se retirando.

A criada assustada olhou para Juliet, trêmula, seus olhos implorando que a dispensasse do quarto da Lady bruxa.

- Pode ir Bridgte. Não vou precisar de ti agora.

Bridgte fez uma mesura para Lady Ana e deixou o quarto quase correndo.

- E quanto a ti? Vai ficar aqui a olhar-me com essa cara de idiota?- indagou Ana à Juliet. – Não ouviu o que eu disse?

- Ouvi, milady, mas acontece que este homem, a senhora querendo ou não é o novo senhor deste castelo, nomeado pelo próprio Henrique, então que escolha temos senão fazer a vontade dele?

- Ès impertinente, menina!- disse Ana dando-lhe as costas e se voltando para sua janela preferida, da onde costumava ficar observando o reino.

- Eu vim aqui porque preciso prepará-la para a cerimônia, senhora, devemos escolher uma túnica e eu já mandei que a costureira lhe preparasse o véu...

Ana deu outra risada maldosa e disse à Juliet:

- Sim, és mesmo impertinente!

Juliet permaneceu de pé, sem intimidar-se por sua senhora, esperando que a Lady tomasse alguma atitude condizente com a situação que estavam vivenciando agora. Ela não poderia simplesmente ignorar o conde. Um homem como aquele não podia ser ignorado. Além de belo, viril e altivo, o conde de Sawyer era um homem de ação que não se deixava intimidar, Juliet pôde ver quando ele deu ordens à Linus no salão principal. Como se adivinhasse seus pensamentos, Lady Ana-Lucia perguntou à criada:

- E então, como ele é?

- Perdão, senhora?

- Estou perguntando como é este homem, o conde de Sawyer.

- Bem...eu diria que ele é incomum, milady.

- Como assim, incomum?- ela perguntou com curiosidade.

- Oh, ele é muito belo, senhora, e muito alto também. Bem mais alto que qualquer um dos soldados do reino.

- Ele é mesmo um inglês?

- Com toda a certeza, milady. Ele adentrou o castelo segurando a bandeira da Inglaterra.

- E de que cor são seus cabelos? E seus olhos?

A criada estava surpresa com o teor das perguntas de Ana, mas não ousou questioná-la a respeito disso, sabia que a paciência de sua senhora tinha limites para sua impertinência.

- Os cabelos são dourados como os campos de trigo na primavera e as madeixas chegam-lhe até os ombros. Os olhos são de um azul anil brilhante.

- E quanto à barba? Suja, comprida e pegajosa?

- Não, senhora. Achei-lhe a barba muito peculiar, diferente dos homens que conheço. Ele não usa a barba longa como um ancião, sua barba dourada apenas roça-lhe o rosto alvo. Ele também possui ombros largos e as mãos são grandes, de dedos longos, como as de um guerreiro que usa com freqüência sua espada.

Lady Ana-Lucia deu um sorriso malicioso e disse à criada:

- Devias casar-te com ele, Juliet. Falas desse homem com tanto interesse.

- Estou apenas respondendo suas perguntas, milady.

- Então ele é mesmo tudo o que diz?

- Sim, senhora. E me permite um pouco mais de franqueza?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha e assentiu.

- Ele não é como nosso antigo senhor, milady. O conde é diferente. Apesar da firmeza com que tratou o mordomo Linus, não o vi maltratá-lo ou a qualquer outro servo nesse castelo.

- E quanto às servas hã?- ela indagou, maldosa. – Aposto que ele pediu que algumas fossem mandadas para o seu quarto para banhá-lo e depois...

- Nada disso, senhora. Linus ofereceu-lhe um criado e ele disse que já possuía um criado pessoal. Depois, Linus mandou que Josias fosse até o quarto deles e ofereceu-lhe algumas servas, mas o conde não aceitou. As criadas é que ficaram desapontadas por não poder ver o conde mais de perto em toda sua glória, milady.

Lady Ana-Lucia estava começando a ficar intrigada sobre o tal conde. Mas sabia que nada do que a criada estava dizendo importava. Ela conhecia os homens muito bem e eram todos iguais. Homens como seu pai, como seu primeiro marido, como os cavaleiros do reino. Todos eram violentos, grosseiros, malcheirosos e sua atividade preferida além da guerra era fornicar.

- A senhora deseja saber mais alguma coisa sobre o conde?- indagou Juliet diante do silêncio dela.

- Não, não quero saber mais nada. Esse homem não me interessa em absoluto. Agora vá!

Mas Juliet ainda ficou parada.

- O que eu preciso fazer para que tu entendas que quero ficar sozinha, criatura?

- È que preciso escolher a túnica para a cerimônia, milady. O que deseja vestir?

- Uma mortalha.- Ana respondeu e voltou-se para a janela novamente, dessa vez ignorando Juliet por completo.

Sabendo que não a convenceria, não com palavras, Juliet foi até o baú de vestes de sua senhora e escolheu uma túnica branca com bordados dourados que pertencera à Lady Raquel, mãe de Ana-Lucia. Era a túnica mais bonita que sua senhora possuía.

Colocando a túnica nos ombros para ser levada à lavanderia para que fosse engomada, Juliet ainda disse à Ana-Lucia:

- Voltarei em meia hora com Bridgte trazendo a tina para o seu banho, senhora. Depois escovarei e pentearei seus cabelos.

Ana-Lucia nada disse, e mesmo que ela estivesse de costas, Juliet fez uma mesura e deixou o quarto. Quando se viu sozinha, Ana-Lucia continuou se perguntando sobre quem era realmente o Conde de Sawyer.

- Cabelos dourados como o trigo na primavera...olhos azuis da cor do anil...brilhantes... – ela murmurou para si mesma. Nunca tinha visto em _viento salvaje_ um homem com essa descrição. Todos eram morenos, queimados pelo sol, cabelos escuros como a noite e olhos maldosos. – Ele ainda é um homem!- ela gritou para si mesma. – Não se deixe enganar pela face de um anjo. Ele é o anjo da morte, Ana-Lucia, o anjo da morte!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arthur, o criado pessoal do conde Sawyer terminou de engraxar-lhe as finas botas de montaria e as trouxe para calçá-las nos pés do lorde. Enquanto realizava esta tarefa, o mordomo Linus bateu á porta. O conde autorizou que ele entrasse.

- Boa noite, milorde. O jantar em comemoração ás bodas já está pronto e será servido logo após a cerimônia. O padre Juanez também já está no castelo e as criadas estão enfeitando o altar com flores.

Sawyer apenas assentiu com a cabeça, em seguida perguntando o que mais gostaria de saber desde que chegara ao castelo e que fingira não dar importância quando falou pela primeira vez com o mordomo.

- E minha noiva?

- Ela ainda está em seus aposentos, meu senhor.

O conde assumiu uma expressão zangada e o mordomo gaguejou:

- Mas sua criada pessoal já a está preparando para a cerimônia, portanto o senhor pode ficar despreocupado que ela descerá quando chegar a hora.

O mordomo saiu com uma mesura e Goodwin passou por ele, entrando no quarto.

- Estive olhando tudo lá fora como me pediu. Deu uma boa volta no castelo e...

- Encontrou a dama?

- Não, não a vi em nenhum lugar e a quem eu perguntava sobre o paradeiro de Lady Cortez, os criados diziam que a senhora estava em seus aposentos.

- Já estou farto disso!- Sawyer bradou, assustando o pobre rapaz que lhe calçava as botas. – Oh, desculpe Arthur.

- Não tem porque se desculpar, milorde. – respondeu o rapaz e continuou o serviço.

- Eu queria ver o rosto dessa mulher, saber se tudo o que dizem sobre ela é verdade!

- Bem, a única pista concreta que pude ter sobre a aparência dela foi quando cheguei aos domínios da lavanderia. Eu vi aquela moça de cabelos dourados que o mordomo bajulador diz ser a criada pessoal da lady. Ela entregava para outra criada uma túnica branca e dizia que devia ser engomada com urgência para Lady Ana.

- A túnica de casamento?- Sawyer indagou.

- Sim. E posso dizer com total segurança que não era uma túnica pertencente à uma matrona. Boas notícias não? Pelo menos sabemos que ela não é gorda.

- Preferia que ela fosse gorda e dócil, a magra e intratável. A mulher não veio nos receber, ficou trancada em seus aposentos, é uma grosseira.

- Talvez esteja com medo.- disse Goodwin.

- Pelo que falam dela, Goodwin, duvido muito disso.

Arthur terminou de calçar as botas no conde e Sawyer levantou-se para ajeitar a capa sobre os ombros.

- Usou perfume?- Goodwin debochou.

- Sempre uso perfume, homem. Não é porque irei casar-me com uma bruxa que me casarei cheirando a uma lhama.

Goodwin riu do comentário espirituoso do conde, o primeiro que ele fazia em semanas, desde que partiram da Inglaterra rumo à Espanha.

- Desejo-te boa sorte em seu matrimônio, meu amigo, apesar das circunstâncias desse casamento.

- Obrigado, Goodwin. Mas não serei o primeiro, nem o último homem a casar-se por conveniência, além disso, para que existem as concubinas?

Os dois riram juntos e deixaram os aposentos. A hora da cerimônia estava chegando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tudo estava pronto. O altar decorado com flores. O padre de pé segurando a bíblia sagrada. O conde trazia as alianças de ouro gravadas com o brasão da família Shephard, mas nem sinal da noiva.

Sawyer já estava bufando de ódio. Quem Lady Cortez pensava que era para deixá-lo esperando? Irritado ao extremo, ele mandou que o mordomo fosse aos aposentos da dama e a trouxessem para o salão.

O mordomo obedeceu e alguns minutos depois apareceu com uma expressão temerosa no rosto, esfregando as mãos uma na outra.

- E então, onde está minha noiva?- Sawyer perguntou sem paciência.

- Ela disse que não vai descer, senhor.

- Como disse?

Linus repetiu a resposta e achou por bem ocultar que ela tinha cuspido no chão quando disse isso, logo após pronunciar o nome de seu futuro marido com desprezo.

- Pois eu irei buscá-la agora mesmo.

Goodwin se ergueu.

- Eu irei contigo.

- Não preciso de um soldado para proteger-me de minha noiva.- frizou Sawyer e ordenando ao mordomo que o levasse até os aposentos de Lady Cortez, o conde subiu as escadas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nos aposentos de Lady Ana-Lucia, Juliet tentava convencê-la de que deveria descer e se casar com o conde antes que o homem ateasse fogo ao castelo tamanha a sua fúria pelo atraso dela.

- Já disse que não irei descer!- respondeu Ana, mas estava vestida com a túnica branca que pertencera à sua mãe. Os cabelos negros cuidadosamente penteados, com uma guirlanda de flores enfeitando-os. O véu branco cobrindo-lhe as costas e ocultando seu rosto.

Batidas violentas foram ouvidas de repente no quarto e uma voz grave disse em tom intimidante:

- Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez, minha noiva, a senhora precisa descer imediatamente ao salão principal para casarmos!

Ana-Lucia sentiu um estranho arrepio ao ouvir aquela voz, mas não deu nenhuma resposta. Juliet ficou nervosa e disse a ela:

- È melhor descermos, senhora. O próprio conde veio buscá-la!

- O meu carrasco tu queres dizer?

- Abra esta porta, senhora ou a porei a baixo e a levarei arrastada para o salão.

- Que faça então!- Ana disse baixinho e voltou-se para a janela.

Com medo de represálias, Juliet correu a destrancar a porta e implorou ao conde cujo ódio brilhava nos olhos azuis:

- Ela está assustada com o casamento, milorde, por favor, não machuque minha senhora.

- Saia da frente, senhorita!- ele ordenou e Juliet colocou-se de lado, temendo o pior.

Linus apressou-se em fugir dali correndo, de volta para o salão com medo de que o conde descontasse sua fúria nele caso a lady continuasse insistindo que não desceria. Juliet ficou espiando da porta o que ele iria fazer.

Sawyer a viu, parada de costas diante da janela. Observou sua silhueta esguia, ela era pequena, mas não podia vê-la realmente porque o véu branco de casamento a cobria até os pés.

- Senhora, queira me acompanhar, por favor?- ele pediu com o último resquício de educação que lhe restava, antes que a fera que habitava dentro dele saísse e se mostrasse.

Mas a mulher continuou sem pronunciar palavra, estranhamente quieta. Impaciente, Sawyer desejava ver-lhe o rosto e tocando-a delicadamente no braço ele a virou de frente para si e ergueu-lhe o véu.

Os olhos azuis se alargaram em surpresa. Ele não estava preparado para ver tanta beleza diante de si.

Continua...


	3. Ab abrupto

**Capítulo 3- **_**Ab abrupto**_** (De repente)**

O Conde de Sawyer estava impressionado com tanta beleza e juventude na mulher que finalmente via pela primeira vez, sua noiva. O rosto dela era delicado. Os olhos expressivos, cor de âmbar, com cílios longos e negros. A boca carnuda, vermelha e convidativa. Os cabelos debaixo do véu imaculadamente branco eram escuros, algumas mechas escapavam do penteado.

- Milady... – disse ele num tom de voz muito baixo. – Precisamos nos casar, o padre está lá embaixo nos esperando, então se fizer a gentileza de me acompanhar...

Ela não disse nada, apenas cobriu o rosto novamente com o véu e estendeu sua mão pequena a ele. O coração do conde acelerou. Ele realmente não esperava encontrar uma noiva tão linda e dócil esperando por ele. Talvez a serva estivesse certa sobre ela estar assustada com o casamento, por isso não descera. Sawyer compreendeu então que tudo o que diziam sobre ela ser uma bruxa era uma mentira arquitetada para manter os caçadores de dote longe do reino.

_El viento salvaje _era um reino muito grande e muito rico, estava apenas sendo mal administrado. Com o desaparecimento de Lorde Daniel Cortez, e a decisão do rei de casar a viúva novamente, se todos soubessem que Ana-Lucia era um anjo, não uma bruxa, todos os nobres cavalheiros, solteiros e disponíveis de todos os reinos iriam querer se casar com ela e ser o novo senhor daquelas terras. O conde de Sawyer sentiu-se então abençoado. Já há algum tempo que ele vinha invejando o irmão mais velho por ter seu próprio feudo para comandar. Agora ele também era senhor de suas próprias terras, e ainda ganhara uma linda esposa. O que mais ele poderia querer? Já podia imaginar a cara de abobalhado que os irmãos fariam quando vissem a beleza que ele agora conduzia ao salão principal do castelo onde o casamento seria realizado.

Juliet mal pôde acreditar quando Lady Ana-Lucia deixou-se ser conduzida pelo noivo sem criar problemas, sem discutir, sem refutar. Aquilo era muito estranho. Se conhecia bem sua senhora, sabia que ela deveria estar planejando algo. Curiosa pelo desfecho daquela situação, Juliet desceu as escadas logo atrás do conde.

No salão, os cavaleiros da comitiva do conde Sawyer estavam esperando, de pé, segurando seus elmos com o braço direito. Dentre eles, estava o cavaleiro alto e loiro que ela vira por duas vezes naquele mesmo dia. O homem não parava de olhar para ela e Juliet desviou o olhar, tímida.

- Aqui está a noiva, padre.- Sawyer anunciou. – Trate de realizar a cerimônia.

O padre então abriu o livro sagrado e começou seu discurso, todo em latim. Ana-Lucia colocou-se ao lado do noivo, no altar e sentiu as mãos suarem embaixo das luvas de renda. O altar estava todo enfeitado com flores e cortinas. A lady não se lembrava de ter tido isso em seu primeiro casamento. Daniel era um homem prático, como ele costumava dizer, e não quis adornos no casamento. O padre foi chamado num dia qualquer, numa hora qualquer e presidiu a cerimônia que não durou mais de dez minutos. Apenas seus pais estiveram presentes à cerimônia e Ana-Lucia lembrava-se de que sua mãe chorara a cerimônia inteira, mas não de emoção pela felicidade da filha, mas porque ela previra o quanto Ana seria infeliz naquele casamento, e de fato ela foi, viveu no inferno por quase dois anos.

Através do véu, Ana-Lucia observou seu noivo. Sim, ele era lindo e exatamente como Juliet o descrevera. Quando ele apareceu para buscá-la em seu quarto, Ana já estava se preparando para lançar seu punhal sobre ele, porém, quando o viu ela ficou simplesmente extasiada e não foi capaz de se mover do lugar. Ficou hipnotizada pelos olhos cor de anil, pelos cabelos dourados como o trigo na primavera. Aquele homem emanava uma aura de segurança que ela jamais sentira em nenhum outro homem, nem mesmo seu pai. Mas Ana-Lucia não podia se esquecer de que não deveria ficar encantada por ele desse jeito, toda aquela beleza exterior não significava que ele não fosse diferente dos outros homens. Talvez por ser tão belo ele pudesse ser mais terrível que todos, mais terrível do que Daniel.

A cerimônia finalmente chegou ao seu ápice. O padre fez a pergunta crucial em latim, inglês e por último indagou em espanhol se James Shephard, o conde de Sawyer aceitava Lady Ana-Lucia Cortez como sua legítima esposa para amá-la, e honrá-la na saúde e na doença, até que a morte os separasse.

- Eu aceito.- respondeu ele tentando fitar os olhos cor de âmbar de sua noiva através do véu.

Em seguida, o padre repetiu a pergunta novamente nos três idiomas, apenas acrescentando amar e obedecer ao seu marido e senhor. Todos os olhares se voltaram para a noiva, esperando pela resposta dela.

Juliet ficou tensa, imaginando que seria ali, naquele exato momento em que Lady Ana-Lucia mostraria suas garras e seu punhal. Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Ela simplesmente continuou quieta, sem dar resposta nenhuma. Sawyer esperou.

Um burburinho começou no salão, o que deixou o conde muito irritado. Imediatamente, ele fez com que todos se calassem, dizendo:

- O rei me deu plenos poderes para tomar esse castelo e casar-me com esta senhora, por acaso alguém se opõe a este matrimônio, indo contra a autoridade do rei?

O burburinho cessou por completo. O padre se adiantou:

- Deseja que eu repita a pergunta para noiva, milorde?

- Não será necessário.- disse o conde. – Já que a noiva não quer falar, consideremos o silêncio dela como um sim.

"_Que arrogante!_"- Ana-Lucia pensou. _"Igual a todos os homens! Mas ele pagará por sua impertinência! Mais tarde"._

- Bem, se é assim... – começou a dizer o padre, visivelmente temendo o conde. – Eu os declaro marido e mulher, em nome do Pai, do Filho e do Espírito Santo, Amém!

O padre fez o sinal da cruz sob o rosto do casal e autorizou que as alianças fossem trocadas. Ansioso, Sawyer segurou a mão de Ana-Lucia e colocou o anel de compromisso no dedo dela. Ana, porém, quando chegou sua vez não fez o mesmo, permanecendo estática. O conde tentou não se aborrecer com aquilo e colocou o anel no próprio dedo, um pouco frustrado era verdade, mas aliviado de que a vontade do rei já tinha sido cumprida. Sem poder esperar mais, ele retirou o véu que cobria o rosto dela e um sonoro som de surpresa se fez ouvir no salão. Os caveleiros de Shephard estavam completamente encantados pela beleza de Lady Ana-Lucia.

Satisfeito com o efeito que isso causou nos homens, Sawyer inclinou o rosto diante da dama e beijou seus lábios, muito delicadamente, quase sem tocá-los. Ela deu um passo atrás demonstrando apreensão. Mas isso não importava porque ele iria conquistá-la ainda esta noite. Ele tinha agora todo o poder que sempre desejou diante de suas mãos.

- Todos dêem as boas vindas à Lorde Sawyer, o novo senhor de _El viento salvaje._- anunciou Goodwin.

As pessoas se inclinaram em reverências a seu novo senhor, mas Ana-Lucia não os seguiu, pelo contrário, permaneceu de pé fitando seu marido com determinação. Foi a partir desse momento que Sawyer soube que não estava lidando com uma criatura dócil e submissa como ele imaginara.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Foi dado início à festa de casamento. Os habitantes do castelo pareciam felizes em ter um pouco de diversão. A impressão que o conde tinha era de que não havia diversão no castelo há muito tempo.

Os cavaleiros da comitiva de Sawyer ainda pareciam extasiados com a beleza de sua nova senhora e não paravam de fazer galanteios a ela. Sawyer observava o comportamento de sua esposa, ela comia em silêncio, muito pouco, parecia estar sem apetite. Lady Ana-Lucia tinha modos refinados e parecia escolher muito bem cada movimento que fazia. Totalmente o contrário do que ele ouvira dizer sobre ela, de que além de bruxa, era uma mulher mal cuidada e glutona que não gostava de higiene.

Mas ele não conseguia ver nada disso. Só enxergava o quanto ela era adorável e feminina, sem nenhum rastro de agressividade até aquele momento.

- Então não há uma orquestra neste castelo?- o conde indagou ao mordomo quando este se aproximou para continuar com suas adulações.

- Não, senhor. Há muito tempo. Tínhamos uma quando Lorde Manoel era vivo, mas Lorde Daniel não gostava de música então a orquestra foi desfeita.

- Eu irei mudar isso!- disse Sawyer, de repente se sentindo muito inspirado. – Trarei uma orquestra para esse reino, e também o teatro!

Alguns murmúrios de aprovação foram ouvidos no salão.

- Prometo trazer alegria e prosperidade a este reino, contanto que o povo seja fiel a mim!

- Um brinde à Lorde Sawyer!- incitou Goodwin e as pessoas começaram a brindar em honra daquele homem estrangeiro que prometia pão e circo ao povo faminto. Mas como seria quando as pessoas descobrissem que tudo não passou de uma mentira? Que aquele inglês estava ali para explorar o reino tanto quanto seus antecessores o fizeram?

Lady Ana-Lucia estava enjoada, mal agüentava olhar para a comida. Tudo o que queria era recolher-se aos seus aposentos. Estava com raiva de si mesma por ter permitido que ele a beijasse e por ter gostado tanto do contato dos lábios macios com os dela. Não se lembrava de Daniel ter feito isso nenhuma vez. Ele nunca a beijava, apenas ia ao seu quarto e tomava o que ele queria.

Cansada de estar ali no meio daquela festa sem propósito, Ana-Lucia fez um gesto com as mãos chamando sua serva que estava de pé próximo à mesa, esperando por ela.

- Sim, milady?

- Desejo ir aos meus aposentos.

Sawyer voltou-se bruscamente para ela quando a ouviu falar. Era a primeira vez que escutava sua voz. A voz de sua esposa não era de um timbre adocicado e enfadonho como a das moças do reino Shephard, Lady Ana-Lucia possuía um timbre rouco, um tanto grave para uma mulher e falava o inglês com um adorável sotaque espanhol que ela não conseguia disfarçar.

- Estás cansada, minha senhora?- ele se dirigiu a ela e Ana voltou a ter o mesmo arrepio que sentiu quando ele falou com ela pela primeira vez em seu quarto.

- Sim.- ela respondeu sem olhar para ele. – Eu gostaria de ir dormir agora, milorde.

- Eu acho uma boa idéia, milady.- ele disse erguendo-se da cadeira e oferecendo o braço para apoiá-la quando ela levantou-se. Mas Ana-Lucia não esperava pelas próximas palavras dele. – Vá para os nossos aposentos minha senhora e fique pronta para mim.

O corpo inteiro de Ana-Lucia tremeu por baixo do vestido. De repente ela estava em pânico. O mesmo pânico que sentira em sua noite de núpcias com Daniel. Mas também o que ela esperava? Que ele fosse dispensá-la de sua cama? Por mais bondoso que ele pudesse aparentar, era óbvio que queria se deitar com ela aquela noite.

- Vamos senhora, vamos subir!- Juliet a chamou tirando-a de letargia e Ana-Lucia a seguiu.

Quando elas chegaram às escadas, Ana disse à serva com ódio nos olhos:

- Ele não vai me estuprar!

- Acalme-se minha senhora.- pediu Juliet conduzindo-a aos aposentos dela. – Vamos pegar suas coisas.

- Pegar minhas coisas?- ela retrucou.

- Sim, senhora. Pegar suas coisas para levá-las ao quarto de seu marido.

- Mas eu não vou ficar no mesmo quarto que ele!- Ana protestou.

- È melhor não irritá-lo senhora, ele agora é seu marido! Venha, eu vou ajudá-la!

Lady Ana-Lucia seguiu sua serva para dentro de seu aposento. Ela sabia que se se negasse a ir para os aposentos de seu marido ele viria buscá-la, como tinha feito na hora do casamento. Mas Ana-Lucia não mostrou resistência porque precisava conhecer o inimigo de perto, no entanto, agora que já tinha estado perto dele o bastante para saber que tipo de homem ele era, chegara a hora de agir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Tu não bebestes quase nada em tua própria festa de casamento, meu amigo.- debochou Goodwin quando o conde Sawyer resolveu dar a festa de casamento por encerrada.

- Beber em excesso esta noite é perda de tempo, Goodwin. È óbvio que tu vistes minha noiva.

- Ela se parece com um anjo.- comentou Goodwin bebendo o resto da cerveja que sobrara em seu copo. – Mas ainda penso que ela é uma bruxa!

Sawyer bateu no ombro do amigo.

- Como tu ainda podes pensar dessa maneira depois de tê-la visto?

- È exatamente por isso que penso dessa maneira, amigo. Esta mulher é perigosa, ouve o que estou dizendo, tu vais te apaixonar! E ela acabará contigo!

- Estás bêbado!- disse Sawyer balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Ele chamou outros dois de seus cavaleiros e ordenou que Goodwin fosse levado direto para o quarto. O amigo provavelmente acordaria com uma baita dor de cabeça.

- Milorde deseja mais alguma coisa?- perguntou o mordomo. – Estou indo me recolher.

- Não Linus, pode se recolher. Eu também farei o mesmo.

O mordomo fez uma mesura e retirou-se. Sawyer dispensou seu criado pessoal também, não precisaria dele para se despir esta noite, teria as mãos macias e carinhosas de sua esposa. Era incrível como rejeitara a idéia de casar-se por tanto tempo, agora parecia tão certo dormir todas as noites aconchegado àquele anjo.

Sem perceber, Sawyer estava subindo os degraus da escada de dois em dois para chegar mais rápido aos seus aposentos. Esperava que a criada tivesse levado Ana-Lucia para lá, caso contrário ele iria buscá-la.

O conde entrou no quarto iluminado por velas e encontrou sua esposa à janela novamente. Mas dessa vez não havia o véu. Ela usava uma camisola branca e os longos cabelos negros estavam soltos. Ele finalmente podia vê-los. Uma cortina acetinada que lhe descia pelas costas até a cintura.

- Está uma bela noite, não está?- ele puxou conversa tirando o casaco e ficando apenas com o colete.

Ana-Lucia continuou de costas para ele. Sawyer se aproximou lentamente dela, dizendo:

- Hey, não precisa ter medo minha pequena.

Ele tocou os cabelos dela, acariciando e os afastou para poder tocar os ombros. A pele dela era de um tom moreno vivo, como ele nunca tinha visto em qualquer mulher que já conhecera. Perfeita.

Sawyer sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de tomá-la nos braços e beijá-la. Colocou-se de frente para ela e seus dedos acariciaram-lhe o rosto. Ela tremeu ligeiramente, mas não se moveu. Sawyer viu que ela umedecia instintivamente os lábios e não pôde mais resistir.

Ele aproximou o rosto do dela e por um momento viu dúvida nos olhos claros, mesmo assim Sawyer não pôde parar a si mesmo e tomou os lábios dela nos seus beijando avidamente, não como fizera na cerimônia de casamento, mas com muito mais intensidade, forçando-a entreabrir os lábios. Foi quando sentiu uma pontada no braço. Parecia que algo tinha-lhe rasgado a carne.

Assustado, ele se afastou dela e viu que uma quantidade de sangue razoável manchava a camisola branca dela, e vinha de seu braço que queimava e ardia. Um corte profundo tinha sido feito ali.

- Mas o que... – ele começou a dizer e ela murmurou, com os olhos assustados:

- Desculpe...

- Ès louca, mulher? Que fizeste?- ele bradou contendo o sangramento em seu braço com a mão.

Ana-Lucia ficou parada por alguns segundos, fitando-o e pensando no por quê pedira desculpas a ele. O conde era seu inimigo e ia tentar estuprá-la.

- Fiz o que tinha de ser feito!- ela gritou. – Não vai encostar um dedo em mim, inglês!

- És minha esposa!

Ela cuspiu no chão, grosseira.

- Azar o seu se sou tua esposa! Procure outra para esquentar o teu leito! Não eu!

Ele balançou a cabeça, decepcionado.

- Então o que dizem é verdade? Ès uma bruxa?

- Uma bruxa poderosa que pode acabar contigo num piscar de olhos. Matar-te-ia como matei meu outro marido, portando fica longe do meu caminho!

- Como quiser!- ele resmungou. – Mas não serei ridicularizado por meus cavaleiros. Não sairás desse quarto, embora estejas te negando a mim és minha esposa e todos devem acreditar que nos deitamos juntos esta noite.

- Então não me forçarás?- ela indagou surpresa, ainda segurando o punhal ensangüentado contra os dedos.

- Que tipo de homem a senhora pensa que eu sou?- retrucou ele rasgando um pedaço da própria camisa para estancar o sangue no braço. – Passaremos a noite juntos neste quarto, quer a senhora queria ou não. Nem que eu precise amarrá-la ao pé da cama.

- Me amarrará ao pé da cama para se aproveitar de mim?

- Eu não seria capaz de tomar uma mulher à força, se é com isso que estás preocupada. Principalmente sabendo que a mulher em questão seria capaz de morder-me ou machucar meu órgão sexual. Portanto, fique longe de mim a senhora!- ele advertiu, tirando as botas rapidamente e puxando uma das cobertas da cama para colocar no chão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Ora o que eu estou fazendo? Estou me deitando para dormir, senhora. Devia fazer o mesmo.

- Não tem medo que eu o apunhale pelas costas enquanto dorme, senhor meu marido?- ela indagou, ameaçadora.

- Senhora minha esposa, estarei com meus olhos bem abertos. Sou um soldado, não se engane, é a senhora que precisa ter cuidado!

E com aquelas últimas palavras, ele calou-se. Ana-Lucia ficou algum tempo andando pelo quarto, pensando no que fazer. Aquele homem a confundia. Por que ele não se comportava como todos? Por que não tentou jogá-la na cama, escancarou - lhe as pernas e a possuiu como Daniel fizera? Se ele estava pensando que agindo dessa forma conquistaria a confiança dela estava muito enganado.

Ana-Lucia queria trocar aquela camisola suja de sangue e poder dormir sem preocupações, mas não confiava naquele homem. Imaginava que se pregasse os olhos ele pularia sobre a cama e a machucaria.

Ela resolveu deitar-se com a adaga em punho, se ele se movesse, seria um homem morto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou de repente ouvindo um barulho de choro. Ele tinha pegado no sono depois de se manter acordado por horas esperando algum movimento de sua algoz. Mas quando ouviu o ressonar suave dela na cama, ele conseguiu cochilar um pouco.

No entanto, agora ele a sentia mover-se sobre a cama, chorando e gritando:

- Não, por favor, Vivian, traga ela de volta, traga, por favor...

Ele levantou-se do chão e sentou sobre a cama. Viu que Ana-Lucia tremia e seu rosto estava tomado por lágrimas mesmo com os olhos fechados. Sawyer a trouxe para si e a abraçou forte, dizendo:

- Shiiii...estás sonhando, pequena, vai ficar tudo bem...

- A Vivian... – ela soluçou e abriu os olhos de repente. O brilho cor de âmbar fixou-se no azul dos olhos de Sawyer e mais uma vez ele sentiu a vontade irresistível de beijar sua esposa.

_Ela tem um punhal._- disse uma voz em sua mente, mas que ele ignorou quando tomou posse dos lábios dela mais uma vez naquela noite e desta vez não encontrou resistência. Sua boca tomou a da esposa completamente, a língua masculina penetrou no calor macio da boca feminina.

Parecendo surpresa, Ana-Lucia se moveu nos braços dele, mas sua língua encontrou-se com a dele e por alguns instantes o tempo parou para ambos.

Continua...


	4. Ab origine

**Capítulo 4- **_**Ab origine**_** (Desde a origem)**

Mas o que ele estava fazendo com ela? Que movimentos eram aqueles que lábios e língua lhe impunham fazendo com que o corpo dela se enchesse de calor e ansiasse por algo que Ana-Lucia não conseguia definir o que era?

Buscando forças dentro de seu ser, ela o empurrou de cima de si e gritou histérica retirando debaixo da camisola o punhal que trazia preso à perna:

- O que está fazendo bastardo inglês?

- Você estava chorando.- respondeu ele, se afastando dela antes que o punhal que ela agitava com ferocidade no ar lhe rasgasse a carne. – Eu estava tentando acalmá-la!

- Você estava tentando me estuprar!- ela acusou. – Seu porco nojento!

Incrédulo diante da agressividade dela, Sawyer levantou-se da cama e ficou bem longe de sua esposa.

- Eu não estava tentando estuprá-la! Nunca precisei estuprar uma mulher para ter sexo! E não pense que sinto qualquer tipo de desejo por ti, uma mulher que dorme com um punhal debaixo da camisola e tenta machucar o próprio marido. Jamais pensei em te estuprar, mas você pensou em matar-me e me fez ameaças, então quem é o vilão aqui, pequena?

Lady Ana-Lucia ficou sem resposta e o Conde de Sawyer, cansado e aborrecido deixou o quarto antes do nascer do sol. Ela voltou a deitar-se na cama e alisou o punhal antes de amarrá-lo de volta à perna. Não importava o quanto ele pudesse parecer confiável. Nenhum homem era confiável e Ana-Lucia tinha experiência de sobra nisso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goodwin estava com uma dor de cabeça terrível, mas o conde de Sawyer pareceu não se importar nem um pouco com isso quanto entrou no quarto onde ele dormia batendo a porta com toda a força e ainda não era nem seis da manhã.

- Mas que diabos, homem?- disse Goodwin erguendo-se de um salto da cama. – O que aconteceu? Não tem respeito pelo sono de um amigo embriagado não?

- Já passou da hora de você tornar a ficar sóbrio, Goodwin.- disse Sawyer puxando um banco de madeira para sentar-se.

Goodwin viu que o braço dele sangrava e indagou:

- O que foi isso? Onde se feriu?

- Minha esposa apunhalou-me.- respondeu ele, aborrecido. – Em nossa noite de núpcias ela foi capaz de cravar uma estaca em meu braço.

- Deixe-me ver isso.- disse Goodwin retirando o pedaço de tecido que recobria o ferimento. – Isso parece feio, meu amigo! Temos que cuidar disso agora mesmo ou vai infeccionar. Vai precisar de um ou dois pontos, acho.

Mas Sawyer não estava preocupado com o ferimento. A dor era superficial diante da raiva e frustração que ele estava sentindo depois de sua noite de núpcias fracassada. Goodwin sentou-se ao lado dele em outro banco de madeira e pôs-se a limpar o ferimento com um pano úmido. Sawyer fez careta.

- Definitivamente, depois de ver esse ferimento no seu braço, Sawyer, devemos acreditar que tudo o que diziam sobre a sua esposa ser uma bruxa era verdade, embora ela seja uma das mulheres mais lindas que meus olhos já tiveram a oportunidade de apreciar.

- Pode ser!- resmungou Sawyer. – Mas tem algo estranho nessa história.

- O que poderia haver de estranho? È mais do que óbvio que ela não está aceitando muito bem a imposição do rei que a obrigou a casar-se contigo.

- Goodwin, ela parecia aterrorizada ontem quando me feriu com o punhal. Chegou até a pedir-me desculpas, mas depois voltou a dizer-me palavras de escárnio. Ficava repetindo que eu ia estuprá-la e não é só isso. Eu resolvi deitar-me no chão para dormir e ela ficou na cama. Se contar para alguém que não fiz amor com minha esposa em nossa noite de núpcias jogar-te-ei ao calabouço, está me ouvindo?

- Alto e claro.- respondeu Goodwin com um sorriso debochado. – Não se preocupe Sr. Conde, sua masculinidade não está em voga aqui, o que mais ia dizer?

- Então, eu estava no chão e ela na cama. Eu acordei de repente com os gritos dela, e fui pra cama. Ela estava tendo um pesadelo, chorando e chamando por Vivian. Então eu tentei acalmá-la, abracei-a e não pude resistir.

- A possuístes então?

- Não, apenas a beijei. E ela correspondeu-me, tenho certeza que sim. Na verdade, ela parecia até muito surpresa com o beijo, como se nunca tivesse beijado daquele jeito antes, como se fosse pura...

- Não se iluda, amigo!- disse Goodwin esterilizando uma agulha na chama da vela que ardia e iluminava o aposento antes de prender a linha e inserir na carne de Sawyer que mordeu os lábios para não se queixar da pequena dor. – Ela o apunhalou. Pode ser capaz de fazer muito mais coisas como cortar-te a garganta enquanto dormes.

- Mas eu estarei atento a isso, Goodwin e se quer saber, não acredito que ela seja capaz de fazer isso. Meu pai costuma dizer que cão que ladra não morde. Talvez ela seja assim agressiva por algum motivo, quer que eu fique longe dela e fala em estupro o tempo todo. Penso que o primeiro marido dela pode tê-la violentado. Sim, só pode ser isso, Goodwin! E quem essa tal de Vivian? Uma irmã? Uma amiga?

- Não se mexa tanto, estou suturando seu braço. Olha, se quer mesmo a minha opinião, talvez deva interrogar os serviçais sobre isso. Aliás, seria interessante que interrogasse a serviçal dela, porque ela é a pessoa mais próxima à sua esposa nesse momento e eu acredito que se ela continua inteira é porque Lady Ana deve ter algum apreço por ela. Portanto, a serviçal deve saber de coisas importantes que poderiam explicar o estranho comportamento de sua esposa. Eu poderia interrogar a moça, o que acha disso?

- Nada disso, você não interrogaria a moça, a levaria para sua cama.

- E por que eu não poderia interrogá-la em minha cama?

- Esqueça Goodwin! Eu cuidarei disso. Descobrirei o que acontece com minha esposa e enquanto isso fique calado sobre tudo o que lhe contei. Ninguém pode saber disso ou minha cabeça pode ir a prêmio se eu não for capaz de controlar minha própria esposa.

O conde estava certo. Um senhor de terras precisava ser temido para ser respeitado e seu alguém soubesse que ele não podia cuidar da própria esposa então todos começariam a se perguntar se ele era o homem certo para assumir aquelas terras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer não viu a esposa durante toda a manhã, ocupando-se com os assuntos financeiros do feudo que pelos livros de contabilidade não andavam nada bem. Mas resolveu esquecer esse assunto na hora do almoço porque teria de encarar Ana-Lucia outra vez e queria ver como ela ia se comportar depois da discussão que tiveram antes do amanhecer.

Mas a demora dela em descer para a refeição começou a deixá-lo inquieto e irritado. Sawyer chamou o mordomo:

- Onde está minha esposa, Linus?

O mordomo se aproximou com o jeito cabisbaixo e subserviente de sempre.

- Lady Cortez... – Sawyer olhou feio para ele e o mordomo corrigiu com um pigarro. – Digo, Lady Sawyer não costuma descer para o almoço ou para qualquer outra atividade. Ela desceu ontem à noite para o casamento porque acredito que o senhor tenha sido muito persuasivo para trazê-la.

- Como ela não desce para as refeições?- o conde retrucou, sem entender.

- È assim desde o tempo de Lorde Cortez, Conde Sawyer. Milady prefere comer no quarto a fazer as refeições no salão.

Uma criada começou a servir a mesa trazendo uma travessa com porco assado e legumes. Sawyer olhou para a comida e com uma expressão de fúria ergueu-se da cadeira.

- Mas isso vai mudar agora mesmo! Eu vou buscar milady para almoçar.- ele se dirigiu a criada, avisando para que ela ainda não servisse toda a comida até que ele voltasse.

Os cavaleiros de Sawyer assistiriam ao impasse em silêncio, mas quando o Conde se ausentou, eles começaram a conversar entre si a respeito do lorde estar tendo problemas conjugais. Goodwin tratou de abafar o caso.

- Não existe nada errado com o casamento do conde.- disse ele. – O conde e sua senhora estão se dando muito bem.

- Acreditamos que sim.- disse um dos cavaleiros. – Só se o conde fosse imbecil para não viver feliz ao lado daquela beldade. Nunca vi tanta beleza.

- Cuidado com sua língua, Dustin.- falou Goodwin. O conde Sawyer pode mandar cortá-la ou a feiticeira esposa dele pode deixá-lo mudo com um feitiço.

- Acredita mesmo que ela é uma bruxa?- indagou outro cavaleiro. – Mas ela é tão linda.

- E quem foi que inventou que as bruxas mais poderosas são feias?- retrucou Goodwin deixando os homens pensativos. Era melhor que ele alimentasse o boato de que a esposa do conde podia ser uma feiticeira poderosa do que ver os cavaleiros deixando rastros de saliva por onde a mulher passasse. Sawyer não gostaria disso e além do mais, a mulher era mesmo perigosa porque fora capaz de apunhalar o próprio marido na noite de núpcias. Goodwin gostaria de saber como Sawyer faria para convencê-la a descer para almoçar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia tentou esticar-se um pouco na tina de banho estreita enquanto Juliet lhe lavava os longos cabelos com essência de rosas vermelhas. As preferidas da lady.

- A senhora não me contou como foi sua noite de núpcias.- Juliet provocou espalhando a essência sob os cabelos dela, sabendo que ouviria um palavrão por perguntar isso.

- Diabos, mulher! A tua impertinência não se acaba nunca?

Juliet prendeu o riso e desculpou-se:

- Me perdoe, milady, eu não devia ter lhe perguntado isso. Sou uma impertinente. Pode mandar chicotear-me se quiser.

- Pois bem o merecias, Juliet. Não consegue controlar tua língua! Mas não farei isso contigo porque não confio em mais ninguém nesse castelo.

Juliet sorriu e abraçou a patroa pelos ombros.

- Obrigada, milady. És tão boa para mim!

- Está bem.- disse Ana se sentindo desconfortável com aquele abraço.

Juliet voltou a lavar-lhe os cabelos, mas sabia que Ana-Lucia queria falar. A conhecia muito bem.

- Esse homem... – ela começou a dizer e Juliet comemorou internamente sabendo que ela contaria tudo que queria saber. – Ele é diferente...

- Eu disse à senhora que ele era diferente!- Juliet afirmou.

- Eu esperava que ele fosse me fazer algum mal...

Juliet lembrou-se do barulho dos gritos dela em sua noite de núpcias com Lorde Daniel e entendeu do que ela estava falando.

- Mas ele não a machucou, senhora?- dessa vez havia preocupação na voz dela.

- Não.- Ana admitiu. – Mas ele tentou!

- Tentou? Como?

- Ele forçou um beijo, mais de um, em minha boca e eu o apunhalei.

- A senhora fez o que?- Juliet não podia acreditar.

- Eu o machuquei com o punhal e ele ficou furioso! Achei que fosse me estuprar, mas ele não o fez. Dormiu no chão. – Ana-Lucia omitiu a parte do pesadelo em que ele a acalentou em seus braços na cama e a beijou novamente, e que dessa vez ela correspondeu.

- Por isso a senhora diz que ele é diferente?

- Sim.- respondeu Ana. – Ele age como se fosse um bom homem, por isso ele é mais perigoso do que qualquer outro.

- Acredita mesmo nisso, milady?

- Com todas as forças de meu ser. E eu hei de descobrir o que esse homem pretende em nosso reino e o farei partir daqui logo, Juliet, você verá.

- Mas a senhora acha que não existe mesmo nenhuma possibilidade dele realmente estar sendo honesto?

- Não existem homens honestos, Juliet. Eles só querem duas coisas: maltratar as mulheres e ficar no poder.

Juliet terminou de lavar os cabelos de Ana-Lucia e ela se ergueu da tina para que Juliet os enxugasse.

- Ainda acho que a senhora deveria tentar ter uma boa conversa com ele.

- Isso é bobagem, Juliet. – Ana-Lucia estava dizendo enquanto Juliet esfregava-lhe os cabelos com uma toalha quando o conde Sawyer entrou de repente e estacou no lugar ao vê-la nua, de costas.

A beleza dela era indiscutível. A pele morena brilhava ao sol que entrava pela janela como se estivesse acariciando-lhe as costas, o bumbum empinado, as coxas grossas e os tornozelos bem torneados. Mas a despeito da voluptuosidade das curvas femininas de sua esposa, outra coisa foi capaz de chamar-lhe mais a atenção. Nas costas dela haviam pequenos ferimentos cicatrizados que pareciam ter sido feitos com chicote.

Sawyer ficou lá parado. Chocado com o que estava vendo. Foi quando Juliet notou a presença dele.

- Milorde?

O rosto de Ana-Lucia ficou lívido e ela se cobriu com a toalha rapidamente antes de dizer:

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Continua...


	5. Boni mores

**Capítulo 5- **_**Boni mores**_** (Bons modos)**

O Conde Sawyer ainda estava impactado pela visão que tivera quando Lady Ana-Lucia começou a praguejar e gritar com ele.

- Você é surdo?- ela perguntou. – Eu perguntei o que está fazendo aqui?

Mais uma vez os olhos de Sawyer percorreram o corpo moreno dela envolto em uma toalha às pressas. Dessa vez ela estava de frente e o encarava com um olhar de ódio tão grande que parecia que ia explodir a qualquer momento. Seu cabelo ainda estava pesado com a água do banho que escorria por seu corpo e ensopava a toalha.

- Eu não sou surdo, milady. Mas vou ficar se a senhora continuar gritando assim.- advertiu Sawyer sem paciência. – Vim aqui por que queria saber o motivo de sua demora em descer para o almoço.

- Ela estava se banhando, milorde... – começou a dizer Juliet, mas Sawyer a cortou.

- Não falei contigo, serviçal, estou falando com minha esposa.

- Não sou sua esposa! O casamento não foi consumado. – Ana disse com ar de triunfo.

- Ah é mesmo?- ele retrucou. – Pois bem, as coisas não serão assim por muito tempo. Muito em breve nosso casamento será consumado! – ele proferiu sem se importar que Juliet soubesse que ele mal a havia tocado na noite anterior. – E além disso, pouco importa se ainda foi consumado ou não, as ordens do rei para que eu assumisse esse castelo e a tomasse como esposa foram claras para mim e eu não pretendo desobedecê-lo, portanto, não me importa se vais cuspir aos meus pés, me dar punhaladas ou se esconder para não comparecer às refeições, eu sempre virei buscá-la e terá que obedecer às minhas ordens daqui para a frente, está me entendendo Lady Sawyer?

- Não sou Lady Sawyer!- ela gritou. – Eu jogo uma maldição nesse sobrenome! Jamais serei sua lady!

- Que seja!- retrucou ele sem se importar com as palavras dela. – Se não se vestir e descer para o almoço em dez minutos eu voltarei e a levarei arrastada para o salão de refeições pelos cabelos!

Dizendo isso, ele deu as costas a ela e deixou o quarto, batendo a porta.

- Jesus Cristo!- Juliet exclamou. – È melhor se vestir depressa, milady, vou pegar sua túnica!

- Não, dê-me o roupão de seda!- ela disse. – Se o senhor meu marido acha que pode me fazer ameaças, está muito enganado.

- Como assim o roupão de seda, milady?- questionou Juliet sem entender.

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, criada. Anda logo, dê-me o roupão de seda. O conde vai pagar caro por desafiar-me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Longos vinte minutos depois e Lady Ana-Lucia ainda não tinha descido para o salão de refeições. O conde ainda não tinha autorizado que a refeição fosse servida e os homens estavam impacientes à mesa.

Ele já estava se levantando para retornar aos aposentos da esposa e trazê-la à mesa arrastada pelos cabelos quando a viu descendo as escadas acompanhada pela criada. Inacreditavelmente, ela não usava nada mais que um roupão de seda branco. Os longos cabelos ainda molhados, salpicando gotículas de água à medida que a lady caminhava.

- Mas que diabos!- o conde bradou zangado. – O que pensa que está fazendo?

- Boa tarde, senhores.- ela saudou os homens de Sawyer com um sorriso de escárnio.

Os olhos de Sawyer quase pularam das órbitas quando ele pôde ver a sombra dos seios através da seda e os mamilos perfeitos marcando o tecido. Sua esposa estava praticamente nua no salão de refeições e os soldados a devoravam com o olhar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sawyer retirou a casaca que cobria sua túnica cinza escura e correu até a esposa cobrindo-a.

- O que... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele segurou no braço dela com firmeza, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você vai voltar para os aposentos imediatamente e eu irei junto contigo para ensinar-te a ter boas maneiras!

- Me solta!- Ana-Lucia exigiu entre dentes, mas ele não a soltou e disse aos criados. – Podem servir a comida aos homens porque eu não irei comer agora.

Juliet fez menção de segui-los quando eles subiram as escadas, mas Sawyer a parou com um gesto de sua mão.

- Quero falar com minha esposa a sós. Não precisa nos acompanhar.

A criada ficou muito preocupada com a patroa, mesmo assim obedeceu às ordens do conde. Goodwin viu a bela moça com expressão aflita parada aos pés da escada e levantou-se da mesa, se aproximando dela.

- Não fique tão preocupada, senhorita. Meu senhor não vai mordê-la a não ser que a dama queira.- disse ele, malicioso.

- È bom que assim seja pois milady não vai suportar mais outro marido violento e eu recomendaria que seu senhor tivesse cuidado com ela.- disse Juliet fazendo uma mesura para Goodwin e se retirando do salão de refeições.

Um dos cavaleiros se aproximou dele e disse:

- A criada de Lady Sawyer é bonita, hein? Acho que nossa estadia nesse castelo está começando a ficar mais interessante.

Goodwin lançou um olhar severo para o cavaleiro:

- Se não quiser acordar sem seus bens masculinos preciosos no meio da noite, Linvingston, fique longe da criada de Lady Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Enquanto isso, no corredor principal que dava para os aposentos do senhor do castelo, o conde Sawyer literalmente arrastava sua esposa. Ela se debatia, praguejava e tentava mordê-lo, mas ele parecia não se importar com isso enquanto a conduzia a força para dentro do quarto.

- Vai ficar rouca se continuar gritando desse jeito, milady.- ele avisou e a jogou na cama de dossel quando eles adentraram o quarto.

O movimento brusco não a machucou, mas a posição em que ela caiu na cama deixou boa parte de suas coxas expostas e ela teve que ser rápida para cobrir sua intimidade que por pouco não se revelou ao conde.

Sawyer deu uma risada amarga.

- Oh, então parece que agora a senhora recuperou o pudor não foi?

- Você não tem o direito de...

- Cale-se!- Sawyer bradou. – È você quem não tem o direito de envergonhar-me na frente de meus guerreiros e amigos. No que estava pensando quando resolveu descer nua para o almoço?

- Eu estava pensando que tenho o direito de vestir o que quiser!

- Não sendo minha esposa e muito menos no meu castelo!

- O castelo não é seu!- Ana rebateu.

- Agora é, portanto sou eu quem manda aqui! Você queria que os meus cavaleiros pensassem que casei-me com uma meretriz que anda nua pelo castelo? Quer dizer então que prefere mostrar teu corpo adorável ao meu exército do que fazê-lo para mim?

Ana-Lucia ouviu as palavras do marido, e estranhamente achou que ele estava sentindo algo além de raiva. Era algo parecido com mágoa e ciúme. Mas não podia ser, por que ele sentiria ciúmes dela? Eram casados, mas mal se conheciam.

- Eu não sei o que quer de mim.- disse ela. – Já tem o castelo.- se tivesse se lembrado de colocar seu punhal à disposição, embaixo do roupão de seda Ana não estaria tendo essa conversa com ele agora. Já o teria apunhalado.

- Eu preciso dizer o que eu realmente quero de você?- ele indagou se aproximando dela com algo perigoso no olhar que Ana não pôde definir. O estômago dela se contraiu de angústia e ela se encolheu na cama.

Mas Sawyer a puxou pelos braços, trazendo-a para junto dele.

- Já que não tens pudor, não há mal nenhum em me deixar ver teu corpo.- ele exigiu olhando com desejo para os seios que se mostravam sob o tecido transparente.

Quando Ana-Lucia teve aquela idéia para humilhar Sawyer em nenhum momento pensou na própria humilhação. Sim, ele tinha razão, ela agira como uma despudorada e agora não podia exigir respeito do próprio marido. Tentou apelar, de repente estava com muito medo dele.

- Não, por favor...

Mas ele não parecia ouvi-la e segurando-a com força, deslizou as mãos devagar pela cintura dela, quase sem tocá-la. Os olhos azuis agressivos fitaram os dela e ele roubou-lhe um beijo. Não foi um beijo como o que trocaram de manhã cedo na cama, mas um beijo grosseiro, exigente.

Ele a estava machucando e Ana-Lucia tinha consciência disso. Lembrou-se de Danny e de quantas vezes tinha sido violentada, não queria isso de novo.

- Me deixe por favor... – ela pediu outra vez quando ele soltou os lábios dela e deixou que ela respirasse.

- Não, não vou deixá-la, vai pagar por sua desobediência!- ele disse beijando-a no pescoço.

Ana estremeceu e lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos antecipando o pior. Mas ao contrário do beijo agressivo, o toque dele era delicado, suave. Ele deslizava as mãos por seu corpo como uma pluma, quase sem tocá-la.

Deslizando um dedo pela face dela, ele a beijou novamente na boca antes de abrir devagar a parte de cima do roupão de seda e parar para admirar-lhe os seios. Ana engoliu em seco esperando pelo que ele iria fazer, mas ele se limitou a contemplá-la.

- Você é tão bonita. A sua pele é tão macia. Eu queria poder tocá-la se a senhora me permitisse.

Ana-Lucia não podia acreditar nas palavras dele. Ele estava pedindo permissão para tocá-la? Ela estava tão confusa, não podia permitir que ele continuasse, pois sabia como isso acabaria, com ela machucada no final, sentindo dores por todo o corpo apenas para cumprir sua função de esposa.

- Afaste-se de mim!- ela exigiu, mas Sawyer voltou a abraçá-la, delicadamente e beijou-lhe os lábios de modo suave, dizendo:

- Por que está com medo de mim, pequena? Eu só quero estar com a minha esposa, conhecê-la melhor, por que não me permite...

- Eu sei o que você quer!- ela gritou. – Mas isso eu não vou te dar! Você é igual a todos!- ela acusou com o dedo em riste se afastando dele e fechando o robe de seda para esconder os seios.

- Está tentando se esconder de mim.- Sawyer acusou de volta. – Mas ainda posso vê-la! Está nua, tão nua quanto esteve lá embaixo no salão de refeições na frente de todos os meus homens! Eu estou tão zangado com você!

- Mal me conhece!- Ana retrucou. – Como pode estar zangado comigo?

- Estou zangado porque estou casado com uma mulher que me odeia. O que acha disso?

Ana não respondeu. Ficou parada olhando para ele.

- Eu sou seu marido e não quero forçá-la a nada. Tudo o que peço é que me deixe ver seu corpo. Por favor, não me negue isso.

Ana-Lucia olhou direto para os olhos dele e ponderou sobre o pedido. Ele parecia tão sincero e ela o tinha envergonhado. Seu marido merecia uma retratação de sua parte. Mas o que estava pensando? Aquele homem não era seu marido, era um estranho!

- Não vou sair desse quarto enquanto não tiver meu desejo atendido.- ele disse, surpreendendo-a. Quero que tire o robe e me deixe contemplá-la por alguns segundos. Sei que está sem o seu punhal , portanto não pode ferir-me.

Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de bater nele. De gritar e de chorar também. Ele não lhe deixara escolha. O conde estava lá sentado na cama esperando que ela tirasse o robe e não iria embora até que o fizesse. Ela não conseguia entender esse desejo dele de vê-la nua, nem mesmo Danny jamais exigira tal coisa quando a procurava no leito. Ele se contentava em subir-lhe a túnica até os quadris e pronto, fazia o que queria fazer e ia embora.

Mas Sawyer era diferente. Ele a beijara com uma ternura que Ana jamais pensou ser capaz de existir. Além disso, ele não estava ameaçando estuprá-la, pedia apenas que ela tirasse o robe para que ele pudesse contemplar seu corpo. Que tipo de homem era aquele?

- Ah, por Deus!- ema resmungou com os dedos segurando o laço do robe branco, suas mãos estavam tremendo.

- Não vou machucá-la!- ele frisou. – Mas se não tirar isso agora mesmo então eu o farei. O que prefere?

Ana-Lucia sabia que era a única culpada disso estar acontecendo agora. Ela não deveria ter desafiado o conde daquela maneira. Suas mãos estavam tremendo, mas Ana faria o que ele pediu. Só assim ele a deixaria em paz ou assim ela esperava. Estava com muito medo de que Sawyer se aproveitasse de sua vulnerabilidade e a violentasse.

Buscando forças dentro de si mesma para vencer aquela barreira, Ana-Lucia finalmente soltou o laço do robe de seda e deixou que o tecido macio deslizasse por seu corpo até cair aos seus pés suavemente.

Sawyer sorriu fascinado. Ela era tudo o que ele esperava e muito mais. Qualquer homem cairia a seus pés se pudesse vê-la agora. O tom da pele dera era o mais impressionante. O corpo dele estremeceu de desejo, queria muito tocá-la. Sawyer observou o quanto ela estava nervosa através do movimento dos seios dela, subindo e descendo, a respiração descompassada. O olhar dele se prendeu no ventre plano e nas curvas sensuais da cintura e dos quadris. O ninho de pêlos íntimos entre as coxas dela eram escuros e aparentemente macios.

Com esforço ele subiu o olhar de volta para a barriga dela, o umbigo pequeno os seios firmes, os mamilos despontando, o pescoço delicado até chegar aos olhos que estavam tomados por lágrimas.

Naquele momento, Sawyer sentiu um aperto no peito. Ana-Lucia parecia realmente assustada.

- Por que está chorando, pequena?- ele indagou carinhoso, se levantando da cama para se aproximar dela. Ana-Lucia deu um passo atrás. – Não tenha medo!- disse ele. – Já disse que não vou machucá-la. – Você é tão bonita. Se eu soubesse o quanto era linda desse jeito teria recebido a missiva do rei e partido imediatamente porque casar contigo seria uma benção.

Ana ouviu as palavras dele e ficou parada, esperando que ele se aproximasse. Seu rosto estava corado porque ela queimava de vergonha de estar nua na frente, mas o olhar de Sawyer era de total apreciação. Ele parecia deleitado com ela.

- Eu gostaria de poder tocá-la minha querida, não só com minhas mãos, mas com meus lábios e minha língua... – ele sussurrou as últimas palavras e Ana sentiu um arrepio em seu corpo. Mas não foi um arrepio de medo, foi algo diferente.

Ele passeou ao redor dela mostrando sua apreciação e continuou falando em tom sedutor:

- Eu beijaria tua boca e deslizaria meus lábios por teu pescoço lindo até chegar ao teu colo e aninhar-me em teus seios voluptuosos, sugando teus mamilos morenos...

- Por que está dizendo isso?- ela perguntou passando os braços ao redor dos seios como se para protegê-los do que ele dizia que faria com ela se pudesse.

- Porque é o que sinto desejo de fazer, minha senhora. Teu ventre me encanta e penso que há flores entre tuas pernas...

As bochechas de Ana ficaram ainda mais vermelhas. Sawyer colocou-se detrás dela e afastou-lhe os cabelos longos para ver as pequenas cicatrizes de perto. Sem dúvida tinham sido feitas por um chicote. Mas ele achou melhor não conversar com ela sobre aquilo naquele momento. Ela tinha baixado a guarda e ele não podia trazer a agressividade dela de volta, não ali.

- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou quando sentiu que ele lhe cheirava os cabelos e beijava-lhe o pescoço.

- Sentindo teu perfume, tão doce... – os lábios dele deslizaram pela pele suave do pescoço dela e Sawyer sugou-lhe na garganta. Ana ficou petrificada com o movimento dele. Jamais tinha sentido nada parecido.

Os mamilos dela se arrepiaram e Ana acreditou estar com frio.

- Pare, por favor, eu estou com frio...

Os braços dele então envolveram-na.

- Eu vou aquecê-la. – ele continuou dando pequenos beijos no pescoço dela e no lóbulo da orelha enquanto acariciava-lhe os cabelos. Ana sentia sua pele queimar e ela pegou-se desejando que ele tocasse outros lugares além do pescoço e dos cabelos.

Num gesto impensado até para ela mesma, Ana-Lucia pegou a mão dele e colocou sobre um de seus seios como se quisesse apaziguar algo que a incomodava bastante. Surpreso com a atitude dela, Sawyer gemeu roucamente no ouvido de Ana e suas mãos pressionaram com força o seio dela sentindo que o corpo dela começava a responder às suas carícias. Mas não seria assim daquela maneira. Ele queria que ela se entregasse por vontade própria, que viesse até ele.

Sawyer se afastou e Ana estremeceu novamente. Confusa sobre as sensações que acabara de experimentar.

- Vista-se e por favor desça para almoçarmos. Precisamos ir fazer uma visita à vila esta tarde e acho que já nos demoramos demais.- disse ele, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Mas... – ela balbuciou, ainda sentindo o corpo queimar. Sawyer viu o desejo nos olhos dela e sorriu controlando internamente seu próprio desejo. O jogo tinha começado e ele estava ganhando, não poderia voltar atrás.

- O que houve querida? Ainda está com frio? Então é melhor se vestir logo para não pegar um resfriado.

Ana buscou seu robe e o vestiu depressa, sentindo-se humilhada.

- Por que fez tudo isso?- indagou recuperando o senso e a agressividade.

- Para que quando chegue a hora você implore para que eu a possua e acredite em mim, querida esposa, ainda irá implorar! Desça em cinco minutos e vestida decentemente, não vou esperar mais que isso!

Quando Sawyer deixou o quarto, Ana-Lucia atirou suas sandálias à porta de madeira gritando furiosa: Bastardo!

Continua...


	6. Manus Mariti

**Capítulo 6- **_**Manus Mariti (Poder do marido)**_

O Conde Sawyer remexeu a comida no prato e olhou para esposa sentada ao seu lado. Ela também não estava comendo. Ana-Lucia tinha descido para o almoço menos de cinco minutos depois, vestida com uma túnica negra abotoada até o pescoço. Decentemente como seu marido ordenara.

Sawyer não gostaria de convencer sua esposa pela autoridade de marido. Ele realmente almejava que eles pudessem ser companheiros. Queria ter um casamento como o de seus pais. Jamais vira o Duque de Shephard gritando com sua esposa. Eles sempre concordavam em tudo e mesmo quando não concordavam o conflito não se estendia por mais que algumas horas.

Mas com Ana-Lucia era muito diferente. Estava há dois dias no castelo e praticamente não tinha conseguido nenhum progresso com ela. Não considerava o fato de tê-la feito despir-se para ele e em seguida obedientemente acompanhá-lo durante o almoço com seus homens um progresso. Ela só agira assim porque ele a ameaçara e o conde não queria ter sua esposa subserviente através do medo.

- Você não está comendo.- ele comentou baixinho com ela.

Ana não respondeu e Sawyer franziu o cenho e disse:

- Você não me respondeu.

- Se eu não te responder, vai cortar a minha língua, senhor meu marido?- Ana indagou com petulância e alguns soldados contiveram o riso.

- O almoço está encerrado!- bradou o conde.

- Mas ainda não terminamos de comer.- queixou-se Goodwin. – E nós tivemos que esperar tanto...

- Pois não me importa!- disse Sawyer. – Já passou da hora de almoçar há muito tempo.

- Diabos!- resmungou Goodwin largando uma coxa de frango no prato.

O soldado que estava sentado ao seu lado cochichou com ele:

- Não se preocupe Goodwin, podemos barganhar comida com a cozinheira.

Sawyer ergueu-se da mesa e Ana o acompanhou somente para dar um passo atrás indicando que se retiraria do salão.

- Aonde pensa que vai, senhora minha esposa?- Sawyer indagou.

- Aos meus aposentos, senhor meu marido.- ela respondeu debochada. – Nós já almoçamos. Será que o senhor humildemente me permite descansar um pouco?

- De maneira nenhuma, senhora.- ele respondeu. – Eu disse a você que iríamos visitar o reino esta tarde, portanto acompanha-me ao estábulo, querida?

- Estábulo?- ela franziu o cenho.

Juliet que como sempre se encontrava próxima à escada esperando por sua senhora se adiantou e disse:

- Milorde, milady não gosta de cavalos.

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Lady Sawyer, detesto essa mania que a sua serviçal tem de ficar falando quando não é chamada.

- Mas eu não quero ir ao estábulo!- Ana retrucou.

- Mas precisamos ir ao estábulo para pegarmos os cavalos. Como pretende ir à vila? A pé? Tem noção da extensão de nossas terras, minha senhora?- perguntou Sawyer.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu e Sawyer achou isso muito estranho.

- Já que prefere não responder, é melhor que não percamos mais tempo aqui. Precisamos ir. – ele olhou para Goodwin e o amigo fez cara de desespero. – Está bem Goodwin, escolha dois dos homens para nos acompanharem, você pode ficar e terminar de almoçar.

Goodwin abriu um belo sorriso e piscou para Juliet que virou o rosto timidamente.

- Retornaremos antes do anoitecer.- o conde anunciou e segurando delicadamente porém com firmeza na mão da esposa, ele a conduziu para fora do castelo em direção aos estábulos.

Ana-Lucia estava aterrorizada. Nunca tinha montado antes e tinha medo de cavalos. Quando eles chegaram aos estábulos, ela se escondeu atrás de Sawyer. Ele estranhou o movimento e perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Por que não vamos caminhando?- ela perguntou, incerta.

- Eu disse a você que a distância era muito longa.

- É que eu...tenho medo de cavalos.- ela finalmente admitiu.

O conde piscou, incrédulo.

- A senhora tem medo de cavalos? Mas como pode isso? Não costumava passear a cavalo por suas terras?

- Não mais, senhor.- ela respondeu, pronunciando a palavra senhor com deboche. – Não gosto mais de cavalgar e se quer mesmo me levar à vila, teremos que ir de coche.

- Eu não descerei à vila de coche como uma matrona.- Sawyer resmungou. – Se não gosta de cavalos, tudo bem, não precisará conduzir um sozinha, cavalgará comigo.

Ana alargou os olhos, se preparando para a discussão.

- Já disse que não cavalgarei. Qual é o seu problema que não consegue me entender? Estou falando em sua língua, mas posso começas a dizer-lhe insultos em minha língua se preferir, garanto que serão mais ofensivos.

O cavalariço aguardava pacientemente as ordens para selar os cavalos enquanto seus senhores discutiam. Mas Sawyer não estava interessado em ser rebaixado outra vez na frente de um criado por causa de sua esposa geniosa.

Muito aborrecido, ele a segurou pelo braço com firmeza, porém se machucá-la e arrastou-a para um canto do estábulo.

- A senhora não entendeu nada do que eu lhe disse hoje mais cedo? Que não deveria me desobedecer, especialmente na frente dos criados?

- Solte-me!- ela ordenou.

- Não até que diga que cavalgará comigo.

- Não cavalgarei com o senhor. Nem com ninguém! Não subirei em um cavalo outra vez!

- E por que não?- ele indagou sério, sem soltar o braço dela.

- Não interessa!- Lady Ana respondeu com rispidez.

- Pois vou fazer a senhora mudar de idéia.

- Ah é? Como?- ela provocou e Sawyer imediatamente a puxou contra si e a beijou com violência.

Tomada de surpresa, Ana-Lucia não foi capaz de se mexer. Não imaginara que ele pudesse fazer aquilo na frente do cavalariço. Quando Sawyer a soltou, ela olhou para ele com os mesmos olhos assustados de quando tivera que se despir na frente dele.

- Essa foi minha última palavra! Virá comigo agora e se ousar me desobedecer novamente eu a beijarei e farei isso todas as vezes em que se mostrar arredia comigo, fui claro?

Ela nada disse e o conde ordenou ao cavalariço que selasse um garanhão para eles. Quando chegou a hora de subir no cavalo, Ana-Lucia estava pálida e trêmula. Sawyer queria saber porque ela tinha tanto medo de cavalos, mas sabia que ela não responderia a sua pergunta e ele não queria mais ficar brigando com ela à toa.

Com uma habilidade que surpreendeu Ana-Lucia, Sawyer montou no cavalo e ajeitou-se na sela, puxando-a pela mão para cima. Ana sentou-se de costas para ele e quando ela fez menção de separar as pernas na cela como ele havia feito, o conde a parou.

- O que pensa que está fazendo, Lady Sawyer?

- Estou sendo obrigada a cavalgar com você.- ela respondeu com tremor evidente na voz. Estava com muito medo de estar ali.

- Estou me referindo à forma com que a senhora está pensando em montar o cavalo. Por acaso não lhe passou pela cabeça que as mulheres decentes não montam com as pernas separadas?

Ana-Lucia deu um olhar duvidoso a ele.

- A senhora deve montar de lado, mantendo as pernas juntas.

- Mas assim não posso me apoiar e irei cair.- disse ela com preocupação.

- Não, não irá cair porque eu a apoiarei. Agora por favor, sente-se direito.

Ana fez o que ele pediu ainda que estivesse com medo.

- Não vou deixar você cair, pequena.- ele disse suavemente ao ouvido dela antes de envolver um braço possessivo ao redor da cintura de Ana.

Sawyer então bateu com o chicote nas ancas do cavalo e cavalgou para fora do estábulo. Ana-Lucia fechou os olhos de medo. Lá fora, os dois soldados da comitiva que o acompanhariam já estavam esperando.

Durante o trajeto para a vila, Sawyer e Ana não conversaram. Ela se mantinha colada a ele como se temesse escorregar a qualquer momento e fixara os olhos em um ponto qualquer da estrada.

Sawyer jamais a deixaria cair, mas era evidente que Ana-Lucia não confiava nele, pelo menos não ainda. Mas Sawyer faria com que ela confiasse, aos poucos. Queria ter um casamento de verdade com ela e para isso precisava domá-la primeiro. O que não estava sendo tarefa fácil.

Quando eles chegaram à vila e Sawyer desceu com Ana-Lucia do cavalo, as pernas dela bambearam e ele teve que segurá-la.

- Você está bem?- ele indagou.

- Sim.- ela respondeu fazendo esforço para se apoiar nas próprias pernas, não queria ficar dependendo do marido para nada. Não precisava dele.

Mesmo percebendo a relutância dela em ficar perto dele, Sawyer segurou-lhe a mão enquanto os soldados amarravam os cavalos. Eles então caminharam por entre as humildes casas da vila.

As pessoas pararam seus afazerem para vê-los passar. Sawyer cumprimentou as pessoas dizendo as únicas palavras que conhecia em espanhol.

- _Buenos tardes, como estan_? Yo soy Lorde Sawyer.

Todos olhavam com desconfiança para ele, sem responder ao cumprimento. Porém, um homem idoso foi o único a se aproximar deles e com um sorriso enorme na face, ele se dirigiu a Ana-Lucia dizendo:

_- Buenas tardes, Lady Ana._

As pessoas então voltaram sua atenção para Ana-Lucia. Sorriam para ela como se estivessem encantadas pela lady estar ali.

- _Buenas tardes._- Ana respondeu sem saber mais o que dizer, buscando a mão de Sawyer ao seu lado.

O conde segurou a mão da esposa e fitou as pessoas ao redor deles.

- Alguém aqui fala inglês?- ele perguntou. Um longo silêncio sucedeu-se àquela pergunta e Sawyer já estava começando a ficar impaciente quando um homem de meia idade se manifestou dizendo:

- Eu falo inglês, senhor. Minha mãe era inglesa e ensinou-me o idioma.

- Muito bem.- disse Sawyer. Ana-Lucia mantinha sua mão agarrada à dele como se estivesse temendo alguma coisa. – Se você sabia falar inglês por que não respondeu logo que perguntei?

- Porque não confio no senhor, milorde. Assim como nenhum de nós confia. Por que um inglês teria direito de governar um feudo espanhol?

- Foi seu rei quem assim o ordenou.- respondeu Sawyer. – Ele ordenou que eu desposasse a viúva de Lorde Cortez e assumisse o reino. E agora eu estou aqui para dizer a todos que pretendo ser diferente de seu antigo líder. Não vim aqui para tomar nada de ninguém, pelo contrário, quero que as coisas por aqui melhorem.

O homem pôs-se a traduzir para o espanhol o que Sawyer estava dizendo e alguns sons de incredulidade foram ouvidos.

- Não conseguem confiar em mim? Pois bem, lhes mostrarei do que sou capaz. _El viento salvaje _ não será mais esse lugar mergulhado em sombras que conhecem.- disse Sawyer.

- Nosso feudo era diferente quando o pai de Lady Ana era vivo. Lorde Manoel de Sanz era um _hombre bueno_.- disse o homem. – Mas quando Lorde Daniel Cortez assumiu o feudo, tudo mudou e nunca mais pudemos ver Lady Ana novamente. Ele a trancou no castelo por dois anos e só agora a estamos vendo novamente.

Sawyer olhou para Ana-Lucia.

- Isto é verdade, senhora?- ele perguntou a ela.

- Por favor, me leve de volta para o castelo.- ela pediu nervosa.

- Sim, senhor, é verdade. – o homem respondeu em lugar de Ana-Lucia. – E por isso, daremos uma chance ao senhor por ter trazido a filha de Manoel de Sanz á vila novamente. Nós a amamos desde que nasceu. Ela representa a beleza e juventude de nosso povo. Se for capaz de trazê-la de volta à vida, nosso feudo será como antes.- garantiu ele.

Sawyer estava curioso sobre a adoração que aquelas pessoas tinham por sua esposa, principalmente levando em consideração o que diziam sobre ela na Inglaterra. Agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca que o boato tinha sido forjado.

- Sou um homem de palavra, senhor.- disse Sawyer. – Em pouco tempo verá as mudanças que ocorrerão no feudo, mas para isso preciso da cooperação de todos.

O homem traduziu tudo o que Sawyer havia dito e depois de uma rápido diálogo em espanhol com os outros habitantes do feudo, ele disse:

- Já temos nossa resposta, mas creio que Lady Ana pode traduzi-la para o senhor.

Sawyer voltou-se para ela:

- O que eles dizem, minha senhora?

- Que o apoiarão, meu marido.- ela respondeu timidamente, colocando-se atrás de Sawyer como uma menina assustada.

- Como se chama, sir?- perguntou Sawyer ao homem que falava inglês.

- John Locke, milorde.

- Vou me lembrar do seu nome.- disse Sawyer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O caminho de volta para o castelo foi mais tranqüilo. Ana-Lucia parecia ter se acostumado ao balanço do cavalo. Quando chegaram ao castelo, ele queria conversar sobre o que disseram a respeito dela ter ficado enclausurada por dois anos, mas Ana simplesmente disse a ele:

- Quero ir ao meu quarto descansar, milorde e nada do que disser vai me fazer mudar de idéia, nem mesmo me beijar.- disse ela com petulância, subindo as escadas em direção aos aposentos.

Dessa vez, Sawyer não a seguiu. Resolveu dar-lhe algum espaço até a noite. Não adiantava forçá-la se queria conseguir a confiança dela.

Quando a noite chegou, ela desceu para jantar assim que foi chamada em seus aposentos. Dessa vez vestia uma adorável túnica verde-lavanda. Nenhum sinal de provocação contra ele. Os cabelos dela estavam presos à metade com um broche em formato de rosa e os cachos negros caíam delicadamente sobre seus ombros e costas.

Os belos olhos cor de âmbar estavam tranqüilos e ela não parecia disposta a nenhum tipo de discussão naquela noite. Sawyer sentiu esperanças. Se ele tentasse algo com ela naquela noite, sua esposa cederia? Ele se lembrou do corpo nu dela quando se despira para ele àquela manhã e seu corpo inteiro ficou tenso.

A imagem de Ana-Lucia pegando a mão dele e colocando-a sobre seu seio macio fez com que ele quase gemesse, mas o conde disfarçou sua excitação e esperou ansiosamente pela hora de dormir.

Depois do jantar, Ana-Lucia logo se retirou para os aposentos e Sawyer resolveu jogar cartas com Goodwin e outros de seus homens. Quando ele finalmente subiu para o quarto, encontrou Juliet terminando de trançar o cabelo de sua senhora para dormir. Dessa vez Ana-Lucia uma comportada camisola de algodão cor de creme, abotoada até o pescoço. Sawyer pensou que ela não ficaria vestida naquele traje por muito tempo, que ele a despiria com prazer e então eles fariam amor. Depois disso, ela adormeceria nua em seus braços.

- Boa noite, milorde.- disse Juliet. – Já terminei por aqui.- ela fez uma mesura. – Até amanhã, milady.

Quando a criada deixou o quarto, Sawyer disse à Ana-Lucia:

- Está linda, querida. Mas não era necessário vestir estes trajes e trançar os cabelos porque esta noite a quero nua e de cabelos soltos...

- Como ousa?- Ana gritou. – Já não viu o suficiente por hoje? Por que precisa tanto me ver nua?

- Porque sou seu marido e sei que você tem um corpo lindo.- ele respondeu e então Ana fez algo inesperado.

Ela se deitou na cama e suspendeu a camisola até a altura das coxas dizendo:

- Não agüento mais isso! Não posso viver desse jeito! Por favor, se quer fazer isso faça logo e me deixe em paz!

Sawyer não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo.

- O que você está dizendo, senhora?

- Que eu quero que me possua logo e acabe com isso de uma vez! Mas saiba que não vou permitir que faça isso todas as noites ou que me bata, está entendendo?

- Eu nunca bateria isso em você ao contrário de você que me apunhalou em nossa noite de núpcias.- ele rosnou para ela.

- Vai fazer ou não?- ela perguntou, pálida e trêmula, as coxas expostas, mas as pernas fechadas guardando a intimidade oculta pela bainha da camisola.

- Não vou fazer amor com uma mulher que me odeia e está a ponto de desmaiar caso eu toque um dedo nela, portanto, cubra suas pernas, milady.

Ainda trêmula, Ana-Lucia ajeitou a camisola sobre as pernas. Sawyer então começou a despir-se para dormir, praguejando mentalmente o fato de sua esposa estar se comportando daquela maneira com ele.

Quando Ana viu que ele tirava suas roupas, ela acusou:

- Você disse que não faria nada comigo esta noite!

- E não farei!- ele respondeu. – Mas gosto de dormir despido e não vou abdicar de meu conforto só porque a senhora não quer olhar para algo que já deve ter visto muitas vezes.

Ana-Lucia abaixou o rosto, como se aquelas palavras a tivessem magoado profundamente e Sawyer se arrependeu de tê-las dito. Ela então se levantou da cama e foi se refugiar no sofá. Sawyer terminou de se despir e completamente nu entrou debaixo das cobertas.

- Por que está se deitando no sofá?

- Por que o senhor está despido!- ela acusou novamente, se encolhendo no pequeno sofá.

- Oh por Deus, pare com isso mulher e venha se deitar comigo. Não vou tocá-la a não ser que queira!

Ana não respondeu e permaneceu no sofá. Sawyer não discutiu com ela. No entanto, a noite estava fria e no meio da madrugada Sawyer acordou e viu que Ana tremia de frio no sofá. Resmungando diante da teimosia dela, ele levantou-se da cama e foi buscá-la, trazendo-a em seus braços.

Ela não acordou quando ele a deitou na cama e a cobriu com o lençol aninhando-se junto a ela e adormecendo em seguida.

Continua...


	7. Pro derelicto

**Capítulo 7- **_**Pro derelicto**_ (Desamparo)

_As mãos de Ana-Lucia estavam tremendo. Ela nunca sentira tanto medo em sua vida. Tinha apenas 17 anos e se via obrigada a concordar com toda aquela situação imposta por seu pai. Era tão estranho que de repente Manoel de Sanz tivesse passado do homem bom que sempre fora ao homem cruel que obrigara sua única filha a se casar com o vil Daniel Cortez._

_A cerimônia mal tinha sido finalizada e o homem a arrastou para os aposentos, ansioso para consumar o casamento. Lady Ana-Lucia não teve tempo nem de falar com sua mãe que viu sua menina ser levada escadas acima como se fosse um cordeiro pronto para o sacrifício e nada podia fazer para ajudá-la. Daniel Cortez agora era seu marido e tinha todo o direito de exigir o corpo casto de Ana-Lucia._

_Quando eles entraram no quarto, Daniel fechou a pesada porta de madeira com um estrondo. Ana-Lucia encolheu-se toda em sua pomposa túnica branca de casamento. O véu ainda lhe cobria o rosto, pois seu marido não fizera questão de beijá-la quando o sacerdote os declarou marido e mulher._

_Então ele se aproximou de Ana como um animal faminto e ergue-lhe o véu branco sorrindo maliciosamente._

_- Você é bonita, milady. Valeu muito a pena aceitá-la como pagamento das dívidas de seu pai._

_- Dívidas?- balbuciou Ana-Lucia sem entender._

_Mas Daniel não queria saber de falar sobre as dívidas do reino. Ele segurou Ana pelo queixo e ela pensou que ele fosse beijá-la, mas Daniel não o fez. Afastando-se novamente, disse a ela:_

_- Tire o véu e as meias de seda. Depois se deite na cama e erga a túnica até a cintura._

_- Não... – ela murmurou em protesto. Estava assustada demais. Não entendia o que ele queria fazer com ela. Sua mãe lhe explicara uma vez que depois de casada ela deveria se deitar com o marido, mas não imaginava que fosse assim de maneira tão crua._

_- Não?- ele retrucou. – Ora, não ouse me desafiar sua vagabunda! O seu papai entregou você pra mim e agora você é minha, vai fazer o que eu mandar!_

_- Não!- Ana disse com mais firmeza dessa vez e caminhou alguns passos para longe dele._

_Essa atitude atiçou a ira de Daniel e seus olhos ficaram perigosamente mais escuros do que o normal. Ana se afastou ainda mais tentando correr para fora do quarto, mas Daniel foi ao encalço dela e a trouxe de volta segurando-a com força pelo braço._

_Sem nenhuma delicadeza ele a jogou na cama de costas para ele. Usou o peso de seu próprio corpo para prendê-la ao colchão de plumas. Ana gritou, bem alto, mas ele pareceu não se importar, tampouco ninguém entrou no aposento para salvá-la._

_Daniel rasgou-lhe a túnica e sem nenhum cuidado ou preparo, ele abaixou os cordões da própria calça e a possuiu de uma só vez, fundo. Ana gritou histérica. A dor era insuportável. Era como ferro queimando em brasa. A carne tenra de seu corpo foi rompida com violência e ela se viu invadida por algo indesejável. _

_Como ela não estava excitada, Daniel forçou a entrada no corpo dela muitas vezes e a cada investida era uma tortura para ela. A dor era tão intensa que Ana-Lucia sentiu a visão ficar turva e as forças se esvaírem._

_Então ele a deixou. Prostrada na cama. Sangue escorrendo livremente por entre as pernas dela, no local onde ele tinha invadido e machucado. Ele voltou a arrumar os cordões da calça e foi comemorar seu casamento com algumas damas de moral duvidosa na vila._

_Raquel, a mãe de Ana, e Juliet, a criada pessoal dela, entraram no aposento assim que Lorde Daniel saiu e foram cuidar da pobre moça que havia sido tão brutalmente violada pelo marido._

_Ao ver o estado de sua filha, Raquel caiu em prantos e foi amparada por Juliet._

_- Precisamos cuidar dela, milady._

_Raquel assentiu e juntas elas banharam Ana, retiraram as roupas rasgadas e usaram ervas para aliviar a dor física. Mas a dor emocional da humilhação que sofrera, esta Ana-Lucia levaria para consigo para sempre._

- Não Daniel, pare! Nãoo! Por favor! Eu não quero...não quero...

Sawyer assustou-se de repente com os gritos de sua esposa. Ela estava tendo pesadelos outra vez. Ele a abraçou forte como da última vez, mas procurou se manter alerta contra o punhal dela pois dessa vez estava despido e o dano que ela poderia fazer com a arma em seu corpo poderia ser irreversível.

- Oh nãooo! Dói demais! Dói muito!- ela gritou e esperneou na cama querendo chutá-lo, mas Sawyer a manteve firme em seus braços até que ela abriu os olhos. – O quê? Não! O que está fazendo?- ela indagou tentando bater nele.

- Você estava tendo pesadelos outra vez.- disse ele segurando-a pelos pulsos, impedindo que ela o machucasse.

- Você é um aproveitador!- ela acusou se afastando dele. – Ontem eu disse que me entregaria pra você e você não quis. Agora tenta me possuir enquanto estou dormindo?

- Eu não estava tentando possuí-la, milady.- ele explicou. – Apenas a abracei porque estava gritando e tremendo. Além disso, eu a rechacei ontem à noite porque como disse não quero fazer amor com uma mulher que me odeia. Para que eu a possuísse senhora, teria que ser de sua livre e espontânea vontade e garanto que não iria se arrepender.

Ana levantou-se da cama, ficando de pé diante dele.

- Como posso acreditar em você se está despido embaixo das cobertas. Eu estava dormindo no sofá e de repente acordo na cama, como pode ser isso?

- A noite estava fria e milady estava tremendo no sofá, eu não podia deixá-la lá. Por isso a trouxe para a cama onde é mais confortável e quente.

Ele apenas estava sendo gentil, Ana pensou por fim e ela queria muito, muito mesmo acreditar nisso e pensando bem, desde que chegara ao castelo, alguma vez ele a agredira fisicamente ou a tratara mal? Apenas no dia anterior quando ela descera para a refeição quase nua. Ele não pudera suportar aquilo e ela poderia criticá-lo por isso? Qual marido gostaria de ser humilhado daquela maneira?

- Milady, está bem?- o conde indagou ao vê-la perdida em seus pensamentos e Ana nada disse a ele, apenas foi até a penteadeira de mogno no quarto e tocou a sineta para que Juliet viesse vê-la.

- Acho melhor o senhor se vestir. Minha criada está vindo.

Sawyer assentiu e levantou-se da cama deixando que as cobertas de pele escorregassem pelo corpo masculino. Ana-Lucia prendeu a respiração. Não estava preparada para aquilo. Nunca tinha visto um homem desnudo em toda a sua vida e a visão da nudez de seu marido provocou uma reação inexplicável nela.

Ana-Lucia pegou-se admirando o corpo bronzeado demais para um inglês, os músculos trabalhados do peito e do abdômen, as coxas torneadas, as pernas fortes e o membro masculino que exalava virilidade.

- È como uma lança... – ela murmurou e Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Como disse, senhora?

Ana ruborizou dos pés à cabeça e deu as costas a ele, dizendo:

- O senhor é um despudorado, como ousa ficar despido dessa forma? Isso não é o comportamento de um homem decente!

Sawyer sorriu e vestiu suas roupas enquanto ela estava de costas. Mas não perdeu a oportunidade de provocá-la.

- Me desculpe, querida esposa, mas eu estava apenas retribuindo o delicioso favor que me fez ontem de manhã ao despir-se para mim.

- Milady, eu posso entrar?- a voz de Juliet se fez ouvir do outro lado da porta.

- Sim.- autorizou Ana-Lucia.

Juliet entrou no aposento e sentiu um clima diferente no ar. O conde de Sawyer pela primeira vez lhe fez uma mesura e antes de deixar o aposento, disse à esposa:

- Não demore muito a descer para o desjejum. Hoje nós não iremos à vila, mas quero dar uma volta no castelo e inspecionar tudo, inclusive os livros de contabilidade. Diga-me milady, quem é o responsável pela contabilidade do castelo?

- Eu creio ser o Linus.- ela respondeu.

- Linus? O mordomo? Não, isso não é nada bom. Precisamos de um contador com urgência. Vou falar com o mordomo agora mesmo. Como eu disse, não se atrase!

Quando o conde deixou o quarto, Juliet perguntou à sua lady:

- Milady, está tudo bem? Aconteceu algo? A senhora está com as faces afogueadas.

Ana-Lucia ainda estava com a imagem de seu marido completamente nu na cabeça e devaneava.

- Senhora?- Juliet insistiu, preocupada.

- Está tudo bem, Juliet. Prepare meu banho depressa e dessa vez não quero água morna. Estou sentindo muito calor.

- Como quiser, milady.- Juliet respondeu e foi providenciar o banho de sua senhora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

O conde Sawyer sorria sozinho quando adentrou o aposento empoeirado onde ficavam guardados os livros de contabilidade do reino. Ele pensava no olhar de sua esposa quando ousou se despir diante dela. Por um momento pensou que ela sentiria medo ou seria agressiva com ele como das outras vezes, mas o que aconteceu o deixou tão surpreso quanto a reação dela às carícias dele no dia anterior.

Quando ele começara a beijá-la e tocá-la, Sawyer pôde sentir o desejo dela crescendo por ele, principalmente quando ela tomou a liberdade de colocar a mão dele em seus seios perfeitos. Mas agora, o que Sawyer vira quando ficara nu diante de sua esposa foi o desejo claro nos olhos cor de âmbar. De alguma forma ela o correspondia, apenas ainda não tinha se dado conta disso. O conde podia sentir isso em seu olhar, seu toque e seus beijos, mas ainda assim havia algo errado.

Os pesadelos que a atormentavam, as cicatrizes nas costas delicadas de Ana e o olhar inocente, embora cheio de desejo que ela lhe lançara ao vê-lo nu. Seria possível que sua esposa nunca tivesse visto um homem nu até aquele momento? Mas Ana-Lucia não era uma donzela, tinha sido casada, então por que agia assim?

Sawyer sabia que havia muitos homens que não se preocupavam com o prazer da mulher nas relações conjugais. Para alguns, mulheres que gostassem de fazer amor e se entregassem ao prazer eram consideradas bruxas, criaturas pagãs. Mas não era assim que ele pensava. Não tinha sido isso que aprendera com seu pai. Christian Shephard ensinara a ele e aos irmãos que as mulheres precisavam ser amadas, mimadas e agradadas o tempo todo para que sempre ficassem ao lado de seus homens, no amor e na guerra. E Sawyer não queria ter uma esposa que fosse capaz de traí-lo. Mesmo que Ana-Lucia nunca viesse a amá-lo, ele daria a ela todo o amor e prazer que ela precisava para que sua esposa nunca se esquecesse quem ele era. Para Sawyer um relacionamento entre um homem e uma mulher não era feito de poder, mas sim de confiança e ele faria Ana-Lucia vir a confiar nele.

- Milorde?- Sawyer ouviu a voz nasalada do mordomo Linus atrás de si.

- Por que demorou tanto?- Sawyer reclamou. – Já estou esperando por você há mais de dez minutos.

- Perdoe-me, milorde.- respondeu o homem, subserviente.

- Esta é a única sala onde guardam a contabilidade do reino?

- Sim, milorde. Eu venho cuidando sozinho da contabilidade desde que Lorde Cortez se foi.

- E desde a morte do último lorde do castelo não há um contador? Pergunto isso porque desconheço suas habilidades com administração e contabilidade, Linus.

- Eu sou bom com cálculos, lorde Sawyer. Eu sempre auxiliava o antigo tabelião do reino até descobrir que o homem estava roubando de Lorde Cortez e devo dizer que o antigo senhor do castelo não era benevolente como seu antecessor, o pai de Lady Ana-Lucia. Lorde Daniel ficou tão zangado ao descobrir que estava sendo roubado que mandou enforcar o infeliz.- Linus deu uma risadinha maldosa quando disse isso, mas Sawyer franziu o cenho.

- Não acho a morte de um homem engraçada, Linus.

- Perdão, milorde.

- Vamos nos ater à contabilidade. – disse o conde, irritado. – Desde que assumiu totalmente a contabilidade, imagino que mantenha minha esposa informada sobre tudo, sobre o dinheiro que é gasto, a distribuição dos mantimentos, a saúde das pessoas...

Linus pareceu ficar nervoso quando Sawyer disse isso, mas manteve a compostura e respondeu:

- Na verdade, Lorde Sawyer, Lady Ana-Lucia nunca demonstrou muito interesse pela contabilidade do castelo. Sabe como é, as mulheres não se interessam por esse tipo de coisa...

Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha, desconfiado e ia retrucar quando Ana-Lucia entrou com sua criada no aposento. O conde sorriu quando viu sua linda esposa e disse a Linus e Juliet:

- Vocês dois podem ir!

- Mas o senhor não vai precisar de ajuda para entender os livros?- perguntou Linus, com certa preocupação que dessa vez não passou desapercebida a Sawyer.

- Sou bom em cálculos como você, Linus.- retrucou Sawyer.

- Por que minha criada não pode ficar?- perguntou Ana-Lucia com certo receio em ficar sozinha com Sawyer depois do que acontecera no quarto.

- Porque a senhora não irá precisar dos serviços dela por enquanto, milady. Pode ir, senhorita.

Juliet fez uma mesura e saiu.

- Mas eu não a dispensei...- disse Ana, aborrecida, indagando a si mesma em pensamento se tinha se lembrado de colocar o punhal embaixo da túnica quando se vestira àquela manhã.

Benjamin Linus continuava parado no mesmo lugar, o que irritou Sawyer ainda mais.

- Linus?

- Ah, perdão, milorde. Já estou saindo. Se precisar de mim é só avisar.

Assim que Linus deixou o aposento, Sawyer disse à Ana:

- Há quanto tempo Linus trabalha para a sua família?

- Eu não sei.- respondeu ela. – Acho que desde que eu tinha dez anos.

- E ele sempre cuidou da contabilidade do reino?

- Não sei desses detalhes, milorde. Meu pai nunca os discutiu comigo.

- Você, a única filha dele, e ele nunca lhe informou sobre a contabilidade do reino? Isso é espantoso. Não pensei que os espanhóis estivessem tão atrasados no tempo. As mulheres precisam saber dessas coisas tanto quanto os homens.

Ele se aproximou de Ana, perigosamente e ela se viu encostada na parede de pedra do aposento, como se temesse que ele fosse lhe tirar alguma coisa, mas Sawyer simplesmente disse:

- È um absurdo que uma mulher tão linda como você, herdeira de um reino tão vasto seja tão frágil e ingênua.

Ana franziu o cenho, zangada.

- Não sou frágil! Tenho meu punhal!- ela ameaçou levando uma das mãos à túnica na parte em que escondia o punhal.

- Sua agressividade só me dá mais certeza da sua fragilidade, querida.- disse ele.

Ana-Lucia estava preparada para atacá-lo com o punhal se ele fizesse qualquer movimento, mas ele apenas se afastou e começou a consultar os livros. Sawyer então passou um bom tempo lendo-os e franzindo a sobrancelha cada vez que virava a página.

Quando ele começou a praguejar, Ana-Lucia começou a rir e ele perguntou:

- O que é tão engraçado? Você devia estar olhando os livros também.

- Não entendo nada desses livros.- ela limitou-se a dizer e Sawyer praguejou mais uma vez fazendo Ana dar uma sonora gargalhada.

Sawyer largou o livro e disse:

- Sabe, se eu disse palavrões na frente de uma dama inglesa, ela certamente coraria.

- Acho que gosto de palavrões.- Ana disse com um sorriso e Sawyer gargalhou.

Ele voltou a ler os livros sentindo que a tensão entre eles estava melhorando e isso era bom. Ana ficou caminhando de um lado para o outro dentro do aposento apertado. Sawyer notou que ela estava ficando suada e a visão das gotículas de suor caindo dentro do decote generoso da túnica começou a deixá-lo excitado.

Por que ela resolvera vestir túnica vermelha? Era a cor preferida dele. E combinava perfeitamente com os longos cabelos negros e aqueles maravilhosos olhos cor de âmbar. Sua esposa era tão linda que ele mal podia acreditar na benção que recebera ao tomá-la como esposa.

Ana-Lucia sentiu a intensidade do olhar dele e ficou inquieta.

- Está muito calor aqui dentro, milorde. Preciso me refrescar.

Antes que Sawyer dissesse qualquer coisa, Ana-Lucia se encaminhou para a porta e tentou abri-la, mas parecia trancada pelo lado de fora.

- O que houve?- Sawyer indagou.

- A porta não abre!

- Como não abre?

- Veja por si mesmo.- Ana saiu da frente da porta para que Sawyer tentasse abri-la, mas ele também não conseguiu.

- Está mesmo trancada.- disse ele limpando o suor da testa, mas quando ele virou-se para olhar Ana-Lucia, ela estava segurando seu punhal com uma expressão de ódio e gritou:

- Você fez de propósito! Nos trancou aqui dentro para abusar de mim, seu cretino!

- Lá vamos nós... – murmurou Sawyer. – Procure se acalmar, milady, eu não fiz nada disso.

- Você fez sim!

- Vai se acalmar?- ele indagou.

Ana continuou agressiva e Sawyer não teve outro remédio senão beijá-la. Quando Ana-Lucia sentiu a boca do marido comprimindo a sua, ela tentou empurrá-lo, se debatendo. Estavam confinados dentro de uma sala pequena e ele pretendia abusar dela. Ana precisava impedi-lo. O conde não era diferente de Daniel afinal. Quis que ela confiasse nele somente para arrastá-la para aquela armadilha. Como não previra isso? Por que fora tão cega?

- Hey, acalme-se, pequena... – Sawyer falava com a voz doce, acariciando o rosto de Ana suavemente, mas ela não parecia disposta a colaborar dessa vez, pelo contrário, aproveitando-se de uma pequena distração dele, Ana o mordeu no ombro, com força.

Sawyer gemeu de dor e a soltou, esfregando o local onde ela o tinha machucado.

- Por que fez isso?- ele bradou.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu e correu para a porta. Seu punhal ficou caído no chão. Ana esmurrou a porta e gritou:

- Juliet, abra a porta! Juliet!

- Pare com isso!- o conde gritou, furioso. – Vai pagar por ter me mordido criatura selvagem!

Ana se voltou para ele e o provocou, embora estivesse morrendo de medo dele.

- Finalmente o senhor vai se mostrar como realmente é? Vai me machucar?

Sawyer balançou a cabeça negativamente e disse:

- Às vezes eu acho que a senhora quer que eu a machuque, mas de um jeito bom, me entende?

Ela lançou-lhe um olhar confuso e disse:

- Não sei que espécie de homem é o senhor, mas não consigo imaginar a dor como uma coisa boa.

- E de fato não é!- respondeu ele mostrando a ela a marca vermelha que resultara no ombro dele da mordida que ela lhe dera. – Portanto, não espere que eu a morda, milady. Jamais ousaria machucar sua linda pele cor de oliva com meus dentes, mas faria outras coisas...

Ana recostou-se à porta em posição defensiva e Sawyer esfregou mais uma vez o ombro machucado.

- Diga-me milady, a senhora é tão inocente quanto aparenta ser ou está jogando comigo desde o princípio?

- Não sei de que jogos estás falando. Não faço nenhum jogo! Só quero sair daqui. Estou com muito calor e preciso me refrescar.

- Entendo perfeitamente suas necessidades, querida esposa, mas sinto dizer que estamos trancados, como a senhora mesma pôde constatar.

- Estamos trancados porque o senhor nos trancou aqui dentro!- Ana-Lucia insistiu.

Sawyer suspirou. Não ia adiantar nada continuar com aquela discussão.

- Certo, a senhora está com a razão. Fui eu quem nos trancou aqui dentro. Porque tenho a mente suja e imaginei fazer todo o tipo de coisas sórdidas com minha própria esposa.

Ana arregalou os olhos assustada e Sawyer bradou:

- Por Deus, como pode ser tão ingênua? Não vou machucá-la! Acredite em mim!

Ele praguejou e dessa vez Ana-Lucia não sorriu, permaneceu encostada à porta. Ela chamou por Juliet mais algumas vezes, mas continuou sem resposta. Sawyer por sua vez voltou para os livros e estava cada vez mais espantado e aborrecido com os números. Havia desfalques gigantescos nos livros de contabilidade, muito dinheiro tinha sido desviado do reino e a próxima tarefa de Sawyer seria descobrir para onde todo esse dinheiro tinha ido.

Certo momento, o calor dentro do aposento pequeno começou a ficar insuportável e o próprio conde já estava preocupado com aquela porta trancada. Seja lá quem tenha sido que o trancara com a esposa lá dentro tinha feito uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto.

Ele olhou para Ana encolhida em um canto, tentando se refrescar com uma folha de papel solta que encontrara em um dos livros, abandando-se freneticamente com ela. Sawyer ainda não podia acreditar no quanto ela era inocente e ele não queria que sua esposa o temesse daquela maneira.

Não podendo mais agüentar o calor, o conde tirou a casaca escura e afrouxou os cordões do colete. Notou que o olhar de Ana se prendeu ao que ele estava fazendo, mas ela nada disse até que ele começou a desabotoar a camisa branca.

- O que está fazendo?- ela indagou com aquela expressão assustada no olhar que deixava Sawyer com os nervos à flor da pele.

- Não sei se a senhora notou, mas são sairemos daqui até que sua criada resolva procurá-la ou algum dos meus homens resolva me procurar, portanto, antes que o calor me transforme em manteiga eu gostaria de pelo menos tirar a camisa, principalmente porque o beijo selvagem que a senhora me deu no ombro está ardendo muito.

- Sinto muito por tê-lo mordido.- disse ela tentando se desculpar, embora não soubesse por que o fazia.

- Está tudo bem, não arrancou o pedaço.- disse ele conseguindo arrancar um sorriso dos doces lábios de sua esposa. – Acho que a senhora precisa controlar seus instintos selvagens de vez em quando.

- Às vezes acho que eles me controlam.- disse ela sem conseguir tirar os olhos do peito masculino exposto. Sawyer estava suado e gotículas deslizavam por todo seu peito. Ainda sim o cheiro dele era bom. Era como se tivesse se entranhado nas narinas de Ana desde a primeira vez que ele chegara perto dela.

Sawyer notou o olhar de admiração dela para o seu corpo e sentiu uma pontada incômoda de desejo. Ele queria poder admirar o corpo dela tanto quanto ela estava fazendo com o dele naquele momento.

- Encontrou algo ruim nos livros?- ela indagou se aproximando um pouco mais dele. O medo tinha arrefecido.

- Praticamente tudo.- ele respondeu. – O dinheiro do reino está sendo desviado há muito tempo e acho que nem seu pai estava se dando conta disso.

- _Dios_!- ela exclamou em espanhol e Sawyer adorou ouvi-la pronunciar algo em sua língua nativa. – Acha que o Linus está roubando minha família? Mas Daniel mandou matar o tabelião...

- Linus me contou isso, mas desconfio que o mordomo usou o tabelião para se eximir da culpa pelo desfalque do dinheiro. Mas ainda há muito que descobrir e vou precisar da ajuda de um novo tabelião. A senhora me permitiria contratar um novo funcionário para o castelo? Alguém de minha confiança?

- Por que pede minha permissão se és o senhor do castelo agora? Sou apenas sua esposa.

- Não.- respondeu ele. – Esse castelo já era seu antes de eu chegar aqui, eu só estou tentando melhorar as coisas. Tem muita coisa errada em seu reino...

- Como nosso casamento?- ela arriscou perguntar.

- Nosso casamento não foi um erro.- ele afirmou e caminhou na direção dela.

Dessa vez Ana-Lucia não se moveu ou mostrou qualquer sinal de agressividade. Ela estava se sentindo diferente, como se sentira no quarto com ele, ou quando foram juntos à vila. Ana não podia explicar só sabia que não deveria se mover do lugar. Que deveria deixar Sawyer chegar pertinho e encostar aquele corpo suado no dela. Era um desejo estranho, mas Ana precisava sentir.

Sawyer se aproximou com cautela, com medo de ser agredido de novo, mas dessa vez ela parecia doce e passiva, à espera de qualquer investida que ele quisesse fazer. O conde então segurou-lhe o rosto com a mesma ternura que fizera antes e depositou um beijo leve nos lábios femininos carnudos.

Ana tentou corresponder, desajeitadamente, mas não sabia como fazer e seus lábios macios escorregavam pelos do marido. Sawyer sorriu com as tentativas dela e o olhar de Ana ficou raivoso.

- Não ria de mim!

- Não estou rindo de você.- respondeu ele antes que a ira dela aumentasse. – Você me beija como uma cotovia e jamais fui beijado de maneira tão doce.- disse ele, segurando-a pela nuca e voltando a beijá-la.

Ana deixou-se ficar passiva e sentiu a língua dele exigindo que ela lhe abrisse a boca. Ela o fez e sentiu a doce invasão da língua dele. Queria acompanhá-lo, mas não sabia como.

- Não se preocupe.- ele sussurrou antes os lábios dela. – Deixe-me beijá-la, se quer aprender temos que treinar bastante.

Ele tomou os lábios dela novamente e eles beijaram por um longo momento. Ana estava gostando tanto de beijá-lo que se esqueceu completamente que estavam trancados e que ele poderia machucá-la, ou pelo menos, assim ela pensava.

Quando Sawyer se afastou dos lábios dela somente para tomar fôlego, disse:

- Você aprende depressa e beija muito bem.

- Melhor do que suas amantes?- ela indagou.

- Não tenho amantes.- ele respondeu, beijando-a mais uma vez.

Ele sentiu que Ana o tocava nas costas, subindo e descendo as mãos por sua espinha. Isso o incentivou a ser mais ousado e desceu os beijos para o pescoço, mordiscando-o. Ana alargou os olhos quando ele fez isso e disse:

- Você disse que não me morderia...

- São só mordidas de amor.- ele respondeu com um lindo sorriso marcado por suas covinhas que fizeram o coração de Ana se derreter. Ela nunca tinha visto um homem tão lindo e envolvente em toda a sua vida.

Sawyer retornou ao pescoço dela e continuou com as pequenas mordidas. Ana permitiu que ele continuasse e até jogou a cabeça para trás para facilitar-lhe o acesso. Seu corpo inteiro queimava de desejo e ela gostaria de saber como fazer para aplacar aquela sensação. Ela sentia um calor úmido arder entre suas coxas e isso a deixava desesperada para se entregar a ele, mesmo sabendo que sentiria uma dor terrível.

- Lorde Sawyer... – ela gemeu quando o sentiu tocar seus seios por dentro do decote da túnica vermelha.

- Sim?- disse ele ainda empenhado em sua prazerosa tarefa.

- Acho que o quero...eu...

Sawyer a beijou e respondeu:

- Apenas sinta.

Ele a tomou nos braços e a carregou para um canapé que ficava perto de uma estreita janela. Ana-Lucia deixou-se deitar lá e abriu os braços esperando pelo desconhecido. Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido dela:

- Toque-me amor...

- Eu... – ela murmurou e sentiu que ele pegava sua mão e colocava sobre seu corpo numa parte que Ana nunca tinha tocado antes.

Ana passou seus dedos suavemente por aquele território novo e sentiu Sawyer gemer em seu ouvido. Sentindo-se segura, ela continuou a acariciá-lo por cima do tecido das calças e sentiu que ele afrouxava os cordões da túnica para libertar seus seios.

A respiração dela tornou-se irregular quando Sawyer roçou o rosto pelos seios túmidos dela e beijou cada mamilo com adoração. Ana sentia com intensidade cada carícia e sentiu que não agüentaria todo aquele prazer.

- Pare! Não posso!

Mas Sawyer não parou e continuou acariciando os seios dela com os lábios, sugando os mamilos. Ana ergueu o rosto para ver o que ele fazia e sentiu o calor entre suas coxas aumentar. Daniel jamais tinha feito aquele tipo de carícia ou provocado uma reação tão forte nela como Sawyer estava fazendo. O conde podia sentir o quanto ela estava entregue e continuou sua deliciosa exploração pelo corpo quente dela. Suas mãos deslizaram pela cintura estreita de Ana e ergueram a barra da túnica.

O corpo dela ficou em estado de alerta e mais uma vez Sawyer assegurou que não a machucaria.

- Calma...está tudo bem...apenas sinta...

As mãos dele tocaram-lhe as coxas, subindo e descendo, esbarrando nos pêlos macios da intimidade dela. Ana mordeu os lábios de desespero. Precisava sentir algo que sequer sabia o que era.

Sawyer então finalmente tocou o recanto que mais ardia no corpo dela, com uma suavidade que fez Ana dar um longo gemido de prazer.

- Sim, são flores...eu estava certo... – ele disse, tão ofegante quanto ela inserindo um dedo com cuidado e sentindo a excitação úmida dela.

- Por que faz isso?- ela indagou, mais por curiosidade do que por medo.

- Porque quero te dar prazer.- ele disse, esfregando a palma da mão nela e buscando o local secreto de prazer que Ana sequer sabia que existia. Quando ele pressionou o pequeno botão de carne intumescido, Ana sentiu uma pontada de delícia e gritou. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seus olhos.

- Oh!- ela gemia se esfregando contra a mão dele. – Nunca senti isso antes...nunca...

Sawyer emocionou-se em saber que aquela era a primeira vez que Ana sentia prazer e empenhou-se em levá-la ao limite. Ana-Lucia não queria que acabasse nunca, fechou os olhos e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, pressionando-o ainda mais contra ela ao mesmo tempo em que apertava as coxas uma contra a outra de modo instintivo.

Em poucos minutos, Sawyer a levou a um novo patamar, o paraíso desconhecido, e Ana soluçou quando o prazer irradiou por todo seu corpo impedindo-a de pensar. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, Ana sentiu seu corpo entorpecido e fixou os olhos no teto de pedra do aposento, respirando pesadamente.

Sawyer acariciou-lhe o braço e beijou-lhe a boca suavemente antes de perguntar:

- Você está bem, querida?

O rosto dela estava molhado de lágrimas e Ana as enxugou com as costas das mãos fitando os belos olhos azuis do marido.

- Já acabou?- ela perguntou com inocência.

- Se a senhora assim o desejar... – disse ele, ainda tonto de desejo, louco para finalmente consumar seu casamento, ainda que fosse num depósito de livros contábeis. Ele poderia recompensar Ana-Lucia depois em seus aposentos.

- Mas... – ela começou a dizer tentando entender o que fariam agora e por que até aquele momento não tinha sentido nenhuma dor. Porém, antes que Sawyer pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, ambos ouviram a voz de Juliet à porta:

- Milady, a senhora está aí? Um criado que varria o corredor disse que ouviu a senhora me chamar.

Ana-Lucia levantou-se do canapé imediatamente, fechando os cordões da túnica e baixando a saia. Sawyer teve que sair de cima dela, embora estivesse muito frustrado.

- Mande-a embora, milady. Diga a ela que não queremos ser incomodados.

Mas Ana-Lucia ignorou as palavras dele e gritou à porta:

- Onde você estava, mulher? Estou há um tempão chamando por você. Alguém trancou a porta por fora e eu e milorde estamos presos.

- Oh!- ela ouviu Juliet exclamar. – È verdade senhora, estou tentando abrir a porta, mas parece emperrada. Vou buscar ajuda!

Cinco minutos depois, a pesada porta de madeira foi aberta por um ferreiro e a brisa amena que vinha dos campos e adentrava o castelo através das janelas do corredor adentrou o aposento que àquela altura já tinha se transformado em um forno.

- Oh, senhora, mil perdões por não tê-la ouvido antes, olha só o seu estado.- disse Juliet ao ver Ana-Lucia com o rosto afogueado e muito suada. O conde também não parecia muito diferente, tinha tirado até as roupas e agora exibia o torso nu para o delírio de Juliet que quase gemeu à visão do corpo perfeito de Lorde Sawyer.

- Eu deveria mandar chicoteá-la por tanta demora!- disse Ana-Lucia à Juliet com autoridade. – Tem idéia do quanto eu estava derretendo aqui dentro?- aquela pergunta foi irônica até mesmo para a própria Ana-Lucia após proferi-la. Era verdade que estivera derretendo, mas não de calor e sim de paixão.

- Eu posso imaginar, senhora. Mais uma vez mil perdões.

- Vamos para os meus aposentos agora mesmo. Preciso muito de um banho antes do almoço.

Ana-Lucia deixou o aposento com Juliet sem ao menos olhar para o marido, mas isso não deixou Sawyer desanimado. De jeito nenhum. Ele havia chegado mais longe do que esperava e embora seu corpo ainda ardesse com o desejo não satisfeito, sabia que sua esposa não era uma mulher tão inatingível assim.

Continua...


	8. Sponte sua

**Capítulo 8- **_**Sponte sua**_** (Espontaneamente)**

Juliet destrançava os longos cabelos de sua senhora com uma escova de prata. Ana-Lucia estava sentada de frente para a penteadeira mirando seu reflexo em frente ao espelho. Juliet notou que ela estava muito pensativa, desde o momento em que fora buscá-la na sala dos livros de contabilidade. Aparentemente ela tinha ficado presa com o marido boa parte da manhã e depois disso ficou naquele estado quase catatônico. Teria acontecido alguma coisa? A criada se perguntava.

- Juliet?- Ana chamou de repente.

- Sim, milady?

Ana fez com que a criada parasse de penteá-la e se voltou para ela, fitando-a.

- Você me acha bonita, Juliet?

Juliet abriu a boca para falar, mas Ana fez um gesto para que esperasse.

- Eu quero que me responda sem nenhum tipo de bajulação. Meu pai costumava dizer que eu era bonita, mas quando me casei com Danny tudo mudou. Ele adorava dizer o quanto eu não preenchia suas expectativas, o quanto eu era...

- Você é linda, milady! Nunca deixe ninguém lhe dizer o contrário.- disse Juliet com sinceridade.

- Acha que o Conde Sawyer também me acha bonita?- ela indagou.

Juliet sorriu para ela e se agachou diante da lady para ficarem no mesmo nível.

- Eu não acho, milady, eu tenho certeza de que ele a acha bonita. Quando ele a viu pela primeira vez o olhar dele era de profunda admiração pela senhora. E por que não ficaria? A senhora tem esses cabelos negros tão lindos e os olhos de uma cor que nenhuma donzela de todo o reino tem. São únicos!

Ana escutava Juliet atentamente.

- Além disso, a senhora possui um coração muito generoso. È a pessoa mais meiga e gentil que já conheci em toda minha vida.

Ana-Lucia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tenho nada de meiga, muito menos de gentil!

- Mas é claro que tem.- contestou Juliet. – A senhora apenas se fechou em seu próprio casulo desde que foi forçada a se casar com aquele homem terrível. Mas eu pedi muito pela senhora em minhas orações milady e finalmente minhas preces foram atendidas. O destino fez com que o Conde Sawyer viesse para esse castelo e a desposasse.

Ana-Lucia ficou pensando por alguns segundos nas palavras de Juliet antes de indagar:

- Juliet, é possível que uma mulher possa sentir prazer nos braços de um homem?

Juliet piscou os olhos e sorriu ante àquela pergunta tão inocente. Sua senhora poderia ter sido uma mulher casada, mas ainda conservava uma inocência própria de quem nunca conhecera o amor. Lorde Daniel Cortez não a amava, apenas a usava para seus fins escusos

- Sim, milady, é possível que uma mulher sinta prazer nos braços de um homem. Algumas vezes muito prazer.

Ana mordeu o lábio inferior como se precisasse fazer perguntas mais específicas.

- Não se acanhe, milady, pode me perguntar o que quiser.

Ana-Lucia se levantou da cadeira e andou pelo quarto como se estivesse criando coragem para perguntar. Faltavam pouco mais de vinte minutos para o jantar e certamente seu marido não gostaria que ela se atrasasse, mas precisava desabafar com alguém sobre o que acontecera de manhã na sala da contabilidade.

- Aconteceu algo esta manhã.- ela revelou.

Juliet a fitou com ansiedade e não pôde conter-se:

- Vocês fizeram amor?

Ana-Lucia pareceu ficar um pouco chocada com aquela pergunta.

- Oh, me perdoe, milady. Eu não quis dizer isso!- Juliet postou-se aos pés dela.

- Levante-se, mulher!- Lady Ana-Lucia ordenou e Juliet ficou novamente de pé.

- Está tudo bem você ter perguntado. Minha cabeça está tão confusa. Eu acho que nós fizemos...seja lá o que tenhamos feito...mas você chama isso de fazer amor?

- Sim, milady. Fazer amor.- Juliet respondeu com um sorriso.

- Nunca pensei que algo assim pudesse ser chamado de amor. Não quando eu estava com o Daniel.

- Mas foi ruim fazer amor com o Conde, milady?

Mais uma vez Ana-Lucia ficou calada e Juliet teve medo de ser punida por sua impertinência. Porém mais uma vez o semblante de Ana suavizou-se e ela respondeu:

- Não, não foi ruim e esse que é o problema. Juliet, o que eu senti com ele, jamais senti com o Daniel. E as coisas que ele fez comigo... – ela corou, mas continuou falando: - Daniel nunca me tocou dessa maneira, ele apenas me jogava na cama e me possuía. Mas o Conde não me possuiu e é isso que não consigo entender.

- Como assim ele não a possuiu?- perguntou Juliet.

- Bem, eu creio que ele não me possuiu. Eu não senti nenhuma dor, nenhum incômodo...

- Milady está dizendo que não houve penetração?

- Do que está falando?- Ana-Lucia quis saber. Lorde Daniel a procurava constantemente no leito quando eram casados, mas era como se Ana-Lucia se desligasse durante os momentos em que ele a machucava, ela procurava levar sua mente para bem longe, por isso ela não tinha muito conhecimento do que realmente acontecia entre eles.

- Minha senhora.- Juliet tentou ser paciente com ela porque conhecia o seu passado com Daniel e sabia o quanto ela sofrera nas mãos dele. – Estou querendo dizer que o Conde não se uniu ao seu corpo.

- Entendo.- Ana-Lucia disse por fim depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – A lança...- ela divagou lembrando-se de uma parte curiosa da anatomia de seu marido.

- Lança?- Juliet repetiu sem entender.

- Esqueça o que eu disse!- disse Ana-Lucia ainda mais vermelha percebendo que tinha dito aquilo em voz alta.

- Bem, milady, creio que se ele não a possuiu, o fará em breve. A senhora está preparada para isso?

Ana-Lucia mordeu o lábio inferior e disse:

- Oh, Juliet, por que tenho de sofrer desse jeito? Foi tão difícil com Daniel, eu não suportaria aquela dor terrível outra vez. E o que é pior, eu não suportaria ficar grávida e ter outro filho morto porque eu sou uma mulher fraca que não é capaz de alimentar o próprio bebê.

- A senhora não é uma mulher fraca!- Juliet contestou. – E eu não acredito que sentirá dor com o conde. Ele será gentil com milady.

- Ás vezes acho que sim, ás vezes acho que não. Preciso pensar, Juliet.

- A senhora me permite um conselho?- arriscou a criada.

- Sim.- Ana-Lucia respondeu esperançosa.

- Desde que o conde chegou aqui, só trouxe coisas boas para o reino. As pessoas estão dizendo na vila que ele pode ser o nosso salvador, que vai mudar tudo, acabar com a miséria, fazer as pessoas felizes. Eu acredito nisso, milady e também acredito que ele possa fazê-la feliz. Acho que deveria escolher uma túnica bem bonita e descer para o jantar desta noite com um sorriso no rosto. De resto, só posso dizer que deixe seu marido fazer o que tem de fazer, creio que a senhora não irá se arrepender.

- Falas com tanta segurança, Juliet.

Juliet sorriu:

- Milady precisa relaxar mais e se permitir ser feliz. – ela foi até o baú de sua senhora e retirou uma túnica azul com bordados em dourado e também um cinto de couro com pedras preciosas que tinha sido de sua mãe. – Acho que deveria vestir essa, senhora e o cinto também. Depois farei uma linda trança em seus cabelos. Seu marido irá adorar.

- Está bem.- Ana assentiu. – Vou confiar em você.

- E quando foi que eu a decepcionei, milady?- indagou ela ajudando Ana-Lucia a se despir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- E você encontrou tudo isso na sala de contabilidade? Assim, bem debaixo do nariz do senhor do castelo.- indagou Goodwin, perplexo com as revelações de Sawyer acerca da contabilidade do castelo.

- Exatamente.- respondeu ele. – Passei o dia inteiro enfurnado naquele mausoléu de papéis e encontrei todo o tipo de falcatruas nos livros contábeis. È por isso que o reino anda tão carecido de alimentos e outras necessidades básicas. Hey, cuidado, rapaz!- o conde ralhou com seu pajem que lhe fazia a barba. Ele e Goodwin estavam nos aposentos do cavaleiro se arrumando para o jantar.

Sawyer ainda não tinha levado suas coisas para os aposentos do senhor do castelo porque queria evitar mais conflitos com sua lady. Mas agora, depois do que tinha acontecido pela manhã na sala dos livros de contabilidade, ele estava esperançoso de que ela estivesse mais solícita e pudesse considerar continuar de onde pararam. Era tudo o que ele mais queria. Ele a tinha tido de verdade em seus braços finalmente e ela correspondera ao ardor dele melhor do que esperava. Só faltava agora que ela o deixasse possuí-la e então eles teriam um casamento de verdade como o conde desejou desde o início.

- O que você pretende fazer sobre esse problema com a contabilidade?- indagou Goodwin. – Vai demitir o mordomo?

- Negativo.- respondeu Sawyer. – Se esse homem é o responsável por tudo isso eu preciso dele bem debaixo do meu nariz pra saber o que ele está aprontando. Quem sabe o quanto mais ele pode ter feito além de sabotar os livros contábeis? Eu preciso descobrir tudo o que puder sobre esse castelo, a família Sanchez e a família Cortez. Não quero correr o risco de ter problemas com filhos bastardos que Lorde Daniel Cortez possa ter deixado por aí.

- Acha que ele tinha bastardos?

- Ouvi algumas coisas sobre ele no castelo, mas nada muito concreto. As pessoas parecem que tem medo de falar e profanar a memória dele. E eu não consigo esquecer o que aquele homem disse na vila sobre minha esposa não sair do castelo há dois anos.

- Talvez devesse perguntar a ela. – disse Goodwin.

- Ela não vai me responder, meu amigo. Mal deixa eu me aproximar dela.

- Então ainda não a possuiu?- perguntou Goodwin incrédulo.

- Não.- Sawyer respondeu. – E vontade não me falta.

- Achei que tivesse acontecido algo entre vocês quando ela apareceu no salão de jantar quase nua e você a arrastou para o quarto.

- Aconteceram algumas coisas, mas ainda não a fiz minha. Ela parece assustada e eu não vou forçá-la.

- Amigo, não sei como agüenta a tensão, eu estou explodindo de desejo pela criadinha dela e esta noite eu a farei minha.

- Acho que você anda muito convencido, Goodwin. Cuidado que a criada de minha esposa me parece ser tão tinhosa quanto ela.

O pajem quase cortou o rosto do conde outra vez e dessa vez ele tomou a navalha da mão do rapaz.

- Certo, desse jeito serei assassinado antes de fazer amor com minha esposa.

- Desculpe, Conde Sawyer.

- Tudo bem. Seu serviço terminou por enquanto. Vá dar uma volta.

Fazendo uma mesura, o rapaz saiu.

- Vamos descer para jantar Goodwin e lembre-se, haja como se não soubesse nada a respeito dos livros de contabilidade.

- Tudo bem, vou concordar com seu plano embora o meu estilo seja a espada.

- Guarde sua espada por enquanto, meu amigo.- advertiu o conde e eles desceram para jantar.

Sawyer fez questão de ir buscar a esposa em seus aposentos para levá-la ao salão de refeições onde Goodwin e os outros homens já os aguardavam. Quando Ana-Lucia surgiu à porta do aposento logo após ele ter dado duas batidas na porta, o conde segurou o fôlego. Ela estava tão linda quanto no dia do casamento deles, porém menos assustada. A túnica azul caía perfeitamente bem nela e o cinto de couro marcava a cintura fina e bem delineada. Os cabelos estavam soltos caindo pelas costas e uma tiara dourada lhe enfeitava as madeixas negras.

- Um anjo acaba de descer do céu para vir até mim. – ele elogiou quando pegou a mão dela e levou aos lábios demoradamente. Lady Ana-Lucia sentiu o estômago contrair-se porque o gesto a fez se lembrar do que tinham feito na sala de contabilidade, mas ela permaneceu impassível, apenas dizendo:

- Boa noite, Conde Sawyer.

Ana não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele estava elegante e também que ele tinha feito a barba. Seu rosto parecia ainda mais belo e jovial com a barba menor.

- Vamos jantar, milady?- ele indagou cortês e juntos eles desceram para o salão de refeições.

Durante todo o jantar, Ana-Lucia ficou bastante quieta, mas sem ser agressiva com o marido, pelo contrário. Ela deixou que ele segurasse sua mão em vários momentos durante o jantar e também não manifestou o desejo de recolher-se aos aposentos antes do tempo previsto.

Sawyer estava animado com a solicitude dela. Ela estava tão bonita aquela noite que ele só conseguia imaginar-se a despindo da túnica e deitando-a devagar na cama para possuí-la, sem nenhuma pressa. Ansioso, ele acabou por se esquecer dos problemas com a contabilidade do reino e pediu para retirar-se com a esposa logo depois que a sobremesa foi servida. Lady Ana-Lucia não fez nenhuma objeção para subir com ele até que chegaram à porta do quarto e ele a abraçou por trás, afastando-lhe os cabelos macios para beijar-lhe o pescoço.

- Vamos para a cama, minha lady... – ele sugeriu e Ana-Lucia sentiu o corpo retesar antes de dizer:

- Eu gostaria que minha criada viesse me ajudar a despir-me.

- Eu posso despi-la, querida. Não precisa dela!

- Por favor!- Ana frisou e o conde assentiu mandando que um criado que passava pelo corredor fosse chamar Juliet.

A criada veio sem demora e Sawyer deixou as duas a sós. Pouco depois, quando Juliet deixou os aposentos de Ana-Lucia, ela tomou um susto ao encontrar o conde no corredor esperando por ela.

- Milorde, está precisando de alguma coisa? Quer que eu vá chamar seu pajem?

- Não, na verdade quero falar com você. Por favor, me acompanhe.

- Sim, milorde.- respondeu Juliet seguindo Sawyer para fora do corredor.

Ele levou a criada até uma sala de costura no térreo e fechou a porta atrás deles. Juliet ficou de pé esperando para ver o que o conde queria com ela. Sawyer foi direto ao assunto:

- Há quanto tempo trabalha no castelo?

- Muito tempo, senhor. Eu era ajudante na cozinha, mas quando Lady Ana-Lucia contraiu núpcias pela primeira vez, Lady Raquel empregou-se como criada pessoal da filha.

- È um posto importante.- disse ele. – Você deve saber muita coisa sobre o antigo casamento de Ana.

- Sim, senhor, eu sei, mas...

- Nada de mas!- ele apontou o dedo em riste para ela. – Eu quero saber tudo sobre como era o casamento de Ana com Daniel, como ele sumiu e principalmente quem é Vivian? Ana costuma pronunciar esse nome quando está dormindo e me parece muito perturbada com isso.

Juliet engoliu em seco sabendo que o conde não a deixaria em paz enquanto ela não dissesse a verdade. Que sua senhora a perdoasse.

- Vivian era o nome da filha de milady.- respondeu por fim.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Infelizmente Deus a levou, milorde. Ela era uma criança doente quando nasceu. A gravidez foi difícil para minha senhora, ela ficou muito fraca e a criança sofreu também.

- E lorde Daniel?- Sawyer sentia muito pela perda de Ana, mas precisava saber até onde o marido dela fora responsável por aquela perda.

- Lorde Daniel foi o demônio que veio para nosso reino, Lorde Sawyer. Ele maltratou tanto Lady Ana-Lucia. Ela era apenas uma donzela de 17 anos. Ele era terrível com ela!- Juliet fez uma pausa como se fosse muito doloroso falar daquilo. – Ele a machucava quando... – ela estava embaraçada demais para continuar, mas Sawyer compreendeu perfeitamente.

- Ele a violentava?

- Sim, milorde. E ela sofria demais com isso. Foi por isso que ela desenvolveu essa personalidade agressiva, mas Lady Ana é realmente um anjo por dentro, o senhor entende?

Sawyer assentiu.

- Além de maltratá-la, ele a afastou dos pais e não a deixava sair do castelo. Minha senhora ficou trancada por dois anos.

O conde recordou-se das palavras do homem na vila. Então ele tinha dito a verdade.

- O senhor gosta de milady?- Juliet ousou perguntar. – Me perdoe se pareço atrevida, mas é que já vi minha senhora sofrer demais e queria muito a felicidade dela.

- Ninguém quer a felicidade de sua senhora mais do que eu.- disse ele. – Acredite, jamais irei machucá-la. Eu a quero muito.

- Ela quer o senhor também. Mas está lutando contra seus sentimentos.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Sim, o senhor a faz se sentir inquieta. Nunca a vi desse jeito.

Sawyer ficou feliz com aquela revelação, mas extremamente triste e furioso com as descobertas sobre o passado dela. Alguém tinha tido a coragem de machucar sua preciosa?

- E como Lorde Daniel desapareceu?- ele voltou a repetir a pergunta já que a criada parecia ter esquecido de respondê-la.

- Um dia o pajem dele foi procurá-lo em seus aposentos e os encontrou revirados. Uma busca então foi feita por todo o castelo e não havia nenhum sinal de Lorde Daniel até que as roupas dele foram encontradas sujas de sangue no estábulo principal. O rei mandou seus homens para investigar por todo o reino. Como não conseguiram nenhuma notícia dele o rei o declarou desaparecido e como esse desaparecimento se estendeu, ele decidiu que o reino precisava de um novo senhor. Acho que essa parte da história milorde já conhece.

- Você sabe o que dizem lá na Inglaterra sobre minha esposa?- ele não esperou que Juliet respondesse e continuou. – Que foi ela quem matou o ex-marido. O que você pensa sobre isso?

- Que a pessoa que criou esse boato só pode ser louca. Lady Ana-Lucia jamais machucaria ninguém! E sinceramente, se ela o tivesse machucado, eu não a culparia. O castelo inteiro pôde ouvir os gritos dela na noite de núpcias com Lorde Daniel, fora outras coisas terríveis que ele fez com ela, inclusive quando estava grávida.

- Está falando das cicatrizes nas costas dela?- Sawyer inquiriu cada vez mais chocado com as revelações de Juliet.

- Lady Ana-Lucia nunca foi uma sofredora passiva, Lorde Sawyer. Ela tentou fugir pouco depois da morte da mãe. O pai também já tinha ido, e ela perdera a filha, não tinha mais porque ficar aqui. Eu quis ir com ela, mas milady fez tudo de um jeito que partisse antes de eu me dar conta disso. Lorde Daniel a caçou como uma corsa em temporada de caça e a trouxe de volta.- Juliet fez uma pausa e respirou fundo. – Ele a chicoteou pessoalmente, tantas vezes quanto quis e desta vez, milorde, ninguém a ouviu gritar. Eu mesma lavei o sangue das costas dela.

Sawyer sentiu vontade de esmurrar a parede de pedra do castelo com toda a força de seus músculos. Era informação demais para uma noite só e por mais doloroso que fosse ouvir tudo aquilo, ele agora podia entender melhor o comportamento de Ana-Lucia.

- Milorde?- Juliet o chamou percebendo o longo silêncio dele. – Há algo mais que queira saber?

- Isso é tudo, Juliet.

A criada poderia ter ouvido a ordem de seu senhor e se retirado de imediato da sala, mas ela não resistiu dizer:

- Lady Ana-Lucia é uma mulher forte, porém pode ser mais frágil do que uma borboleta. Confio no senhor para cuidar dela e de todos nós. Que Deus o abençoe.- dizendo isso, ela finalmente deixou a sala de costura.

O conde Sawyer ainda permaneceu algum tempo lá dentro. Quando saiu estava transtornado e não quis ir de imediato aos aposentos de Ana-Lucia. Ele resolveu dar uma volta pelos jardins do castelo e desabafar sua raiva e angústia consigo mesmo. Naquele momento de tristeza por tudo o que acontecera com sua esposa e que a transformara no que era hoje, Sawyer decidiu que a faria feliz de qualquer jeito. Que apagaria da mente dela todas aquelas lembranças ruins.

Se controlando para não amassar os galhos pequenos de uma macieira que ainda se desenvolvia perto da fonte do jardim, o Conde Sawyer finalmente resolveu voltar para o quarto. A melhor forma de acalmar seus ânimos seria fazendo amor com a esposa de um jeito que a fizesse esquecer seu trauma para sempre.

No entanto, quando ele adentrou o quarto a encontrou adormecida sob a luz de uma única vela. Sawyer se deleitou com os cabelos negros espalhados pelos travesseiros em ondas de seda. Ele despiu-se completamente e foi deitar-se com ela resolvido a dar-lhe todo o tempo que esposa precisasse para entregar-se a ele. Sawyer a ensinaria a amá-lo e eles seriam muito felizes. Em breve, quando finalmente a tivesse em seus braços, ele poderia se sentir verdadeiramente o dono do castelo, o senhor de todo aquele reino da Espanha.

Com muito cuidado e sem fazer barulho, Sawyer se esgueirou pela cama por debaixo das cobertas de pele e inalou o cheio suave dos cabelos de Ana-Lucia, tocando-os gentilmente e entrelaçando uma mecha negra nos dedos. Ana não estava dormindo e sentia a mão do marido a afagá-la, mas preferiu que ele pensasse que ela dormia porque queria continuar sentindo os carinhos dele.

Sawyer se aconchegou mais ela e a ouviu dar um pequeno suspiro em seu sono.

- Só quero abraçá-la... – ele sussurrou, colocando um dos braços em volta da cintura dela. Ana-Lucia sentiu o braço quente dele em torno de si e não o rechaçou. Era uma sensação reconfortante e pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentiu muito segura no calor daquele abraço.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliet enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos. Estava se sentindo culpada por tudo o que tinha contado lorde Sawyer, mas não podia ter se negado a dizer a verdade a ele, não quando percebia que o conde e sua senhora estavam enamorados um pelo outro. Ainda assim, ela esperava que Ana-Lucia pudesse perdoá-la quando descobrisse tudo o que ela disse ao conde.

Exausta, ela atravessou o jardim do castelo rumo à dependência dos empregados, porém tomou um grande susto quando sentiu uma mão agarrar com força seu braço:

- Ora, ora, o que as estrelas me trouxeram essa noite?- indagou Goodwin com um sorriso charmoso no rosto segurando Juliet com firmeza pelo braço.

Continua...


	9. Repromissio

**Capítulo 9- **_**Repromissio **_**(Promessa)**

- Acho melhor o senhor ir me soltando agora mesmo!- Juliet disse entre dentes para Goodwin.

- Hey, fica calma, meu docinho.- disse Goodwin tentando trazê-la para mais perto de seu corpo.

- O que o senhor quer?- Juliet perguntou.

- Só quero conversar um pouco com você.- disse ele.

- Eu não tenho tempo para conversar. Preciso cuidar de algumas coisas da minha senhora antes de dormir e levantar cedo para atendê-la. – Juliet continuava tentando se soltar das mãos dele.

- Tenho certeza que sua senhora não vai se importar se conversar um pouco comigo hoje. Ela deve estar ocupada com o marido.

- Solta o meu braço!- Juliet insistiu. Goodwin finalmente a soltou.

- Tudo bem. Está livre para ir embora.- disse ele sem tirar o sorriso charmoso do rosto. – Mas saiba que perdeu a oportunidade de conversar com alguém realmente interessante.

- Duvido muito disso!- disse ela, irritada.

- È inglesa, senhorita?- Goodwin estava muito curioso sobre ela. Era uma mulher muito bonita de longos cabelos loiros e penetrantes olhos verdes.

Juliet não respondeu.

- Ah, não seja tão mal educada. - reclamou ele. – Só lhe fiz uma pergunta. Sua mãe não lhe ensinou a ter modos?

- Sou metade inglesa.- Juliet respondeu finalmente. – Meu pai é inglês. Ele veio para a Espanha há muito tempo e casou-se com minha mãe.

- Seu pai ainda é vivo?

- Por que está tão interessado em minha família, Sir Goodwin?

- Curiosidade.- respondeu ele. – Então, seus pais ainda estão vivos?

- Sim. Eles vivem na vila. Meu pai é ferreiro e minha mãe costureira. Depois que Lady Cortez morreu, ela não quis mais trabalhar no castelo. Então agora apenas eu e minha irmã vivemos aqui.

- Tem uma irmã então? Mais nova ou mais velha do que a senhorita?

- Mais nova.- Juliet respondeu. – E é bom que o senhor e seus soldados fiquem bem longe dela. Ela está noiva e se casará em breve.

- E a senhorita? Também é comprometida?

- Boa noite, Sir Goodwin.- disse ela, dando as costas a ele e seguindo em direção à entrada do castelo que levava aos aposentos dos empregados.

- Até breve, senhorita Juliet.- falou ele fazendo uma mesura ainda que ela já tivesse partido.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ana-Lucia acordou de repente de um sono sem pesadelos com a luz do sol incidindo diretamente sobre seus olhos, transpassando o cortinado do dossel. Ela colocou o braço direito sobre o rosto tentando se proteger da claridade quando ouviu a voz calma e melódica de Juliet.

- _Buenos dias_, Lady Ana. O dia está maravilhoso, a senhora tem que ver.

- Não estou interessada no sol, Juliet!- Ana reclamou. – Pelo amor de _Dios_ feche essas cortinas para que eu possa dormir.

- Mas a senhora precisa levantar, Lady Ana.- insistiu Juliet abrindo as cortinas da cama.

Ana tirou o braço do rosto e disse, aborrecida:

- Estás passando dos limites comigo, mulher. Vou despedi-la e colocar Èowin em teu lugar.

- Tudo bem, senhora. Pode me despedir, mas só depois que a senhora levantar dessa cama e vir olhar na janela.

- O que tem de tão interessante na janela?- Ana indagou sentando-se na cama.

Foi aí que ela ouviu a voz forte e autoritária do marido falando de algum lugar ali perto. Podia ouvi-lo, mas não conseguia entender o que ele dizia.

- È o conde quem está falando?- ela indagou.

- Sim, senhora.- Juliet respondeu com um sorriso. – Ele acordou cedo esta manhã e tomou o desjejum com os soldados na cozinha. Os oficiais também.

- Na cozinha?- Ana-Lucia pareceu surpresa. Nunca ouvira falar de um nobre que comesse junto com os empregados na cozinha.

- Sim, e depois ele percorreu o castelo inteiro dando novas ordens para os criados.

- Que ordens?- Ana estava cada vez mais curiosa.

- Muitas, milady. Pra começar, ele ordenou às cozinheiras que fizessem um inventário de toda a comida estocada nos depósitos do castelo. Também pediu às arrumadeiras que limpassem todos os salões e quartos do castelo prometendo que as costureiras fariam nova roupa de cama para todos os aposentos.

- Oh!- Ana-Lucia exclamou. – E o que mais ele ordenou?

- Ele pediu a Èowin que fosse com outras criadas colher flores nos campos para decorar o castelo e ordenou a mim em particular que lhe perguntasse de quais flores a senhora gostava mais para que as criadas trouxessem as flores certas. Mas nem precisei perguntar á senhora porque sei que gosta de margaridas, tulipas, rosas, orquídeas e lírios.

- E o que ele está fazendo agora?- a essa altura, Ana-Lucia já estava de pé e se encaminhando para a janela.

- Ele disse que faria uma reunião com os soldados remanescentes de nosso exército, senhora. Lorde Sawyer quer que os homens dele se unam aos nossos para preparar uma nova frente de batalha. Ele diz que o reino está desprotegido e que qualquer exército poderia nos dominar.

Ana-Lucia se escorou ao parapeito da janela. Juliet colocou-se ao lado dela. Logo Ana pôde ver o marido rodeado por muitos soldados. Ele falava firme com eles não deixando margem para que suas ordens não fossem cumpridas.

Lá embaixo, Sawyer estava concentrado, mas não tão concentrado que não pudesse ver sua esposa escorada na janela. Os aposentos deles não ficavam tão distantes do térreo. Ao vê-la, Sawyer olhou para ela observando com ternura os longos cabelos negros que voavam ao redor do rosto dela. Naquele momento ele pensou que Ana-Lucia era seu raio de sol, a primeira imagem que ele precisava ver todas as manhãs ao acordar para se sentir bem e começar o dia.

- Lorde Sawyer?

Sawyer foi tirado de seus devaneios pela voz forte de um dos soldados espanhóis. O homem era tão alto quanto ele, porém moreno, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes.

- Permita-me apresentar-me, senhor. Sou Juan de Dios Sanchez da casa de Sanz. Primo de Lady Ana-Lucia e capitão do exército de _El viento salvaje._

- Como nunca o vi antes?- Sawyer quis saber. – Pensei que os parentes de minha esposa tivessem todos falecidos ou vivessem em outros reinos.

- Eu estava vivendo em _La luna_ senhor, no reino de meu pai. Lorde Manoel de Sanz era irmão de meu pai. Fui embora daqui a muito tempo, desde que minha prima se casou com Lorde Cortez.

- E por que foi embora?

- Porque eu não concordava com os ideais de Daniel.- respondeu o homem.

- Muito justo.- disse Sawyer. – E agora que voltou deseja retomar seu posto?

- Assim desejo, se milorde não tiver objeção.

- Acabei de ser informado que Tobias é o capitão do exército, mas tendo em vista que o senhor é parente de minha esposa, não faço objeções para que reassuma seu posto.

- Não vai se arrepender, Lorde Sawyer.

Tobias, o antigo capitão do exército não gostou nada de ser rebaixado de cargo, mas nada disse, mantendo sua indignação para si mesmo ou pelo menos até que estivesse a sós com Juan de Dios e pudesse se vingar.

- Não quero me arrepender, capitão. O que acha de um combate de espadas para oficializar sua volta ao exército?- indagou Sawyer com um sorriso.

- A qualquer hora.- respondeu ele.

Sawyer desembainhou a espada.

- Que tal agora?

O espanhol sorriu e preparou a espada. Os homens ficaram empolgados por ter a oportunidade de assistir um combate entre dois fortes oponentes. Ana-Lucia ficou apreensiva quando notou que Sawyer ia lutar com seu primo.

- Juan de Dios é o melhor espadachim do reino. Ele vai machucar meu marido.

- Não subestime o conde, milady. – disse Juliet. – Oh, como Èowin vai ficar feliz quando souber que Juan está de volta. Ela estava perdendo as esperanças de casar-se com ele.

- Eu disse à tua irmã, Juliet, que meu primo é um homem honrado. Como todos os que pertencem à casa de Sanz.

O embate começou e as duas prenderam os olhos à cena que se descortinava abaixo delas. Sawyer e Juan de Dios se enfrentaram de igual para igual, o barulho das espadas tinindo cada vez que se chocavam uma contra a outra. O conde atacou o capitão usando a mão direita, mas ele se esquivou e tentou acertar Sawyer pela esquerda, porém o conde foi mais rápido.

O combate se estendeu por cerca de dez minutos. Ana-Lucia estava quase roendo as unhas de preocupação. Por várias vezes seu marido foi quase atingido até que numa distração do conde, Juan de Dios conseguiu arranhar o braço de seu oponente.

Goodwin deu o combate por encerrado. Ana-Lucia notou que estava com as mãos sobre a boca contendo um grito. Seu marido tinha sido ferido. Mas antes que ela pudesse ficar ainda mais nervosa, os homens aplaudiram os combatentes e Sawyer apertou a mão de Juan de Dios com o lado que não estava machucado.

- È um excelente oponente, capitão. Bem vindo de volta ao exército.

Pouco tempo depois, Sawyer subiu para os aposentos, acompanhado de Goodwin. Ao vê-lo, Ana-Lucia correu para ele e gritou:

- O senhor foi ferido! Deixe-me ver!

- Não se preocupe, pequena.- disse ele com um sorriso. – Não fui ferido mais do que a senhora me feriu com sua adaga em nossa noite de núpcias.- disse ele, debochado.

Ana-Lucia ficou lívida de ódio e retirou-se para o quarto de banho com Juliet. Assim que ela saiu, Goodwin comentou:

- Então é assim que pretende domar sua esposa, caro amigo? Se me permite dizer, assim não terá sucesso.

- Sei o que estou fazendo, Goodwin.

- Se você diz... – disse Goodwin ajudando Sawyer a retirar a camisa para fazer um curativo no leve arranhão que o conde sofrera durante o combate com o capitão do exército espanhol.

Depois que Goodwin terminou com o curativo, Ana-Lucia ainda estava no quarto de banho. Ele foi até a porta e disse:

- Milady, eu vou pedir a uma criada que traga seu desjejum para ser tomado no quarto. Preciso que se vista e coma depressa porque estamos indo visitar as lavouras hoje.

- As lavouras?- ele a ouviu dizer do outro lado da porta.

- Sim, minha querida. Um senhor de terras nunca deve deixar de visitar suas lavouras.- respondeu ele, deixando o quarto.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As rodas da carroça sacolejavam e Ana-Lucia procurava se manter bem próxima de seu marido enquanto ele guiava com maestria as rédeas dos cavalos. Ela nunca vira seu pai conduzir uma carroça em toda a sua vida. Sawyer era mesmo um nobre diferente dos outros.

Eles estavam indo de carroça para as lavouras porque mais uma vez Ana-Lucia se recusara a cavalgar sozinha. Como Sawyer não queria sobrecarregar apenas um animal pelo desfiladeiro estreito e cheio de pedregulhos que levava às lavouras, o lorde optara por dirigir uma carroça. Não era comum um nobre fazer isso, mas dirigir carroças sempre fora seu divertimento favorito quando criança e ele ainda não perdera o jeito.

Quando eles chegaram às lavouras, a reação das pessoas foi a mesma de quando estiveram na vila, porém houve menos hostilidade. A notícia de que o novo senhor do castelo pretendia mudar a vida miserável dos habitantes do reino chegara depressa até ali. Sawyer ajudou Ana-Lucia a descer da carroça e alguns camponeses se aproximaram fazendo reverências respeitosas.

- Quem é o encarregado por aqui?- Sawyer perguntou, mas ninguém respondeu. – Por que não me respondem?- ele perguntou à esposa.

- Porque não entendem o que você diz.- ela respondeu.

- Òtimo!- disse ele. – Então você será minha intérprete e traduzirá para eles cada palavra do que eu disser. Preciso me comunicar com essas pessoas, Ana.

Ela assentiu e se aproximou de um dos camponeses dizendo:

- _Buenas tardes. Quien és el encarregado de La plantación?_ (Boa tarde, quem é o encarregado da lavoura?)

- _Soy yo, señora_. (Sou eu, senhora)- respondeu um ancião, muito magro, usando um chapéu de palha na cabeça.

- _Yo soy Doña Ana-Lucia, La señora del castillo_. (Eu sou Lady Ana-Lucia, a senhora do castelo). _Este es el señor Sawyer, mi marido. _(Este é lorde Sawyer, meu marido).

- _Lo sabemos quien eres y tambien tu marido._ (Sabemos quem és e também seu marido).- disse o homem.

A partir daí, através de Ana-Lucia, Sawyer se comunicou com os camponeses espanhóis e falou sobre seus projetos para a melhoria das condições de trabalho nas lavouras e pediu ao encarregado das plantações que fizesse um inventário das colheitas a fim de saberem quanto o reino produzia por ano. A partir dessas informações, eles poderiam se preparar melhor para o inverno.

Os camponeses mal podiam acreditar que o senhor do castelo estivesse interessado nas necessidades do povo. Isso era uma coisa totalmente inédita no reino. Após vistoriar as plantações e conversar com os camponeses, Sawyer e Ana-Lucia voltaram para o castelo. Durante todo o caminho ele foi falando empolgado a respeito de tudo o que precisavam fazer pelo reino e as pessoas que viviam nele.

Ana-Lucia estava fascinada com as idéias do marido. Lorde James Shephard, o Conde de Sawyer, era um homem incrível e muito diferente de todos os que Ana-Lucia já conhecera. Ele se preocupava de verdade com o reino, com o povo e parecia se preocupar também com ela. Quando voltaram para o castelo já era hora do almoço, mas Ana-Lucia tinha adormecido na carroça. O conde nem se preocupou em acordá-la, tomou-a nos braços e a levou para os aposentos escada acima. Os criados pararam para ver o lorde passar com a esposa nos braços e alguns perguntaram se ela se sentia bem, ao que Sawyer respondeu:

- Ela está apenas dormindo.- e ordenando que o almoço fosse servido no quarto em uma hora, ele não disse mais nada e seguiu com Ana-Lucia adormecida em seu colo para os aposentos dos senhores do castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Duas semanas se passaram. As melhorias no castelo eram visíveis, assim como no reino. Começara uma era de prosperidade para "O vento selvagem" e todos estavam muito felizes, inclusive Ana. Sawyer estava gostando de interagir com seu povo, porém a barreira da língua tornava algumas coisas muito difíceis e ele sempre precisava de Ana-Lucia ou de algum empregado para acompanhá-lo em suas excursões à vila ou à lavoura.

Uma tarde, Ana estava lendo um romance inglês em seus aposentos quando Lorde Sawyer apareceu no quarto vestindo seu traje de montaria. Ela largou o livro sobre a cama e o fitou:

- Vai cavalgar, milorde?- indagou. Já há algum tempo que não havia mais hostilidades entre eles. A relação entre eles vinha se tornando extremamente prazerosa, embora ainda não tivesse havido consumação física do casamento deles. Sawyer estava dando a ela seu espaço, mas ansiava cada dia mais que ela decidisse se entregar para ele.

- Sim, estou indo cavalgar, milady.- ele respondeu. – Mas a senhora irá comigo.

- Sabe que não gosto de cavalos.- ela revidou, teimosa.

- Não tem problema, vai cavalgar comigo.

Embora subir em um cavalo não a deixasse contente, Ana-Lucia sabia que podia confiar cegamente em seu marido.

- E aonde vamos?- ela indagou. – À vila outra vez para falar com os camponeses?

- Não, minha senhora. Hoje a tarde será nossa. Iremos para o bosque fazer um piquenique.

- Um piquenique?

- Sim. Já pedi à cozinheira que preparasse a cesta.

- Tenho que avisar Juliet.- disse Ana, levantando-se da cama.

- Juliet não irá conosco.

- E por que não?

- Porque quero ficar a sós com você.

Ana-Lucia baixou os olhos. Então tinha chegado a hora e ela teria que ceder. Não haveria mais desculpas.

- E por que precisamos ir ao bosque para ficarmos sozinhos? Podemos ficar sozinhos aqui.- disse ela.

- Não.- retrucou ele. – Precisamos ir a um lugar onde tenhamos muitas coisas para ver.

- E por que?- dessa vez ela não estava entendendo.

- Porque quero que me ensine espanhol.

- Como?

- O que ouviu, querida. Quero me ensine a falar espanhol para que eu possa me comunicar de igual para igual com os camponeses e o bosque será o lugar perfeito para iniciarmos nossa primeira aula.

Ana sentiu uma pontada estranha de decepção. Não que ir fazer um piquenique no bosque com ele fosse uma má idéia, mas é que ela esperava que ele...oh, o que estava pensando! Disse a si mesma. Não queria fazer amor com ele, não queria nada disso porque seria doloroso e ela sabia. Mas um beijo seria bom e fazia tanto tempo que ele não a beijava.

Meia hora depois eles chegavam ao bosque. A cavalgada tinha sido tranqüila e aos poucos Ana começava a se sentir mais confortável sob o lombo de um cavalo. Sawyer amarrou o garanhão á uma árvore enquanto Ana-Lucia estendia um cobertor sobre a grama em frente ao riacho e colocava a cesta de piquenique em cima. Sawyer logo se juntou a ela, sentando-se na ponta do cobertor.

Ana-Lucia se virou para ele e teve uma agradável surpresa quando ele tomou-lhe os lábios e a beijou, tão de repente que ela sentiu seu coração saltar dentro do peito. Sawyer beijou-a por alguns minutos e ficou roçando o rosto no dela antes de dizer:

- Ah como senti falta dos teus beijos, querida.

Ela sorriu tímida e Sawyer beijou-a mais uma vez, um beijinho rápido e estalado.

- Como se diz beijo em espanhol?

Ana olhou para ele piscando os olhos.

- Vamos, meu amor, quero aprender a falar a língua de meu povo e a primeira palavra que quero aprender é beijo. Como digo beijo?

- _Beso._- ela respondeu por fim.

- _Beso_.- ele repetiu. – E como digo que quero te dar um beijo.

_- Quiero darte um beso._

- Ana, _quiero darte um beso. – _pronunciou ele com certa dificuldade, fazendo Ana sorrir.

_- Entonces besame, cariño _(Então beije-me, amor)_._- disse Ana puxando o rosto dele para si e beijando-o.

Sawyer a beijou por um longo momento. Quando se afastaram novamente, a alegria transparecia nos olhos de ambos. O conde abriu a cesta de piquenique e começou a retirar os itens que a cozinheira tinha posto lá dentro, aos quais Ana nomeou em espanhol, item por item, conforme ele os retirava da cesta.

Ele estendeu um pote de vidro cheio de mel na direção dela.

- _Miel._

_- Miel_.- ele repetiu e pegou alguns biscoitos enrolados em um pano.

- _Bizcocho_.- disse ela.

Sawyer retirou um dos biscoitos do pano e mordiscou a cobertura açucarada dizendo:

- O "bizcocho" está gostoso.

Ana riu e disse:

- Você está falando inglês-nhol. O certo seria dizer: _El bizcocho es rico, sabroso.._

_- Tu eres rica y sabrosa._- falou ele começando a compreender o idioma graças a tantas conversas ouvidas na vila.

Ela corou ao comentário dele e Sawyer se aproximou mais, beijando o pescoço dela. Ele segurou uma das mãos dela e indagou:

- Mão?

- _Mano_.- ela respondeu.

- _Tus manos_... – ele murmurou beijando as mãos dela. Depois as mãos dele subiram para o rosto dela e em cada parte que ele tocava, pedia a ela que dissesse os nomes em espanhol.

- _Ojos, nariz, boca..._

Sawyer beijava cada parte com gosto. Beijou os olhos dela fechados, o nariz delicado e a boca carnuda. Então foi descendo, quando chegou aos seios, puxou devagar a fita que prendia o decote da túnica verde que ela vestia.

Ana olhou nos olhos dele, mas não o parou. Sawyer puxou a fita até que a parte de cima da túnica se abrisse e os seios fossem revelados. Ele admirou as formas dela e ergueu o rosto somente para perguntar o nome daquela parte tão preciosa de seu corpo em espanhol.

- _Pechos... _– disse ela, ficando completamente ruborizada.

- _Pechos..._ – ele repetiu acariciando-os devagar. Ana-Lucia olhou para o lado como se temesse ser vista naquela situação.

- Não se preocupe, _cariño_.- disse ele. – Estamos sozinhos aqui. E eu preciso de você, querida. Diga que sim...

Ela não respondeu e Sawyer continuou acariciando-a. Quando ele se abaixou para tomar um seio em sua boca, Ana estremeceu começando a ansiar por aquele prazer que tinha sentido na sala de contabilidade duas semanas atrás. Sawyer não agüentava mais protelar aquilo, precisava possuí-la de qualquer jeito.

Urgentes, as mãos dele deslizaram pela cintura dela enquanto ele beijava-lhe os seios. Logo, ele ergueu o rosto para sussurrar no ouvido dela enquanto tocava suas pernas por baixo da túnica.

- Pernas?

- Piernas.- Ana respondeu, arfando.

Ele a beijou na boca e sua mão direita se concentrou em tocar a intimidade dela. Como da outra vez, ela estava úmida e pronta para recebê-lo. Sawyer não esperaria mais nenhum minuto.

- Vou possuir você, meu amor.- disse ele abrindo depressa os cordões da própria calça. Ana fechou os olhos, apertando-os e algumas lágrimas escorreram para seu rosto. De repente, a excitação foi substituída pelo pânico. Mais uma vez sentia-se pressionada. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para que ele parasse.

Sawyer se deitou sobre o corpo dela e imagens de mais uma das terríveis noites com Daniel vieram a sua mente. Ela estava dormindo e o marido se esgueirou por seu quarto na escuridão, colocou uma das mãos em sua boca e subiu a camisola. Ana queria gritar, mas não podia enquanto sentia seu corpo sendo dilatado à força, a dor insuportável.

- Não, por favor, não!- ela gritou.

O conde tinha se posicionado entre as coxas dela e seu sexo chegou a tocar a penugem escura e macia da feminilidade dela, mas Ana não estava pronta para ir adiante.

- Não...

- Calma.- ele pediu. – Não vou machucá-la...me deixe...só um pouco...eu a quero tanto...

Ele forçou o corpo contra o dela, seu membro tão próximo de tomá-la, mas Ana tentou fechar as pernas com força e gritou de verdade.

- Nãooooo! Deixe-me!

Tentando retomar o bom senso, Sawyer ergueu-se de cima dela e arrumou as calças, afastando-se. Ana-Lucia baixou a túnica e se encolheu toda, fechando as pernas o máximo que podia.

Sawyer passou a mão pelos cabelos e se ajoelhou diante dela:

- Me desculpe, pequena, você não estava pronta, eu devia ter tido mais cuidado.

Ela estava chorando, tão vulnerável que Sawyer sentiu-se um monstro.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assim, está bem? Não vou fazer de novo. Pelo menos, só quando você quiser, querida.

Ana-Lucia procurou se acalmar e ajeitou a parte de cima da túnica, amarrando a fita outra vez.

- Não é sua culpa... – ela murmurou enxugando as lágrimas.

Sawyer precisava se controlar, estava excitado demais para conseguir raciocinar, por isso ele se jogou de cabeça no riacho. Ana-Lucia arregalou os olhos e correu até a beira da água para entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Hey, o que está fazendo?

Ele ressurgiu do fundo, vindo à tona num só fôlego. Os cabelos loiros estavam ensopados e grudados no rosto. Um sapo muito feio e brilhante descansava em sua cabeça. Ana levou as mãos à boca.

- Tem um sapo em sua cabeça, milorde.

- Um sapo?- ele resmungou e balançou a cabeça depressa fazendo o anfíbio voar para longe.

De repente, Ana-Lucia sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de rir com aquela cena. Sawyer saiu de dentro da água furioso e tirou as botas para retirar a água de dentro delas.

- Por que o senhor pulou na água?- Ana perguntou.

- Eu precisava da água fria para acalmar meu corpo, milady. Eu a desejo demais.- ele disse sincero.

Ana sentiu-se culpada quando ele disse isso.

- Me perdoe por te reagido daquele jeito. Podemos tentar de novo? Juro que não vou gritar.

- Não, eu não a quero como um sacrifício.- respondeu ele. – Acho melhor voltarmos ao castelo.

Ana-Lucia arrumou as coisas de volta na cesta e eles partiram a cavalo. O que eles não sabiam era que durante seu interlúdio na floresta alguém os estivera observando e gostara muito de ver as reações de Ana quando Sawyer tentou possuí-la. Isso tornava os planos ainda mais fáceis, o espião pensou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando Sawyer e Ana voltaram ao castelo, ele beijou-lhe a mão respeitosamente e sumiu de sua vista. Ana não o viu mais pelo resto do dia. Quando a noite veio, ela esperou por ele no quarto e o Conde Sawyer não apareceu. Teria ele a abandonado? O simples pensamento fez com que ela sentisse vontade de se debulhar em lágrimas.

O que estava fazendo? Sawyer era um marido tão bom e um excelente líder para o reino. Se ele se cansasse dela e fosse embora, não se perdoaria. O rei a faria se casar com outro. Não podia deixar isso acontecer. Precisava deixá-lo feliz e para isso tinha que ceder. Dar a ele o que queria, mesmo que fosse tão difícil para ela. Tomou então uma grande decisão. Se entregaria para ele naquela noite e não desistiria até que tudo estivesse terminado.

Pensando nisso, ela chamou Juliet e ordenou que ela fosse procurar o conde e mandasse ele até os aposentos deles porque ela não se sentia bem. Juliet quis saber o que sua senhora estava sentindo, mas Ana-Lucia disse que só falaria com seu marido. A criada então a deixou a sós com a promessa de que o conde estaria ali logo.

Ana-Lucia respirou fundo quando ficou sozinha e com dedos trêmulos despiu-se de sua camisola e ficou nua. Daniel não costumava pedir que ela tirasse toda a roupa quando a procurava na cama, mas Sawyer parecia gostar da nudez dela e ela queria agradá-lo.

Ela deitou-se na cama cobrindo-se com o cobertor de peles, fechou os olhos e esperou. Sabia que depois que o casamento deles fosse consumado ela poderia respirar aliviada.

Continua...


	10. Ratio essendi

**Capítulo 10- **_**Ratio essendi **_**(Razão de ser)**

- Eu tenho um par de ases, cavalheiros!- anunciou Goodwin colocando suas cartas na mesa.

Ouviu-se um som de reprovação por parte dos outros homens sentados à mesa, mas o conde sequer prestou atenção. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Goodwin tinha notado que ele parecia meio abatido quando retornou de seu passeio com a esposa e quis animá-lo com aquele jogo de cartas com os outros soldados, mas ainda assim parecia não ter obtido sucesso porque o lorde se mantinha distante e pensativo.

- Sawyer?- Goodwim o chamou.

- Hein?- Sawyer indagou fitando o amigo, distraído. – O que foi?

- Acabei de vencer o jogo!

- Bom pra você.- respondeu Sawyer, bocejando. – Bem, estou cansado amigos e gostaria de ir dormir.

- Boa noite então.- disse Goodwin.

- Boa noite nada, amigo, esta noite eu vou ficar aqui.- Sawyer cochichou com Goodwin para que os outros homens não ouvissem.

- Por que?- Goodwin quis saber.

- Por que... – Sawyer começou a dizer, mas uma batida forte na porta do quarto de Goodwin interrompeu o que ele ia dizer. Um dos soldados foi abrir a porta.

- Boa noite, gracinha.- disse o homem ao vislumbrar Juliet do outro lado, os outros homens começaram a assobiar mas Sawyer os calou.

- O que é isso? Ficaram loucos? Isso é jeito de tratarem uma dama?

- Eu também acho.- disse Goodwin. – Mais respeito com a dama e me dêem licença que vou ver o que a senhorita deseja.

- Não vim falar com o senhor.- disse Juliet. – Vim falar com Lorde Sawyer.

- Ohhhhhh!- fizeram os outros homens e Goodwin ficou vermelho de vergonha.

Sawyer deixou o quarto e perguntou a Juliet:

- O que houve?

- È lady Ana, senhor. Ela não está se sentindo bem e me pediu que viesse avisar ao senhor.

- Como não está se sentindo bem?- ele ficou preocupado. – O que ela tem?

- Eu não sei, ela não quis me dizer. Só me pediu que chamasse o senhor.

Ele nem esperou que Juliet dissesse mais nada e sem dar nenhuma explicação a Goodwin ou qualquer outro, Sawyer correu para os aposentos de sua esposa. Juliet ainda tentou segui-lo, mas lembrou-se de que Ana-Lucia dissera que só queria a seu marido. Mesmo sem entender o comportamento de sua senhora, Juliet deixou que Sawyer fosse cuidar dela sozinho. Na manhã seguinte ela descobriria o que estava realmente acontecendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer entrou no quarto. Como sempre estava na penumbra, iluminado por algumas poucas velas que Juliet tinha deixado. Ele caminhou até a cama e chamou pela esposa.

- Ana? Ana, eu estou aqui. Você está bem, querida?

Não houve resposta. Ela parecia dormir profundamente enrolada no cobertor de peles. Sawyer sentou-se à cama e tocou-lhe a testa. Ela estava quente, mas não parecia ter febre. Na verdade, ela parecia bem. Então por que Juliet fora procurá-lo para dizer que ela não estava bem?

Aliviado por ver que nada parecia errado com ela e muito cansado para voltar aos aposentos de Goowdin, Sawyer resolveu ficar por ali. Ana-Lucia parecia tão plácida e serena dormindo que não se importaria se ele se deitasse ao seu lado mesmo depois do que tinha acontecido aquela tarde. Ele se perguntava se ela ainda estaria se sentindo muito mal com o piquenique deles.

Sawyer podia entender o medo dela depois de tudo o que Juliet lhe contara, ainda assim sentia-se magoado depois dela tê-lo rejeitado daquele jeito quando estavam tão próximos de consumar o casamento. E isso não deixava de ser uma preocupação porque se chegasse aos ouvidos do rei que até aquele momento o casamento ainda não tinha sido consumado, Sawyer estaria em maus lençóis. Todos os reinos comentariam a incapacidade dele de levar a própria esposa para a cama. Seria humilhante.

Tentando não pensar mais nisso, Sawyer despiu-se. Amanhã seria outro dia e quem sabe aos poucos ele pudesse convencer Ana de que precisavam consumar o casamento o quanto antes.

Ele se deitou na cama em seu lugar de costume, nem muito perto, nem muito longe de sua esposa. Notou que ela se movia em seu sono, mas manteve-se parado no mesmo lugar. Foi então que Ana-Lucia de repente rolou para o lado dele, ainda dormindo. Sawyer aproveitou para se aconchegar ao calor dela, queria abraçá-la, mas não o fez até que sentiu uma das mãos dela em seus ombros, acariciando suavemente.

Sawyer piscou os olhos, surpreso com aquela atitude e indagou:

- Ana-Lucia, você está acordada?

Ela não respondeu e Sawyer tocou o ombro dela notando a falta das mangas da camisola que ela costumava usar para dormir. O simples conhecimento disso enviou um arrepio de excitação por sua espinha. Estaria Ana-Lucia nua embaixo das cobertas?

Curioso e excitado, Sawyer puxou as cobertas devagar e segurou o fôlego quando viu que Ana-Lucia estava completamente nua. Á luz das velas seu corpo moreno ainda era mais bonito.

- Oh, meu Deus!- ele sussurrou em êxtase.

Ana podia sentir os olhos dele sobre o corpo dela, olhos admirados e cheios de paixão, mas não tinha coragem de abrir os olhos ainda. Resolveu que manteria os olhos fechados até que tudo estivesse terminado. Quando ele sussurrou "Oh, meu Deus", ela sentiu um arrepio involuntário pelo corpo e aquela estranha maciez entre suas coxas voltou a se formar como ocorrera das outras vezes. Mas Ana não conseguia entender o porquê disso acontecer se estava tão aterrorizada pela idéia de se entregar ao marido.

- Tão perto e tão distante... – murmurou Sawyer. – Eu a quero tanto...

Como ele não fazia nenhum movimento em direção ao que queria, Ana-Lucia abriu os olhos, surpreendendo-o. Ele não soube o que dizer quando viu os olhos ambarinos dela fitando-os num brilho dourado. Foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio, dizendo:

- Eu sou sua, me tome o quanto quiser...

- Ana, não vamos fazer as coisas desse jeito.- disse ele, compreendendo naquele momento o que estava acontecendo. Sua esposa se sentia culpada porque não cedera a ele quando estavam no bosque e agora queria agradá-lo. – Não precisa fazer isso...

- Eu quero!- ela assegurou. – Quero que faça logo! Por favor! Acabe com meu tormento.

- E você?- disse ele, puxando o resto dos cobertores para o lado ficando tão nu quanto ela. – Vai acabar com o meu tormento?

Ana-Lucia sentiu um nó na boca do estômago ao ouvir as palavras dele e pela primeira vez na vida sentiu o peso do corpo de um homem completamente despido sobre si quando Sawyer se deitou sobre ela e tomou-lhe os lábios em desespero.

Era uma sensação nova e estimulante para ela, ainda que assustadora. Tão diferente de quando acontecia com Danny. Ana-Lucia começou a se perguntar até que ponto seria diferente? Só conseguia pensar na dor enorme que sentiria quando ele a possuísse e que sabia seria inevitável.

Sawyer a beijou bem devagar, provando com carinho dos lábios rubros dela, umedecendo-os e penetrando a boca de Ana com sua língua. Ana-Lucia já estava familiarizada com aquele beijo e desfrutou daquela carícia preliminar tanto quanto ele. Sawyer sentia os lábios dela correspondendo aos seus beijos deixando-o mais ansioso para o ato final. Mas ele sabia que não devia assustá-la, que devia ir com calma relaxá-la e deixá-la tão excitada quanto ele estava.

- Está tremendo meu amor... – ele sussurrou nos lábios dela e Ana respondeu com uma voz tão baixa que se Sawyer não estivesse tão perto não a ouviria.

- Não importa...por favor continue...

Ele a abraçou forte e a embalou em seus braços.

- Minha querida, não tenha medo. Já disse que não vou machucá-la.

Ana-Lucia assentiu balançando a cabeça, mas o medo em seus olhos era visível. Sawyer tentou deixá-la mais calma.

- Está sentindo o calor do meu corpo?- ele indagou cheirando o pescoço dela e sentindo o perfume delicioso dos longos cabelos negros de Ana.

- Sim... – ela ousou responder.

- E não é bom sentir meu corpo assim tão próximo?

Ana inalou o cheiro masculino dele e se aconchegou mais ao corpo forte e viril.

- Sim, é bom...eu nunca... – ela começou a dizer, mas parou. Sawyer ergueu o rosto para ela e disse:

- Nunca o quê? Diga, meu amor, pode dizer o que quiser...

Ela se sentiu incentivada a continuar.

- Eu nunca estive completamente nua nos braços de um homem também nu... – ela confessou.

- E como se sente agora?

- Eu me sinto bem.- ela respondeu. – Mas é só porque estou com você. Você me faz sentir bem.

Sawyer sorriu e o coração de Ana-Lucia disparou ao ver aquele sorriso e as doces covinhas que se formavam no rosto dele.

- Eu também me sinto bem com você.- ele disse, beijando o pescoço dela.

Instintivamente, Ana-Lucia virou a cabeça para dar mais acesso a ele ao seu pescoço. Sawyer então passou os lábios delicadamente pela pele macia dela, dando beijinhos até que escolheu um pedaço em particular para mordiscar. Ana quase deu um pulo da cama quando sentiu os dentes dele em seu pescoço.

- Calma, pequena.- disse Sawyer beijando o lugar onde ele tinha mordido.

- Você gosta mesmo de morder.- disse ela e Sawyer riu levemente. – Acho que você também ou já se esqueceu?

Ana-Lucia corou com as palavras dele, mas Sawyer não lhe deu chance de responder e continuou beijando-lhe o pescoço até chegar aos seios onde parou e ficou admirando. Ela sentiu os mamilos túmidos e doloridos. Quanto mais ele a olhava, mais incomodada ela se sentia ansiando para que ele a tocasse.

- Não vai beijá-los?- ela perguntou um tanto impaciente.

- Como sabe que vou beijá-los?- ele a provocou.

- Porque você fez isso das outras vezes...

- Você quer que eu os beije, minha doce Ana?

Ela ficou envergonhada em admitir, mas disse:

- Sim, eu quero.

Sawyer colocou as mãos sobre os seios dela e os massageou antes de se inclinar e beijá-los, tomando um de cada vez em sua boca. Ana-Lucia gemeu ao sentir a boca masculina macia beijando e sugando seu seio.

- Oh, Sawyer!

O gemido dela dizendo seu nome quase fez com que ele desistisse das preliminares e a tomasse depressa. Mas ele conseguiu se controlar e continuou acariciando os seios dela até resolver se aventurar por caminhos mais ousados.

Dos seios, Sawyer desceu beijando até a barriga, demorando-se no umbigo perfeito. Ana-Lucia sentia-se tão excitada que o medo agora ocupava um lugar pequeno em seu coração. Quando ele chegou ao ventre, pulou propositadamente o ninho de pêlos escuros entre as pernas dela e beijou-lhe as coxas, mordiscando a carne tenra e beijando até seus pés. Podia sentir o cheiro forte da excitação dela e isso o enlouquecia.

- Como se sente, querida?- ele perguntou atencioso.

- Quente.- foi a única palavra que ela encontrou para definir o que estava sentindo naquele momento.

- Bom... – respondeu ele refazendo o caminho de beijos e mais uma vez deixando de dar atenção àquela parte do corpo dela que clamava por ele.

Ana sentiu um espasmo involuntário de prazer e ansiedade em seu corpo quando Sawyer voltou a beijar-lhe a barriga e balançou as pernas nervosamente. Sawyer segurou as pernas dela e indagou, sedutor?

- Já está pronta para mim, meu amor?

- Sim.- ela respondeu. – Eu disse a você que farei isso, não importa se...

Sawyer cortou as palavras dela quando deslizou as mãos grandes pela cintura esguia de Ana. Ela gemeu suavemente e Sawyer afastou-lhe as pernas acariciando a intimidade dela. Ana sentiu mais um espasmo em seu baixo ventre e ergueu os quadris. Sawyer sorriu e passou uma das mãos pelos pêlos delicados dela antes de inserir um dedo devagar na umidade.

Ana-Lucia se remexeu na cama e mordeu o lábio inferior buscando apoio nos travesseiros. Um fogo líquido a invadia fazendo com que ela tivesse plena consciência do prazer sentido em cada célula de seu corpo.

- Sawyer... – ela repetiu. – O que está fazendo comigo? Por que é tão diferente? Sinto como se estivesse caindo...

- Não deixarei que caia, meu amor... – disse ele se inclinando entre as coxas dela e provando o sabor que tanto desejava sentir.

Ana-Lucia soltou algo como um choramingo vindo do fundo da garganta, mas não mandou que ele parasse. Ela seria dele como seu marido desejasse aquela noite. Sawyer a sugou até que conhecesse cada segredo, cada dobra, cada textura do corpo feminino cálido. De repente, Ana-Lucia lhe puxou tão bruscamente os cabelos que a cabeça dele se inclinou para trás. Ele notou que ela ainda tremia, mas agora a razão de seu tremor não era apenas o medo e sim uma mistura de medo e incomparável deleite.

Então Sawyer voltou a tomá-la com seus dedos, preparando-a para recebê-lo, sem nenhuma pressa. Sawyer sabia que ela estava perto do clímax, seus dedos podiam sentir os movimentos involuntários do corpo dela. Sawyer sabia também que aquele orgasmo ainda seria mais forte que o que ela tivera da outra vez.

- _Oh Dios, Sawyer_!- dessa vez ela gritou, parecia aturdida com o próprio prazer. Sawyer a abraçou pelas coxas e sussurrou: - Sinta, querida, quero que você sinta o que te foi negado por tanto tempo...

Quando ela atingiu o ponto máximo do prazer, lágrimas teimosas deslizaram por seus olhos. Lágrimas de felicidade e tristeza ao mesmo tempo. Lágrimas confusas. Sawyer então voltou a se deitar sobre ela e seus sexos se tocaram. Ana ficou rígida, ainda se recuperando do imenso pico de prazer que sentira.

- Não entendo... – ela murmurou e sentiu o lento esfregar do corpo dele no seu e sentiu a excitação voltar com força total. Seu corpo traiçoeiro clamava de novo por um pouco mais da paixão que tinha experimentado com seu marido.

- Não se sinta culpa, pequena.- ele disse. – Sou seu marido e posso lhe dar prazer sempre que quiser, sempre que me deixar...se entregue para mim...

- O que quer que eu faça?- ela indagou quase gaguejando e sentiu-se ridícula por não ter voz naquele momento.

- Se abra para mim... – ele fez um movimento com os joelhos para afastar mais as pernas dela.

- Assim ficarei indecente!- ela lembrou recordando-se as aulas que recebera antes de se casar com Lorde Daniel para que fosse uma boa esposa. Uma mulher de respeito nunca abria demais as pernas, nem para o próprio marido.

- Pois eu a quero indecente, lasciva, meiga, doce, quero que seja minha! Finalmente!- o tom de voz dele soou um pouco agressivo devido ao nível de sua excitação o que provocou o aumento das lágrimas nos olhos dourados de Ana. Logo seguiu-se um choro, mais um soluçar do que o pranto propriamente dito. Sawyer sabia que ela estava aterrorizada naquele momento, mas ele não podia parar agora, aquele era o único jeito de fazê-la enfrentar seus próprios medos e render-se aos prazeres da cama com ele.

Sawyer começou a tomá-la lentamente e um calor abrasador irrompeu dentro dela. Ela lançou um grito sufocado. Ele fez o mesmo. Sawyer era tão quente, Ana pensou a medida que ele se inseria dentro dela. Não sentia dor como achou que sentiria, mas a sensação era nova, diferente de tudo o que já tinha experimentado na vida. Sua pouca experiência com Daniel não contava.

- Você está quente... – ela acabou dizendo contendo o próprio choro e se acalmando quando percebeu que ele não a rasgaria por dentro como seu ex-marido costumava fazer.

- Você também está, _cariño_.- disse ele. Um calor abrasador e maravilhoso o percorria também. Estar com ela era tão diferente de todas as mulheres com quem já estivera em toda a sua vida. Valera a pena esperar tanto por aquele momento. Ele sobrepôs ainda mais seu corpo sobre o dela e a abraçou, mantendo-a junto a seu peito.

- Posso te sentir pulsando contra mim.- ela o informou e Sawyer sussurrou ao ouvido dela, lascivo:

- È porque estou dentro de você. Vê, pequena? Nos encaixamos perfeitamente, nos completamos. Não há dor porque pertencemos um ao outro.

- Sim, oh, sim! Posso senti-lo dentro de mim!- agora ela estava sorrindo, seu sorriso lavando o último resquício das lágrimas de seu rosto.

- Levante seus quadris... – ele pediu sentido-se derreter dentro do caminho estreito dela. Ana o obedeceu. Os corpos agora estavam completamente ajustados.

- Arde... queima... – Ana descrevia suas sensações. – Mas é tão bom...

Sawyer buscou os lábios dela e eles se beijaram apaixonados. Ele se retirou de dentro dela numa fração de segundos e encaixou de novo. Ana-Lucia se sentia tão úmida que podia ouvi-lo e senti-lo fazendo amor com ela.

- Você é linda, suave, minha doce Ana...estou enamorado por você.- disse Sawyer fazendo o coração de Ana bater de alegria. Ela jamais imaginara que seria assim tão especial.

Quando ele se retirou mais uma vez, Ana clamou:

- Oh por favor, volte! Eu o quero dentro de mim!

Ele a tomou novamente e Ana-Lucia envolveu os braços ao redor do pescoço dele. Sayer recostou a cabeça nos seios dela e sugou. Ela o embalou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos loiros. Estava em completo êxtase naquele momento.

Sawyer não parou de possuí-la até que o prazer para ambos fosse tanto que explodisse ao redor deles fazendo-os zonzos por alguns segundos. Ana-Lucia sentiu a umidade em seu rosto, voltava a chorar.

O conde ergueu seu rosto para ela, os cabelos loiros grudando na testa por causa do suor. Ao vê-la chorando, preocupou-se:

- Por que choras agora, meu amor? Eu a machuquei?

- Não, você foi maravilhoso.- ela garantiu emocionada, ainda sentindo o peso do corpo dele e a masculinidade dentro dela, pulsando.

Sawyer tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e beijou-lhe longamente a boca antes de deixar o corpo dela e rolar para o lado. Ana puxou as cobertas de pele sobre si e ficou parada sem saber que atitude tomar até que Sawyer a abraçou, trazendo-a para descansar a cabeça em seu peito.

- Acho que precisamos conversar agora.- ele disse.

Ana-Lucia ficou em silêncio ouvindo o bater apressado do coração dele.

- Primeiro eu quero que me conte porque estava com tanto medo de se deitar comigo?

Ela suspirou levemente. Sabia que não poderia fugir daquela conversa, especialmente depois do que acontecera entre eles e do quanto tinha apreciado isso.

- Eu tinha medo que você fizesse como Daniel fazia...que você... – ela hesitou.

- Por favor, Ana, fale comigo!- ele pediu com certa exasperação, acarinhando os cabelos dela.

- Eu tinha medo que você me machucasse muito por dentro quando me possuísse.

Sawyer a abraçou com força.

- Oh não, meu amor, eu jamais faria isso e nunca farei. Sempre vou ter cuidado e fazer com carinho com você...me diga se por acaso a machuquei de alguma maneira?- ele voltou a perguntar.

- Não!- Ana reiterou. – Não me machucou. Você foi perfeito!

Eles beijaram mais uma vez e Ana-Lucia sentiu vontade de falar sobre tudo o que vinha guardando só para si. Sobre todas as experiências ruins e o sofrimento que tivera estando casada com Daniel.

- Nossa sociedade não é muito justa com as mulheres. Somos preparadas apenas para sermos boas esposas, mas minha mãe era uma mulher culta e me educou com mais do que lições sobre costura.

Sawyer apoiou o ombro na cama e ergueu-se um pouco para prestar bastante atenção ao que sua esposa dizia.

- Minha mãe me ensinou a falar inglês e francês, assim como a ler e amar os livros. Através dos livros eu pude conhecer um mundo além das muralhas do meu reino. E por causa disso eu sonhava com um casamento maravilhoso. Em minhas fantasias eu me casaria com um grande guerreiro que protegeria a mim e a nossos filhos com a vida se fosse preciso.

- E seu pai a obrigou a casar-se com Daniel Cortez?

- Sim, meu pai acreditava que Daniel seria importante para o reino e que ele cuidaria de mim. Mas foi o contrário. Eu o odiei desde o momento em que vi. Tinha medo e repulsa dele. Em nossa noite de núpcias ele foi tão violento. Ele jogou-me sobre a cama e violou meu corpo. Sangrei por três dias.- ela revelou, o rosto pálido com as lembranças.

Sawyer tomou uma das mãos dela na sua e a beijou.

- E a partir daí... – ela continuou. – Uma nuvem negra se abateu sobre o reino. Ele não dormia no quarto comigo, mas sempre que queria me machucar, Daniel vinha aos meus aposentos. Me violentava e depois ia embora. Antes de você... – ela acariciou o rosto de Sawyer com a ponta dos dedos. – Eu não fazia idéia que uma mulher pudesse sentir prazer nos braços de um homem. Nunca pensei que ter você dentro de mim fosse ser tão bom!

Ele a beijou na boca e acariciou os ombros dela, lentamente.

- Eu fiquei grávida.- Ana revelou. – No início fiquei assustada porque não compreendia o que estava acontecendo com o meu corpo e eu também não podia ter muito contato com a minha mãe porque o Daniel me proibia. Eu só tinha Juliet ao meu lado. Daniel tentou me machucar algumas vezes quando eu estava grávida, mas ele logo percebeu que eu podia lhe dar um herdeiro então ele me deixou em paz até que o bebê nascesse.

- E o que aconteceu com seu bebê?- Sawyer indagou ainda que já soubesse a verdade.

- Meu bebê...minha filha, ela faleceu pouco tempo depois de nascer. Meu leite era fraco e não a alimentou o suficiente. Tentei conseguir uma ama de leite mas Daniel não me deixou. Ele não se importava com a própria filha. Ele tinha raiva porque eu não lhe dera um herdeiro, um filho homem! Mas eu amava Vivian, minha filhinha. Ela era tão pequena, tão dependente de mim... – os olhos dela lacrimejaram e Sawyer beijou-lhe o rosto, confortando-a.

- Não posso acreditar, querida, que tenha sido sua culpa.- ele se abaixou e ergue as cobertas dela para acariciar-lhe os seios. – Seus seios são lindos e perfeitos, não acredito que seu leite tenha sido insuficiente para sua filha.

Ana-Lucia o fitou, mas nada disse. Sawyer continuou:

- A culpa foi daquele bastardo com quem você teve que se casar. A forma como ele a engravidou, e como ele comportou durante sua gravidez, foi isso que matou sua filhinha, não você.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos como se estivesse revivendo suas próprias lembranças antes de dizer.

- Eu tenho medo, Sawyer.

- Do que tem medo, meu amor?- ele indagou. – De mim? Ainda tem medo de mim?

- Tenho medo de não ter outra chance de ter um bebê.

- Oh amor, mas é claro que você terá outro bebê.

- Mesmo?- ela parecia incrédula.

- Oh sim, no que depender de mim...

- E vai ser logo?- ela indagou esperançosa. – Eu quero muito um bebê!

- Bem, pode ser logo se nós repetirmos o que acabamos de fazer o dia inteiro.

- O dia inteiro?- ela indagou um pouco chocada.

Sawyer riu baixinho.

- Pelo menos todas as noites. Eu a quero muito...

Ana sorriu.

- Eu tentei fugir da vida que eu levava com Daniel.

Sawyer continuou prestando atenção.

- Mas ele me achou. Ele disse pra mim que me acharia até no inferno e ás vezes quando eu durmo tenho medo que ele volte do inferno e venha me buscar.

- Não, querida. Isso nunca irá acontecer. Eu a protegerei haja o que houver. Eu estou aqui e vou cuidar de você.

Ana-Lucia bocejou e Sawyer a embalou junto ao peito.

- Durma minha esposa, durma...

Aninhada junto ao corpo nu de Sawyer, Ana-Lucia adormeceu tranquilamente, um sono plácido sem sonhos. Finalmente ela se sentia feliz. Era o fim da era das trevas.

Continua...


	11. Una voce

**Capítulo 11- **_**Una voce**_** (Uma voz)**

Lady Ana-Lucia acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Depois que o sol nasceu e aos poucos infiltrou seu calor através das cortinas das janelas semi-abertas, penetrando o dossel de filó e renda da cama, ela sentiu-se inquieta e rapidamente se colocou de pé. Se aquela fosse uma manhã comum, provavelmente teria tocado a sineta e chamado sua criada para que preparasse seu banho. Mas definitivamente, aquele não era um dia comum e sim o primeiro dia de sua nova vida. O dia em que conquistara sua liberdade.

Depois daquela noite de amor com o Conde Sawyer, sua vida jamais voltaria a ser a mesma. Ele a tinha transformado por dentro e por fora tão completamente e tão profundamente que Ana-Lucia agora tinha certeza de que era outra pessoa. Feliz, ela andou pelo quarto sem se preocupar em cobrir-se. Nua e livre. Sentia uma pequena dor entre as pernas que a lembrava do que tinha feito na noite passada. Mas era uma dor prazerosa, efêmera. Como ela gostaria de ter se sentido assim em sua primeira noite de núpcias. Mas sabia, porém, que teria sido impossível. Daniel não era como o seu conde. Sawyer era um marido maravilhoso. Um presente dos céus para sua vida tão amarga.

Sorrindo, ela voltou para a cama e afastou cuidadosamente o cortinado branco para fitar o marido. Estava irremediavelmente apaixonada por ele. Morreria se ele partisse. Não queria nem sentir o peso dessa possibilidade em seu frágil coração. Encantada, ela o observou dormir por longos minutos. Sawyer estava deitado de bruços, com o cobertor de peles cobrindo-lhe abaixo da cintura. Os cabelos loiros lindamente emaranhados por sobre seu rosto perfeito.

Ana-Lucia sentiu tanta ternura por seu marido naquele momento que precisou tocá-lo. Engatinhando pela cama ela afagou-lhe os cabelos e murmurou palavras de amor que só faziam sentido aos ouvidos dos amantes embevecidos. Sawyer gemeu baixinho em seu sono e Ana desceu o rosto até ele, beijando-lhe a fronte e em seguida a bochecha. Seu corpo estava esquentando novamente e ela sentiu uma estranha necessidade de se aconchegar mais, de sentir a pele quente dele contra a dela outra vez.

O conde sentiu a força do desejo dela e seus cálidos beijos o acordaram. No entanto, antes que ele abrisse os olhos sentiu uma boca macia pousada na sua, beijando com paixão enquanto uma respiração alterada podia se fazer escutar próximo aos seus ouvidos.

- Ana... – ele murmurou abrindo os olhos. Ela sorriu para ele, deleitada. Seu rosto estava adornado por seus rebeldes cabelos negros e o fogo do desejo podia ser visto em seus selvagens olhos cor de âmbar.

- Meu querido... – ela sussurrou, carinhosa e voltou a beijá-lo. Suas mãos percorrendo avidamente o peito nu dele.

Mas Sawyer a afastou de repente. Parecia chocado com a atitude dela.

- O que está fazendo?- ele indagou e Ana-Lucia não conseguiu compreender o que aquele tom de voz significava.

Subitamente seu rosto tornou-se escarlate e ela sentiu um nó no estômago. Estava com muita vergonha do que tinha feito. Também, o que estava pensando ao atacar o marido daquela maneira? Esse não era o comportamento de uma dama de respeito. Se ela quisesse ser tocada novamente tinha que esperar que ele a procurasse e não lançar-se sobre ele como uma égua no cio.

- Me perdoe, Lorde Sawyer.- disse ela arrependida buscando desesperadamente por um pedaço de pano que cobrisse sua nudez despudorada, mas Sawyer segurou-lhe o braço antes que ela atingisse seu intento.

- Por que está se desculpando, querida?- ele indagou. – Eu apenas fiquei surpreso em encontrá-la tão intensa logo pela manhã.

- Não vai acontecer mais, eu juro!- ela continuou se desculpando, com medo de que ele estivesse zangado com ela por seu atrevimento.

- Sério? Não vai acontecer mais?- ele retrucou empurrando-a na cama e ficando por cima dela. – Não diga isso meu raio de sol que fico decepcionado.

- O que queres dizer?- ela indagou, arfando debaixo dele.

- Eu quero dizer o quanto fico feliz em ser acordado de forma tão carinhosa pela minha esposa. Pela minha querida Ana!

- Então não está zangado comigo?

- Oh, por Deus não, minha lady!- as mãos dele acariciaram os cabelos dela e então desceram para os seios. – Estou me regozijando com seu ardor.- um dos dedos dele dançou sobre o mamilo dela fazendo-o intumescer. - Mas o seu humilde servo lhe pergunta, deusa do meu coração, o que queres de teu marido esta manhã?

Ana-Lucia sentiu a garganta seca e engoliu com dificuldade.

- Eu o quero, senhor.- foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer.

- Me quer?- ele perguntou de volta, passando a língua em volta dos lábios dela, umedecendo-os com sua saliva. – Quer fazer amor comigo outra vez, _cariño_?

Ana sentiu naquele momento a já conhecida força da excitação e instintivamente esfregou seus quadris nos dele, dizendo:

- Sim, meu marido. Por favor, me tome agora!

Sawyer sorriu e mergulhou a língua naquela boca deliciosa que ele apreciara desde o primeiro beijo. Seu quadril então se moveu contra o dela, esfregando devagar. Ana gemeu e o abraçou com força usando as pernas para envolvê-lo pelo quadril. Sawyer porém a afastou, dizendo:

- Não sou eu quem vai fazer amor com você agora!

Ana ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem entender:

- Como não é você? E quem mais poderia fazer amor comigo senão o meu marido?

Sawyer riu e se deitou na cama levando-a consigo, fazendo com que Ana-Lucia ficasse por cima dele.

- Pronto, agora faça amor comigo, querida esposa.- ele pediu e Ana-Lucia ficou parada tentando entender o que ele queria que ela fizesse.

- Senhor, eu realmente não sei o que pretende.- disse ela.

O conde a segurou pela cintura e sussurrou, lascivo:

- Sei que não gosta de cavalgar, mas será que podia subir em mim e fazer como se estivesse correndo pelos campos em seu alazão?

O rosto de Ana-Lucia voltou a ficar vermelho naquela manhã. Dessa vez parecia que sua face era uma mistura de carmim e laranja.

- Quer que eu monte você?- ela perguntou incrédula.

- E por que não?- indagou ele, ansioso. – Acredite, mal posso esperar por isso.

Ana-Lucia olhou para o estado de excitação do marido. Seu membro estava rígido e apontando para ela, como em desafio. Respirando fundo, Ana sentou-se sobre o quadril dele e tentou encaixar os corpos, embora um pouco temerosa.

- Estou em suas mãos.- ele disse e Ana finalmente se movimentou de forma que o tomasse dentro dela. Quando isso aconteceu, ela arfou e gemeu.

Sawyer a segurou pela cintura e a induziu a começar os movimentos. Ana-Lucia seguiu o ritmo dele e logo estava se sentindo em um prado verdejante montando seu alazão. Aquilo era maravilhoso demais. Ela não pensava que pudesse sentir ainda mais prazer do que na noite anterior.

Estava o casal tão compenetrado em sua atividade amorosa que não ouviram quando Juliet bateu à porta e entrou em seguida. Ela estava vindo para sua rotina de cuidar de Ana, mas ao ouvir gemidos vindos da cama e vislumbrar a sombra do casal fazendo amor através do cortinado do dossel, Juliet corou de vergonha e murmurou antes de sair fechando a porta rapidamente atrás de si:

- Mil perdões, minha senhora!

Ana ouviu a voz de Juliet e trêmula parou de se mover sobre o corpo de Sawyer.

- Juliet estava aqui e nos viu?- ela indagou a ele. – Oh, não posso acreditar!

Sawyer se moveu debaixo dela e colocou as mãos em seus seios incitando-a continuar os movimentos.

- Se ela nos viu, querida, logo todo o castelo saberá o quanto nosso casamento é válido!

Ana sorriu e voltou a se mover com gosto até que um forte clímax a atingisse e ela desabasse nos braços do marido sentindo mais uma vez o jorro da semente dele em seu ventre.

Sawyer a beijou na ponta do nariz e Ana riu, deliciada.

- Todos vão pensar que somos pagões!

- Que pensem o que quiserem! Nada mais importa se tenho você em meus braços, Ana-Lucia.

Ela riu e rolou na cama, ficando embaixo do corpo dele. Sawyer a beijou mais uma vez e eles ficaram um longo tempo abraçados antes de finalmente levantarem da cama para começarem o dia.

Do lado de fora do quarto, Juliet vibrava de felicidade ao saber que sua senhora finalmente tinha se entregado ao marido. Já não era sem tempo. Agora Ana-Lucia seria muito feliz e em breve Juliet poderia contar a ela o segredo que escondia a sete chaves. Esse segredo deixaria Ana chocada, mas Juliet estava certa de que ela entenderia os motivos que levaram todos os envolvidos a confabular com aquele segredo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Èowin se olhou diante do espelho e pôs algumas flores nos cabelos loiros, estava indo encontrar seu noivo depois de tanto tempo e mal podia acreditar nisso. Juan de Dios tinha-lhe feito uma promessa e cumprira. Èowin nunca deixara de acreditar.

Ela foi encontrá-lo no jardim após o desjejum. Ela tinha tarefas a fazer no castelo mas sabia que a governanta não se zangaria se ela falasse com Juan por cinco minutos. Seu coração paralisou dentro do peito quando ela viu seu cavaleiro errante esperando por ela perto da fonte e segurando um ramalhete de flores.

- Juan!- Èowin gritou transbordando de felicidade e correu para os braços dele.

Mas Juan foi sério e respeitador como sempre, limitando-se a beijá-la na testa. Eles conversaram por algum tempo e Juan se ajoelhou diante de Èowin mais uma vez jurando amor eterno a ela até que a governanta veio separar o casal exigindo que a moça fosse cuidar dos seus afazeres.

Juan beijou a mão de sua noiva e prometeu vê-la mais tarde. Ele estava então voltando para o castelo quando viu Ana-Lucia caminhando pelo hall de entrada. Ela estava linda, completamente diferente da imagem que ele tivera da última vez em que a vira e que levara consigo para seu reino. Sua prima parecia muito feliz.

- Bom dia, prima.- ele fez uma reverência quando se aproximou de Ana.

Ana-Lucia franziu as sobrancelhas e disse:

- Como ousa me cumprimentar depois de ter partido sem se despedir?

- Peço humildemente seu perdão, querida prima. Mas eu não podia ficar aqui. Você sabe o quanto seu ex-marido me odiava.

- Que importava isso?- Ana retrucou. – Eu o odiava também!

- Mas ele era o senhor do castelo, milady. Se ele não me queria à frente da guarda do reino eu não podia ficar.

- Mas agora ele se foi.- lembrou Ana.

Juan fitou com seriedade os olhos ambarinos da prima e criou coragem para perguntar sobre algo que o incomodava:

- Dizem por aí que foi você que o matou, prima.

Ana-Lucia devolveu o olhar sério de Juan e respondeu:

- Sim, eu o matei, cruelmente e o joguei no rio! Fiz isso para me proteger, coisa que ninguém fez por mim!

Juan então sorriu e ousou acariciar uma mecha de cabelo solto dela.

- Eu gostaria mesmo que tivesse feito isso, mas sei que não o fez, prima. E peço que me perdoe por não tê-la protegido melhor, mas ele era seu marido e a autoridade de um marido ainda é lei em nossa sociedade por mais cruel que ele possa ser.

Ana deu as costas a ele parecendo refletir por alguns momentos antes de perguntar:

- Por onde andou esse tempo todo, Juan de Dios?

- Eu estava em La Luna.

- Como vai tio Alfonso?- ela perguntou.

- Ele vai bem e mama também. Ela estava muito preocupada com você, prima.

- Sinto saudades dela e de tuas irmãs. Como estão Carmencita e Mariana?

- Elas estão bem e adorariam vê-la outra vez. Creio que seu novo marido a deixaria partir comigo até La Luna para ver a família. Ouvi dizer que ele é um grande homem.

- Sim, mas não creio que eu poderia deixá-lo agora, Juan. Quero ficar com meu marido onde é o meu lugar. Se eu viajar à La Luna será acompanhada por ele.

- Você parece mesmo enamorada, prima.

Ana-Lucia não respondeu, ao invés disso mudou de assunto:

- Parabéns por sua reintegração à guarda, Juan. Seja bem vindo de volta ao castelo.

E dizendo isso ela caminhou a passos largos até a figura da robusta governanta, Doña Dolores, com quem Ana nunca tinha trocado palavra desde que assumira o castelo. A mulher podava algumas plantas. Ana-Lucia se aproximou. Precisava dar algumas ordens à ela. Já era hora de assumir seu lugar por direito naquele castelo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mais tarde, depois de passar o dia inteiro andando pelo castelo e tomando providências para tornar o ambiente mais agradável e digno de seu bom humor e de sua nova vida, Ana-Lucia sentiu-se cansada. Sawyer estava fora, nas plantações com os camponeses e eles não se falavam desde o desjejum.

Só de pensar que logo ele estaria no castelo e de volta para os seus braços, Ana sentia o corpo inteiro arrepiar-se em antecipação. Ainda pensava que a felicidade que agora desfrutava em seu casamento poderia ruir de uma hora para a outra, como se fosse acordar de um sonho bom. Mas ao mesmo tempo procurava assegurar a si mesma que aquela felicidade era real e que ninguém a tiraria dela.

- Juliet, eu gostaria de tomar um banho.- ela disse à criada depois de deixar a sala de costura e recomendar à costureira que lhe fizesse túnicas novas, as quais ela bordaria com as próprias mãos. Sentia vontade de agradar ao marido, ficando bonita para ele.

- Sim, milady.- respondeu Juliet sorrindo ao ver o entusiasmo de sua senhora.

Quando elas chegaram ao quarto de banho e Juliet ajudou-a se despir, a criada perguntou a ela fingindo desconhecer a resposta:

- Posso perguntar por que milady está tão feliz hoje?

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha e soltou o cabelo das longas tranças, entrando na tina de água morna.

- E acaso não sabes?- retrucou ela. – Sei muito bem que estivestes em meus aposentos esta manhã, Juliet e que sabe que eu estava na cama com meu marido.

Juliet pegou uma escova de cabelo e começou a desembaraçar os cabelos de Ana.

- Eu sei que estava com seu marido, senhora. Por isso mesmo deixei o quarto depressa. Mas não posso imaginar o que estavam fazendo a não ser dormir.

Ana-Lucia jogou água em Juliet e soltou uma risada.

- Sua boba! È claro que sabe o que eu estava fazendo, senão não terias perguntando.

Juliet riu da reação dela e disse, confiando no bom humor de Ana-Lucia:

- Tudo bem, eu saí depressa do quarto porque ouvi a senhora fazendo amor com seu marido.

Ana sorriu de lado e molhou as mãos na água passando-as pelo rosto em seguida.

- Foi tão bom, Juliet.- ela suspirou. – Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão bom.

- A senhora merece toda a felicidade do mundo.- disse Juliet. – Fico feliz que tenha finalmente se entendido com o seu marido.

- Oh sim! Quero muito a meu marido. Só de pensar nos braços fortes dele ao redor do meu corpo, eu me sinto tão... – Ana não conseguiu encontrar palavra para definir como se sentira nos braços de Sawyer. Por isso acabou por dizer: - ...me sinto tão feliz que gostaria de tê-lo dentro de mim para sempre.

Mas logo após dizer isso, Ana-Lucia levou as mãos à boca como se acabasse de dizer uma insanidade. Juliet riu abertamente e disse a ela:

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Não contarei isso a ninguém, Sabe que pode confiar em mim, não sabe?

- E quanto a confiar em mim?- a voz sedutora do Conde soou atrás delas e num súbito ataque de pudor, Ana-Lucia cruzou os braços diante do corpo para cobrir os seios.

- Boa noite, Lorde Sawyer.- Juliet o cumprimentou com uma reverência.

- Boa noite, Juliet. Vim aqui para dizer que por hora não precisaremos dos seus serviços. Eu mesmo irei ajudar Ana com o banho. Desça e diga à cozinheira que logo estaremos à mesa do jantar.

Juliet assentiu e saiu do quarto imediatamente. Quando ela saiu, Ana se encolheu na banheira. Estava morrendo de vergonha de o marido ter ouvido tudo o que ela dissera sobre seu rompante de paixão por ele.

- Por que está corada, meu amor?- ele indagou tirando sua capa, botas e por fim desabotoando o colete e a camisa. – Ainda tens pudores com teu marido?

- Não.- ela respondeu e descruzou os braços da frente dos seios deixando que ele a olhasse.

- Se não é isso então estás preocupada que eu tenha escutado que gostaria de me ter dentro de você para sempre?

O rosto de Ana-Lucia ficou mais corado ainda e Sawyer riu.

- Não precisa ter medo de dizer o que pensa, minha pequena. Também gostei de fazer amor com você e espero que possamos repetir a noite de ontem e o que fizemos hoje de manhã muitas vezes.- ele se sentou ao lado dela na banheira e jogou água sobre seus seios só para ter o prazer de ver as gotículas do líquido escorrendo pelos mamilos morenos.

Ana-Lucia observou os lábios cheios e tentadores dele e não resistiu ao ímpeto de beijá-lo. Seus lábios então se uniram e eles desfrutaram de um beijo apaixonado. Quando se separaram, Sawyer disse a ela:

- Me deixe banhá-la...

Ana assentiu e entregou sua bucha de rosas a ele que passou com carinho pelas costas dela, afastando-lhe os cabelos, depois passou no pescoço e bem devagar nos seios assistindo os mamilos ficarem rígidos com a aspereza da esponja. Então desceu para a barriga dela e mergulhou suavemente entre as pernas de Ana, fazendo-a arfar até que ele parou.

Ela soltou um suspiro involuntário de frustração e o sentiu beijá-la no ombro.

- Calma, meu amor. Teremos muito tempo para nos amarmos. Prometo tocar, beijar e lamber cada pedacinho do seu corpo... – ele disse isso no ouvido dela e Ana estremeceu de desejo. – Mas agora nós precisamos conversar.

Ana o olhou séria e Sawyer passou os dedos pelas pequenas cicatrizes nas costas dela antes de perguntar:

- Me conte como conseguiu isso.

Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos tentando escapar da pergunta, mas Sawyer insistiu:

- Sei que é difícil pra você, mas eu preciso saber, querida. Preciso saber de tudo.

Ana engoliu em seco e finalmente contou a ele:

- Não pude suportar os maus tratos de Daniel e fugi, como eu contei a você. Mas ele me achou e me trouxe de volta para o castelo. Como punição chicoteou-me. Mas eu não gritei nenhuma vez, meus gritos morreram em minha garganta. Eu não sentia dor física porque meu corpo estava morto.

Sawyer envolveu seus braços em torno do corpo dela e beijou-lhe a testa, dizendo:

- Se ele estivesse vivo, eu o mataria pelo que ele lhe fez!

Ana se desvencilhou dos braços dele e disse com fúria incontida em seu olhar:

- Quisera eu pudesse matá-lo muitas vezes para me vingar de tudo o que ele fez pra mim. Viver com ele era pior do que o inferno!

- Dizem que você o matou, mas eu não acredito nisso!

- Pois eu o matei!- Ana o desafiou. Seus lábios tremiam e lágrimas ameaçavam seus olhos.

- Não, não matou.- Sawyer retrucou.

- Não importa!- disse ela. – Se está querendo saber sobre minhas cicatrizes, elas são mais profundas do que o que você vê em minhas costas. Ninguém nunca irá curar as cicatrizes do meu coração, conde. Ninguém vai me devolver minha filha que Deus levou! Se minhas cicatrizes o incomodam, se não consegue olhar para mim...

Sawyer entrou na banheira com ela ainda usando as calças e a puxou para o seu colo, dizendo:

- O único fato de suas cicatrizes me incomodarem é o de saber que um monstro a machucou com um chicote. Não me importo com suas marcas, eu a quero de qualquer jeito. Você é a mulher mais linda, mais forte e mais corajosa que já conheci! Nunca tenha vergonha de se mostrar para mim!

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Ana-Lucia relaxou novamente e deixou-se ficar ali abraçada com o marido dentro da banheira, permitindo-se chorar um pouco da mágoa que sentia pelo seu passado nebuloso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Algum tempo depois, o casal desceu para jantar. A proximidade amorosa entre eles era visível. Estavam de mãos dadas e sentaram-se lado a lado. Não cada um à cabeceira da mesa como era o costume da época. Sawyer queria sua Ana sempre perto dele, e ela se sentia incapaz de se afastar dele.

Quando o jantar foi servido, Sawyer lambeu os beiços. Estava faminto depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando no campo lado a lado com os camponeses tentando abrir fendas profundas na terra para o cultivo de batatas. Ana observou alguns dedos dele calejados e beijou-os na frente de todos à mesa sem se importar com o que iriam pensar.

- Vou cuidar de seus dedos, meu amor.- ela disse ao ouvido dele antes de beijar-lhe a bochecha.

Sawyer a beijou de volta, ternamente nos lábios e então se serviu de um rico pedaço de carne de gado. O cheiro era delicioso, mas Ana-Lucia notou algo estranho no molho da carne, parecia borbulhar de um jeito esquisito.

- Sawyer, não coma... – ela começou a dizer, mas ele já tinha colocado o pedaço na boca e mastigado.

No mesmo momento os olhos dele ficaram lacrimejantes e o conde sentiu a garganta seca.

- Sawyer!- Ana gritou desesperada, tendo a certeza de que seu marido acabara de ser envenenado.

Continua...


	12. Litigare cum ventis

Capítulo 12- _Litigare cum ventis _(Brigar com o vento)

- Rápido, alguém chame um curandeiro! Imediatamente!- gritou Ana-Lucia batendo às costas de Sawyer para que ele colocasse para fora o simplório pedaço de carne que quase havia ingerido e que tinha sido o suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se mal. Se o tivesse engolido, a morte seria certa.

Vários criados debruçaram-se sobre o conde tentando ajudá-lo. Ana-Lucia segurou entre seus dedos o pedaço de carne que seu marido tinha posto para fora e o examinou atentamente.

- Beladona!- ela praguejou enfurecida e gritou para os soldados que tinham se aproximado. – Encontrem Juan de Dios agora mesmo! E também o Capitão da guarda de meu marido!

Os guardas do castelo saíram correndo imediatamente do salão de refeições. Ana voltou sua atenção para Sawyer. Ele estava pálido e tremia.

- Você vai ficar bem, meu amor. Eu prometo.- Ana-Lucia sussurrou baixinho no ouvido de Sawer. – Vamos levá-lo agora mesmo para cima.- ela ordenou e dois criados carregaram o conde nos braços, se dirigindo para as escadas de pedra.

Benjamin Linus, o mordomo, ficou lá parado a um canto da mesa assistindo a toda aquela agitação sem dizer ou fazer nada. Ana-Lucia fuzilou-o com o olhar antes de dizer:

- Se eu souber que você teve alguma coisa a ver com o que acabou de acontecer a meu marido, eu o matarei Linus, com minhas próprias mãos, me entendeu?

- Perfeitamente, milady.- respondeu o mordomo com a voz trêmula. – Mas sou capaz de ajoelhar-me aos teus pés, oh digníssima dama e jurar que não cometi nenhum atentado contra a vida do conde. Ele é um homem bom e merece viver!

- Que assim seja!- rebateu ela. – Será melhor para você!

Juan de Dios e Goodwin logo foram encontrados. O capitão da guarda inglesa bateu à porta dos aposentos do conde com o rosto lívido de preocupação, mas foi barrado por Ana-Lucia ao tentar entrar no quarto para ver o amigo.

- O que quer, Capitão?- ela indagou com seriedade.

- Preciso ver o conde. Eu soube que tentaram envenená-lo.- respondeu Goodwin, aflito.

- Sim, e por isso mesmo pergunto-me o que o senhor faz aqui ao invés de estar procurando o culpado juntamente com meu primo?

- È que eu...

- Se quer ajudar, Capitão, ajude a vasculhar o castelo. Poderá conversar com meu marido quando ele se recuperar!

Goodwin ainda tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas Ana-Lucia fechou a porta na cara dele. Ele já estava indo bater à porta de novo quando Juliet surgiu com uma criada que carregava água morna em um balde seguida pelo curandeiro que trazia um vaso de barro nas mãos contendo uma infusão de ervas com cheiro muito forte.

- O que está fazendo, Goodwin?- Juliet perguntou.

- Eu preciso ver o conde. Sua senhora não me deixa vê-lo e eu não posso admitir isso! Estou muito preocupado!

- Vão entrando que já estou indo.- Juliet falou com a criada e o curandeiro que entraram nos aposentos à frente dela.

Quando a porta foi fechada novamente, Juliet voltou-se para Goodwin:

- Não deveria importunar Lady Ana quando ela está tão nervosa.

- Mas ela não me deixa ver o meu amigo e eu jurei ao Duque de Colster que iria protegê-lo com minha vida se fosse necessário!

- Sei que tem boas intenções, mas o conde Sawyer vai ficar bem. Ele não chegou a ingerir o veneno, apenas o mastigou. Mas ele foi envenenado com beladona. O senhor sabe o quanto esse veneno pode ser letal, não sabe?

- Quem teria feito isso com ele?- Goodwin questionou.

- È isso que o senhor deveria descobrir. Juan de Dios já está vasculhando o castelo, deveria liderar seus homens e fazer uma busca nos jardins, até mesmo mandar alguns homens à vila. Prometo que assim que tiver informações sobre a saúde de Lorde Sawyer, eu o procurarei, Capitão.

Goodwin assentiu. Juliet tinha razão, não ia adiantar de nada ele ficar ali tentando entrar em confronto com a esposa de Sawyer. Mesmo preocupado com o amigo ele sentia que podia confiar em Ana-Lucia cuidando dele. Que ela não era a bruxa malvada que apregoavam pelos reinos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Dentro do quarto, o curandeiro examinava o conde e lhe passava a infusão de ervas pelo pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que o fazia absorver o vapor pelas narinas. Ana-Lucia estava sentada na cama e tinha a cabeça de seu marido em seu colo, acariciando os cabelos dele enquanto lhe cantava uma antiga canção de ninar em espanhol tentando acalmá-lo.

Por mais que o veneno não tivesse sido engolido, o simples contato da saliva com a beladona fora o suficiente para deixar Sawyer naquele estado de torpor que duraria várias horas até que ele voltasse a si por completo.

Enquanto o curandeiro cuidava dele com a infusão de ervas, a outra criada que viera com Juliet lavava os pés do conde com água morna. Logo o trabalho estava completo e o curandeiro disse que Sawyer ficaria bem, que ele só precisava de descanso.

- Mas ele vai ficar mesmo bem?- Ana-Lucia perguntou, preocupada.

- Sim, milady. Talvez tenha febre e delírios durante a noite, mas estará bem na manhã seguinte.

Depois que o curandeiro e a outra criada saíram, Juliet disse à Ana:

- Milady, eu vou trazer algo para a senhora comer.

- Eu não estou com fome.- ela respondeu voltando para o lado de Sawyer na cama.

- Mas precisa comer, senhora. Trarei algo leve para você.

- Tudo bem. Mas prepare você mesma, Juliet. Só confio em você. E traga um pouco de leite para o meu marido. Amanhã eu irei pessoalmente à cozinha para falar com quem preparou a carne para o jantar desta noite.

Juliet assentiu e deixou o quarto. Sozinha com Sawyer, Ana-Lucia começou a pensar em quem poderia ter feito àquele atentado contra seu marido, mas não conseguia encontrar a resposta. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que assustou-se quando Sawyer começou a tremer com mais intensidade do que antes e balbuciar o nome dela em desepero:

- Ana...Ana...

- Eu estou aqui, meu querido.- disse ela abraçando-o com força para conter os tremores do corpo dele.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juan de Dios e Goodwin vasculharam juntamente com os soldados todo o castelo e os arredores, mas não encontraram absolutamente nada suspeito. O dia já estava amanhecendo quando ambos foram repassar a notícia de sua busca infrutífera para Ana-Lucia. Ela não dormira a noite inteira, cuidando de seu marido. Ele tivera muita febre e delírios como o curandeiro a advertira, mas ficaria bem. Era tudo o que importava para ela. Não podia nem pensar na possibilidade de perdê-lo, não agora que eles eram um casal de verdade e ela estava tão feliz. Mas alguém parecia disposto a querer destruir a felicidade dela novamente e isso Ana-Lucia não podia permitir.

- Como está o conde.- Goodwin indagou quando lady Ana-Lucia foi recebê-los no salão principal do castelo.

- Ele vai ficar bem.- ela respondeu. – Ainda um pouco confuso. Mas com a infusão que o curandeiro lhe deu noite passada o veneno está sendo eliminado aos poucos pelos poros.

- Mas senhora, ele nem mesmo chegou a engolir o pedaço de carne como a senhora mesma nos contou... – retrucou Goodwin.

- Foi o suficiente, Capitão.- disse ela. – A beladona é um veneno muito forte. Se ele tivesse engolido o pedaço de carne e mastigado já estaria morto. Agora digam-me, o que conseguiram encontrar.

- Absolutamente nada, prima.- respondeu Juan de Dios. – Vasculhamos tudo e nenhum sinal suspeito. Não há criados novos no castelo e ninguém da vila esteve na cozinha. Fabiana, a cozinheira disse que a carne veio do gado do reino, que o mesmo empregado de sempre a trouxe e ela preparou como de costume.

- Você!- Ana chamou uma criada que varria o salão. A jovem moça veio depressa até ela fitando-a com certo medo.

- Pare de me olhar assim, menina!- Ana-Lucia ralhou. – Não vou bater em você a menos que me dê um motivo.

- Oh não, senhora, por favor...

- Escute!- Ana ergueu o tom de voz. – Vá agora mesmo chamar a governanta e diga que me encontre na cozinha.

Alguns minutos depois, Ana-Lucia e a governanta estavam na cozinha. Fabiana, a cozinheira tremia sem parar olhando para a senhora do castelo. Pelo jeito todos os empregados tinham medo dela.

- Foi você quem preparou o jantar de ontem à noite.- Ana perguntou com seriedade, mas mantendo um tom cortês em sua voz.

- Sim, milady.- respondeu a cozinheira. – No final da tarde, José trouxe-me a carne fresca e eu a temperei com sal e limão antes de mandar Bridget servi-la à mesa.

- Você provou a carne antes de mandar servir, Fabiana.- a lady inquiriu dessa vez num tom de voz mais ameaçador.

- Sim, senhora. Como faço em todas as refeições. Para saber se está saborosa antes de servi-la, senhora.

- Mentira!- Ana bufou.

Fabiana deu um passo atrás, apavorada.

- Se você tivesse provado da carne, Fabiana, não estaria tendo essa conversa comigo agora.

- Milady, eu sinto muito...eu não envenenei a carne, juro. Lorde Sawyer é um homem muito bom, todos no castelo o adoram... – a mulher soluçava enquanto falava. – Quem iria querer matá-lo. Talvez o veneno não fosse para ele.

Ana-Lucia ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- O que quer dizer com isso.

- Bem, tem gente que não gosta da senhora aqui no castelo...gente que pensa que a senhora é má como seu antigo marido...

Ela ficou chocada com as palavras da cozinheira. Não tinha parado para pensar nisso ainda. Que o veneno podia não ser para seu marido e sim para ela. Ana-Lucia deixou a cozinha com a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e o coração tomado por preocupações.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Desde o dia em que tentaram envenenar Lorde Sawyer, as coisas mudaram no castelo. Lady Ana-Lucia passou a supervisionar pessoalmente a chegada da carne e o preparo da comida. Ela avisou aos criados que se mais algum incidente como esse acontecesse todos seriam despedidos ou ainda pior, jogados ao calabouço.

Sawyer se recuperou rapidamente do incidente e concordou com sua esposa que a vigilância no castelo deveria ser redobrada. Ele disse a Ana que acreditava que isso tinha ocorrido porque ele resolvera olhar os livros contábeis do castelo, que alguém não estava gostando da intromissão dele.

- Se isso é verdade, o que faremos?

- Vamos deixar que pensem que baixamos a guarda, minha querida.- disse ele à esposa numa manhã enquanto Ana-Lucia o ajudava a se vestir. Com os cuidados dela ele praticamente nem precisava mais de seu pajem, agora as tarefas do garoto se resumiam a cuidar dos pertences pessoais do Lorde ou acompanhá-lo à vila quando ele ia falar com os colonos.

- E então o quê?- Ana perguntou.

- E então eles baixarão a guarda e nós descobriremos quem andou desfalcando o cofre do reino e quem tem interesse em me ver morto.

Ana-Lucia baixou o rosto e disse:

- Eu disse lhe disse que talvez não fosse você quem queriam ver morto.

- E por que tentariam matar você, Ana-Lucia?- ele a questionou. – Você é filha deste reino. Uma espanhola legítima. Eu sou um inglês que veio para cá assumir o castelo contra a sua vontade e a vontade do seu povo.

- Mas agora o povo o ama.- disse ela.

- E quanto a você?- perguntou ele alisando as madeixas negras dela com carinho.

- Estou feliz que tenha me forçado a aceitá-lo.- respondeu ela com um beijo cálido nos lábios dele.

Pouco mais de um mês de casados e o envolvimento entre eles era profundo. Sawyer era um homem extremamente paciente e carinhoso e Ana-Lucia aprendera a controlar seus acessos de raiva e ser mais dócil, pelo menos com seu marido.

- Está indo para a vila?- Ana-Lucia perguntou sentando-se na cama e balançando os pés de um lado para o outro num gesto ansioso. Havia algo importante que ela queria conversar com o marido, mas nas últimas semanas ele andava bastante ocupado com o trabalho na vila.

- Estou indo sim.- respondeu ele. – Eu e Goodwin vamos supervisionar as obras do novo moinho. Você verá, pequena, como a construção desse novo moinho vai melhorar a distribuição de alimentos na vila e também poderemos fazer comércio com os feudos mais próximos. Eu estive pensando que poderíamos construir um novo aqueduto para abastecer o lado norte da vila, o que acha?

- Eu acho uma boa idéia.- respondeu ela, mas sem de fato estar prestando muita atenção. Ana admirava as iniciativas políticas do marido pela melhoria das condições de vida no feudo, mas naquele momento ela estava mais interessada em falar sobre um assunto que a estava deixando pensativa.

- E então nós poderíamos plantar milho na divisa com... – o conde continuava falando empolgado sobre seus projetos, mas Ana-Lucia o interrompeu com sua pergunta:

- Sawyer, por que ainda não estou esperando um filho seu?

A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, mesmo assim ele sorriu para a esposa e foi sentar-se na cama ao lado dela.

- Por que está perguntando isso, amada? Por acaso há possibilidade de...

- Não.- respondeu ela. – Pelo menos minhas regras vieram esta manhã e Juliet me disse que o sangramento significa que sua semente ainda não vingou em meu ventre.

- Querida... – ele começou a dizer de forma paciente. - ...quando chegar a hora certa você ficará grávida. Se ainda não aconteceu...

- Não aconteceu porque há algo errado comigo!- disse ela erguendo o tom de voz, mostrando preocupação. – Eu lhe contei tudo sobre meu primeiro casamento, sobre minha filha que morreu! E se eu tiver me tornado estéril? E se sua semente nunca conseguir gerar uma criança em meu ventre?

- Não diga bobagens, Ana-Lucia!

- Você é um duque e um duque precisa de um herdeiro!

- E tenho certeza que minha duquesa logo me dará um! Meu amor... – ele acariciou-a no rosto. – Não há motivos para se preocupar. Se quer muito ter um bebê, nós podemos começar a tentar mais tarde quando eu voltar da vila. Podemos mandar avisar que não vamos descer para o jantar e eu prometo que me empenharei em lhe dar um filho. O que acha disso, minha querida?

Ana não respondeu e Sawyer a abraçou com força, sussurrando ao ouvido dela:

- Se eu não tivesse prometido chegar tão cedo à construção do moinho juro que poderíamos tentar agora...

- Não fará diferença, milorde por causa de minhas regras.- lembrou ela.

- Oh, é mesmo.- concordou ele. – Mas que importa isso, meu raio de sol? Temos todo o tempo do mundo para fazermos um bebê. Não quero vê-la triste por isso, está bem?

Ana-Lucia acabou assentindo e Sawyer deu-lhe um longo beijo na boca antes de deixar o quarto para ir ao encontro de Goodwin que o esperava nos estábulos. No corredor de paredes de pedra ele encontrou com Juliet que trazia uma bandeja com frutas e queijo para Ana-Lucia.

- Bom dia, milorde.- disse ela.

- Bom dia, senhorita.- respondeu ele, amável. – Minha Ana está aborrecida essa manhã. Gostaria que fizesse algo para melhorar o humor dela.

- Eu posso tentar milorde, mas se bem a conheço, não há nada nesse mundo que melhore o humor dela quando está zangada.

- Eu sei.- respondeu ele com um sorriso, seguindo seu caminho.

Juliet adentrou o aposento e encontrou Ana-Lucia à janela, pensativa, como nos tempos antes dela casar-se com Lorde Sawyer.

- Bom dia, milady.

- Bom dia, Juliet.- respondeu Ana sem se voltar para a criada.

- Milorde disse que a senhora sente-se indisposta. È por causa de suas regras?

Ana finalmente virou-se para Juliet e disse:

- Eu já deveria estar grávida, Juliet.

Juliet soltou um suspiro antes de dizer, pondo a bandeja sobre o aparador:

- Milady, nós já conversamos sobre isso. Se não aconteceu ainda...

- Deveria ter acontecido, Juliet! Meu marido me procura com bastante freqüência em nosso leito. Eu já deveria ter concebido uma criança. Com Daniel não demorou muito.

- Está demorando porque a senhora está ansiosa demais. Talvez devesse parar de pensar nisso.- Juliet arriscou dizer. – E comer alguma coisa. Sabe muito bem que precisa estar saudável para nutrir uma criança.

Ana foi até o aparador e pegou uma maçã, mordendo-a e se deliciando com a doçura.

- Está deliciosa, não está? Èowin colheu esta manhã no pomar do castelo.- disse Juliet caminhando pelo quarto até o baú de roupas de sua senhora. – Quais túnicas deseja que eu engome, milady? A amarela e a azul-turquesa? Eu falei com a costureira para preparar-lhe um cinto novo. A senhora poderia ornar com esmeraldas e usar com sua túnica verde...

- Juliet.- Ana disse de repente.

- Sim, milady? Quer que eu lhe escove os cabelos? Que lhe faça uma trança?

- Eu quero que você me leve para falar com Esperanza.

Juliet alargou os olhos.

- Por que a senhora quer falar com Esperanza? Não sente-se bem? Eu posso chamar o curandeiro.

- Eu prefiro falar com Esperanza.- insistiu Ana-Lucia. – Ela deve ter algo que possa me ajudar a conceber uma criança. Algo que cure a minha esterelidade.

- A senhora não é estéril!

- E como pode ter tanta certeza, mulher petulante? Agora faça o que eu digo, mande preparar uma carruagem porque nós iremos agora mesmo até o outro lado do rio, no pântano falar com a velha curandeira.

- Olhe senhora que isso é uma blasfêmia. O padre não vai gostar disso. Esperanza foi banida da vila há muito tempo e…

- Pouco me importa a opinião do padre.- Ana retrucou. – Eu quero muito ter um bebê e sei que não vou conseguir a menos que tome uma atitude. Portando vamos falar com ela.

- Sabe que não fica bem a senhora do castelo ir falar com uma mulher que foi banida.

- E quem é você para julgar minhas atitudes, hã? Agora ande, pegue minha capa e mande preparar a carruagem. Sairemos assim que meu marido partir para a vila. Eu não quero que ele saiba!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorde Sawyer observou um dos camponeses escalar as paredes em construção do moinho com a ajuda de uma corda presa à cintura. Seus olhos estavam atentos aos movimentos do homem, temendo que ele caísse lá de cima.

- Tem certeza que essa corda irá segurá-lo.- Sawyer perguntou em espanhol a outro camponês que estava ao lado dele.

- _Si, señor._- respondeu ele. – Eu mesmo testei a corda.

- È bom que esteja certo.- disse o conde.

Ele estava muito satisfeito com os progressos que tinha conseguido fazer no reino desde a sua chegada. Era a primeira vez que ele tinha uma tarefa importante a cumprir. Liderar um reino era muita responsabilidade e um dia ele chegara a pensar que jamais faria isso. Seu irmão Jack era o primogênito, portando desde o nascimento, predestinado a assumir o reino de seu pai. Para os outros irmãos restariam terras para que vivessem com suas famílias. Os planos de Sawyer a princípio eram deixar o castelo do pai e se enveredar pelo oceano. Ele queria muito ver o mar e viver aventuras dignas das histórias que seu falecido avô costumava contar. Porém, a decisão do rei mudara completamente seus planos, e se no início ele aceitou casar-se com uma mulher estrangeira e assumir seu reino como se estivesse indo para a forca, agora Sawyer não podia mais se imaginar em outro lugar ou com outra mulher. Ainda queria ver o mar, mas levaria sua Ana consigo.

Pensou no que sua esposa tinha lhe dito mais cedo. Ela queria muito um bebê. Era compreensível já que ela perdera sua filha. Sorriu consigo mesmo imaginando o rosto de Jack quando o visse como um lorde importante, responsável, casado e pai de uma família. Sua mente começou a imaginar Ana-Lucia acalentando uma menininha nos braços enquanto mais dois outros meninos seguravam em suas saias antes de correr para as pernas do pai. Estava tão distraído com esse pensamento que levou um grande susto quando a palheta de madeira do moinho ainda em construção girou depressa e derrubou o homem que tinha escalado as paredes, ferindo mortalmente seu braço. O homem gritou de dor e vários camponeses correram para acudi-lo.

- Quem girou a manivela?- Sawyer bradou desesperado. – Goodwin!

O capitão da guarda que estava conversando com alguns camponeses mais adiante veio correndo quando vi a confusão começar. Três homens conseguiram parar a pesada manivela movida por um sistema de água criado por Sawyer que faria o moinho funcionar quando a densidade do vento estivesse baixa. Porém, o novo dispositivo ainda não tinha sido testado e o conde gostaria de saber quem tinha sido desgraçado que teria acionado a manivela que só poderia ser movida manualmente.

- O que houve, Sawyer?- Goodwin indagou observando os camponeses retirarem o homem ferido de cima do moinho.

- Algum imbecil girou a manivela do moinho e um homem se feriu gravemente. Precisamos de um cirurgião, agora!

- Mas Lorde Sawyer, nós não temos um cirurgião.- disse John Locke, o homem que vinha se tornando seu braço direito nos projetos de melhoria implantados no reino.

- Como não possuem um cirurgião?

- Posso mandar chamar o curandeiro ou a parteira.

- Alguma criança está nascendo aqui, John?- o lorde indagou com sarcasmo. – Mande chamar o curandeiro, mas o que nós precisávamos mesmo era de um maldito cirurgião!

Locke apressou-se em ir atrás do curandeiro. Sawyer e Goodwin foram ver os estragos que a palheta do moinho causara no homem. Ele foi colocado em cima de uma cama de feno improvisada, seu braço estava em carne viva e o osso de fora. O homem chorava sentindo muita dor.

- Como é seu nome?- Sawyer indagou a ele.

- Jorge, _señor_.

- Você é casado, Jorge?

- _Si. Côn Beatriz, señor._

- Alguém mande chamar a Beatriz.- gritou Sawyer e algumas mulheres correram para a vila. – Goodwin, trouxe aguardente com você?- ele perguntou.

Goodwin retirou uma garrafa de dentro de uma bolsa de couro e entregou ao conde.

- È tequila!

- Deve servir!- ele respondeu jogando um pouco do líquido nas mãos e em seguida entregando a garrafa ao camponês ferido. – Beba isso! Vou colocar seu braço no lugar.

- _Pero señor…_

- A Beatriz está aqui, Lorde Sawyer!- gritou uma matrona trazendo uma jovem moça morena pelas mãos. Ao ver o marido machucado ela começou a chorar.

- Não chore, _señorita. Por favor!_- Sawyer pediu. – Apenas conforte seu marido. Ele vai precisar.

- O que está pretendendo fazer, Sawyer?- indagou Goodwin preocupado.

- Não sei ao certo.- respondeu ele. – Mas não posso deixar esse homem morrer. E vou precisar de sua ajuda.

Goodwin agachando-se ao lado dele e juntos eles conseguiram colocar o osso exposto de Jorge de volta ao lugar, mas o homem quase desmaiou de tanta dor, se não fosse pela tequila e o conforto de sua esposa ele teria não agüentado. Depois de pôr o osso no lugar, Sawyer esterilizou uma agulha de costura no fogo e com a ajuda de uma senhora idosa suturou a pele ferida no braço de Jorge. Por fim, o curandeiro chegou ao local do acidente, imobilizou o braço do camponês e esfregou ervas cicatrizantes na ferida.

Ao final de tudo, Sawyer estava exausto e suas vestes sujas de sangue. Goodwin lhe trouxe uma moringa com água. O conde bebeu de um só gole enquanto ouvia o capitão falar sobre o motivo do acidente.

- Investigamos a manivela. Não foi apenas solta, alguém quebrou um pedaço do dispositivo, por isso foi tão difícil interromper o funcionamento dela e a força da água do riacho também não ajudou muito.

- Foi quebrado? Mas como?

- Conde Sawyer, só posso pensar que alguém está tentando atentar contra você outra vez. Primeiro o envenenamento e agora…

- Isso não pode ter a ver com o que aconteceu no castelo!

- E por que não teria?

- Porque a construção desse moinho só trará benefício aos camponeses, porque alguém iria…

- Alguém que não quer que você seja um senhor de terras bem sucedido.

Sawyer parou para pensar. Goodwin poderia ter razão.

- Não posso permitir outro acidente como esse, Goodwin. Não é justo que os camponeses paguem porque alguém está tentando me destruir.

- E o que pretende fazer?

- Quero homens da minha guarda pessoal e da guarda do reino vigiando o moinho de agora em diante, até que ele esteja pronto. Mande avisar Juan de Dios.

Goowdin assentiu.

- Está voltando para o castelo?

- Sim.- respondeu ele. – Depois de tudo isso, tudo o que quero é um caldo quente e os braços de minha amada.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lady Ana-Lucia ficou muito quieta após retirar sua túnica e deixar-se examinar por Esperanza dentro da cabana dela. Juliet esperava pacientemente lá for a junto com um dos empregados do castelo que viera conduzindo a carruagem.

Ana estava muito ansiosa pelo veredicto da curandeira sobre a possibilidade de ser estéril ou não. Não sabia o que faria se seus medos se concretizassem. A velha senhora mandou que ela se deitasse nua em uma cama feita com feno e coberta com um simples lençol branco de algodão. Ela preocupou-se em manchá-lo de sangue pois estava em seu período, mas Esperanza disse que não se preocupasse.

A curandeira então picou algumas ervas em um pilão e despejou-as sobre o corpo de Ana-Lucia, cantando uma antiga canção em gaélico. Depois ela pegou um ungüento de cheiro forte, porém agradável e esfregou sobre os seios e ventre de Ana-Lucia, deixando sua mão repousada sobre ele e entoando o cântico.

De repente, a mulher que estava de olhos fechados abriu-os e fitou Ana-Lucia com um sorriso terno no rosto.

- E então?- Ana perguntou ansiosa. – O que me diz, Esperanza? Conceberei uma criança em breve?

- Teu ventre está livre da maldição da semente de teu antigo marido.- respondeu a mulher.

- E o que isso quer dizer?- indagou Ana quando Esperanza entregou a ela uma toalha úmida para que se limpasse do ungüento.

- Quer dizer que uma semente poderosa conceberá em teu ventre logo. A semente de teu atual marido.

Ana sorriu, satisfeita.

- E quanto aos meus seios? Meu leite será forte o bastante para alimentar meu filho?

- De teus seios jorrará leite em abundância. Não deves preocupar-te com isso, menina.

A lady terminou de se limpar e colocou suas vestes íntimas antes de passar a túnica pela cabeça e prender o cinto de pedras preciosas à cintura novamente. Esperanza pegou uma moringa, encheu de água, pétalas de rosa e uma substância que Ana-Lucia não conhecia.

- Isto é para quando te deitares com teu marido.- instruiu a curandeira. – Deves pedir à tua criada que coloque esta mistura na água de teu banho e logo em seguida deves deitar-te com teu marido. Não deves estar vestindo nada, sequer o traje de dormir. Ele precisa ter contato com teu corpo inteiro.

Ana-Lucia assentiu e agradeceu:

- Obrigada por me ajudar.

- Eu é que agradeço, senhora.- respondeu a mulher. – Por me deixar ajudá-la, por ter vindo até mim mesmo com tudo o que as pessoas falam.

- Não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem!- retrucou Ana-Lucia.

- Ès bondosa como tua madre, niña. Quando ficares grávida e chegar a hora do nascimento gostaria que me deixasse trazer teu filho ao mundo.

- Sim, farei isso, porque se eu engravidar nos próximos dias será porque você me ajudou.

- Lady Ana!- Juliet gritou do lado de fora. – Precisamos ir!

Ana-Lucia saiu da cabana e encontrou sua criada esbaforida.

- Por que está tão nervosa?

- Nathan veio a cavalo nos avisar de que Lorde Sawyer retornou ao castelo e está procurando por milady.

- Ele pode esperar um pouco até que voltemos.- respondeu Ana erguendo a túnica para subir na carruagem.

- Mas senhora, Nathan disse que Lorde Sawyer está coberto de sangue!

Os olhos de Ana se alargaram e o coração disparou dentro do peito. Seu marido estava machucado? Ela precisava vê-lo com urgência.

- Dê-me um dos cavalos!- Ana-Lucia exigiu ao cocheiro.

- Sim ,senhora.- respondeu o rapaz, não ousando desobedecê-la, com medo de que ela se enfurecesse e usasse seu punhal contra ele.

- Milady!- Juliet chamou. – Sua capa!

Ana-Lucia colocou a capa negra sobre os ombros e o capuz sobre os cabelos presos em uma longa trnaça.

- Vá na carruagem, Juliet! Eu preciso chegar ao castelo depressa!

Ana cavalgou com dificuldade pelo terreno instável do pântano o mais rápido que pôde, sem parar uma única vez, porém a aparição repentina de um lobo cinzento fez o cavalo estancar antes que Ana-Lucia pudesse contornar o rio e ela foi atirada para frente, seu corpo caindo pesadamente ao chão deixando-a inconsciente.

Continua…


	13. Animus Ecandi

**Capítulo 13- Animus Ecandi (Intenção de matar)**

- Onde está milady?- Lorde Sawyer indagou ao ver a criada Juliet descer da carruagem com o brasão dos Cortez pintado em uma das portas de madeira.

Juliet ficou confusa com a pergunta do Conde. Lady Ana-Lucia tinha partido a cavalo, portanto já deveria ter chegado ao castelo.

- Ela deve estar em seus aposentos, milorde.- garantiu Juliet, mas logo em seguida sentiu o peso da mão do conde em seu braço quando ele a segurou. Parecia muito nervoso. Além disso, ele não estava coberto de sangue como Nathan dissera. Suas vestes estavam limpas e bem engomadas como sempre.

- Não brinque comigo, criada!- disse ele. – Acabei de vir de nossos aposentos e minha esposa não está lá. Onde ela está? Diga-me! E por que estavas a passear sozinha na carruagem de Lady Sawyer?

Juliet ficou apavorada com o tom de voz do conde. Soltou-se do braço dele e prostou-se aos seus pés, dizendo:

- Milorde, por favor, não machuque milady quando a encontrar. Ela é impetuosa, eu sei. Mas ela é muito devotada ao senhor, tenho certeza.

- Do que está falando, mulher?- rosnou ele. – Por que eu machucaria minha esposa? Onde ela está?

- Milady foi ver uma curandeira. – contou Juliet. – Ela quer muito conceber um herdeiro para o senhor. Nós já estávamos retornando para o castelo, mas Nathan foi nos encontrar no pântano e disse à milady que o senhor tinha retornado da vila e chamava por ela. Disse também que o senhor estava coberto de sangue...

Sawyer ouvia Juliet atentamente. Ele de fato mandara chamar sua esposa quando não a encontrara em seus aposentos achando que ela estivesse ocupada em outra parte do castelo com a governanta, e também estivera sujo de sangue, mas era o sangue do operário da vila que se machucara no moinho.

- Milady ficou tão desnorteada com a possibilidade de milorde estar ferido que tomou o cavalo de Nathan e veio correndo para o castelo para encontrá-lo!

- E vocês permitiram que ela viesse sozinha?- contestou o lorde, contrariado. - Onde diabos está Nathan?

- Ele veio na carruagem comigo.- disse Juliet, erguendo-se.

Sawyer caminhou até lá e abriu as portas, mas não havia ninguém.

- Ele não está aqui!- disse. – Quero que encontrem esse criado imediatamente!

- Sim, senhor.- disse o cocheiro que também não tinha notado que Nathan saíra da carruagem e desaparecera.

Goodwin chegou nesse momento e perguntou ao conde:

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Sawyer?

- Minha esposa desapareceu!- respondeu ele, nervoso e preocupado. – Quero que chame os homens agora mesmo. Temos que encontrá-la! E você vai nos levar onde a viu pela última vez.- ele acrescentou, falando com Juliet.

- Sim, milorde.- respondeu Juliet.

Quando Sawyer se afastou, Goodwin disse a ela:

- Parece que você está encrencada agora, moça.

- Ah, cale a boca!- resmungou Juliet. – Ao invés de ficar fazendo chistes sobre mim já deveria ter ido chamar os homens antes que o conde volte e fique ainda mais nervoso.

- Está bem!- disse ele.

- Enquanto faz isso, vou procurar Juan de Dios. Se tem alguém tentando fazer mal à milady, Juan de Dios estará mais apto a descobrir do que os soldados ingleses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_A refeição em seu prato tinha um gosto amargo. Não importava o quanto a cozinheira tivesse se esforçado para preparar aquele prato, Lady Ana-Lucia não conseguia comer porque seu estômago dava voltas e voltas. Estava enojada com a conversa que seu marido e os outros homens estavam tendo à mesa, com o linguajar obsceno que utilizavam e com suas maneiras rudes, tão diferentes das boas maneiras que seus pais a tinham ensinado. _

_Ela observou a mãe levar um naco de pão à boca, e olhar de maneira desconfiada para um homem que a assediava sem o menor senso de pudor. O castelo estava cheio de homens como aqueles. Amigos de Daniel. E agora que seu primo Juan de Dios tinha sido proibido de sentar-se à mesa com eles porque Daniel o considerava uma ameaça, seu marido sentia-se ainda mais confiante em trazer qualquer membro da escória espanhola ou dos reinos bárbaros para El Viento Salvaje porque o Capitão da guarda não estaria lá para impedi-los de fazer ou dizer qualquer coisa. Ana-Lucia e sua mãe odiavam aquilo, mas não tinham o direito de dizer nada, como sempre, ainda que aquele castelo tivesse sido construído pelos ancestrais dos Sanchez há muito tempo. _

_- Você deveria atear fogo em todos esses camponeses, Daniel.- disse Ur, um dos amigos mais próximos de Daniel. Ele era um dos homens mais cruéis que Ana-Lucia já conhecera. Diziam que a esposa dele tinha ficado louca com tantos maus tratos e agora vivia trancafiada em uma torre no reino de La Madera onde Ur vivia com ela. _

_Daniel deu uma gargalhada diante da sugestão cruel do amigo e disse:_

_- Infelizmente não posso atear fogo a todos, meu caro Ur. Preciso desses imbecis para trabalharem na terra para nos alimentar. Mas prometo a você que mandarei queimar um ou dois para servirem de exemplo para os outros nunca se voltarem contra mim._

_Ana engoliu em seco e empurrou o prato de lado. Ela odiava aquelas longas refeições à noite com os amigos de seu marido. Preferia estar na sala de costura em companhia da mãe. Mas Daniel sempre forçava ambas a participarem daqueles jantares odiosos. _

_Ur riu da resposta de Daniel e acrescentou:_

_- Talvez devesse atear fogo a dois camponeses com belas esposas. Depois você poderia transformar as viúvas em cortesãs. O que me diz, Daniel?- ele lambeu os dedos sujos de molho. – Traríamos as jovens senhoras ao castelo e faríamos uma pequena festa. _

_Daniel ergueu uma sobrancelha._

_- Uma excelente ideia, meu caro. Você já viu Marion, a esposa do ferreiro? Tem peitos enormes e ancas de uma égua no cio..._

_Aquele último comentário de Daniel revoltou Ana-Lucia o suficiente para que se levantasse e atirasse o prato de comida contra o rosto do marido. Daniel não estava esperando por aquilo. O prato de prata bateu com tanta força contra sua testa que um pequeno corte se abriu e os pedaços intocados de pato assado e molho que Ana não tinha comido sujaram seu rosto e mancharam a túnica branca que ele vestia. _

_- Vagabunda!- Daniel gritou atirando o prato ainda mais longe. Um silêncio sepulcral se fez à mesa. _

_Ana-Lucia não se importou com o xingamento. Estava revoltada demais sobre o que Daniel estava dizendo, principalmente porque conhecia Marion, a esposa do ferreiro. Ela era uma mulher honesta, mãe de três filhos e devotada à família. Deveria ser respeitada. E quem ele pensava que era para dizer que mandaria queimar dois homens?_

_- Você é um porco nojento!- ela berrou. – Como pode dizer todas essas coisas? Você merecia morrer queimado! E quando as chamas tocassem sua pele, fumaça e enxofre tomariam conta de tudo e todos saberiam que o demônio em pessoa estaria sendo consumido pelo fogo do inferno. _

_- Ana...- Raquel implorou à filha para que se calasse agora mesmo, mas Ana-Lucia continuou:_

_- O povo de El Viento Salvaje está passando fome enquanto Lorde Daniel Cortez, como um bode no cio come toda a comida do reino com seus amigos pervertidos e fala sobre queimar pessoas e violar mulheres!_

_- Cale a boca, sua vadia desgraçada!- Daniel gritou tirando um pedaço de pato dos cabelos negros, compridos e sebosos. _

_Ana-Lucia o fitou em desafio e respondeu, com ar irônico:_

_- Pobre Daniel, só conhece um jeito de fazer mulheres calarem a boca. Colocando sua vil mão nas bocas de suas vítimas para impedi-las de gritarem enquanto as estupra!_

_- Oh!- Raquel exclamou, nervosa. – Hija, por Dios, não faça isso!_

_Daniel deu uma gargalhada quando Ana pronunciou as últimas palavras e seu séquito o acompanhou nas risadas. Lady Raquel de Sanchez ergueu-se de sua cadeira e segurou no braço da filha, ansiando-a tirá-la do salão de refeições, mas Daniel a impediu, segurando o outro braço de Ana com violência e dizendo à sogra:_

_- Afaste-se mulher dos diabos, agora mesmo ou sua filha vai sofrer ainda mais do que pretendo fazê-la sofrer esta noite._

_Raquel se afastou, mas em seu íntimo ela desejava enterrar um punhal no coração do genro._

_- Vocês ouviram, caros amigos? Minha esposa fala como uma rameira!- disse Daniel e dessa vez Ana-Lucia não falou nada. Os homens riram do comentário dele. – Ur, venha comigo, amigo.- acrescentou ele quando começou a conduzir Ana-Lucia para fora do salão de refeições. – Eu mostrarei a você como minha esposa é uma rameira, uma prostituta..._

_- O que vai fazer?- Raquel gritou assustada e partiu pra cima dele, mas foi segurada pelo homem que a estava assediando há pouco. _

_- Ponha-se no seu lugar, maldita mulher!- gritou Daniel e reiterou seu convite à Ur. – Venha, meu caro amigo, esta noite serei generoso contigo. Sempre compartilhamos as coisas, esta noite irás compartilhar comigo a minha mulher..._

_- Não!- Raquel gritou, em desespero, mas continuou sendo segurada pelo braço forte do homem e teve que assistir impassível o genro levar sua filha escadas acima acompanhado de Ur._

_Durante o percurso pelas escadas e o corredor de paredes de pedra até os aposentos dos senhores do castelo, Lady Ana-Lucia lutou contra o marido, tentando se salvar do cruel destino que ela sabia que a esperava, mas ele a manteve cativa e não se importou com os gritos dela. Na verdade, o desespero dela o excitava e ele sabia que seu amigo Ur também estava gostando muito de tudo aquilo._

_Quando eles chegaram ao quarto, Daniel empurrou Ana-Lucia porta adentro e convidou Ur a entrar. Assim que o amigo dele fechou a porta, Ana gritou:_

_- Não acredito que está deixando outro homem entrar em nossos aposentos, Daniel!_

_- Cale-se, vadia!- ele bradou. – Agora tire a túnica e as vestes íntimas também. Quero que tire tudo!_

_- O quê?- ela retrucou, chocada. Ainda não estava acreditando no que Daniel queria fazer. _

_- Faça o que eu te mandei ou eu o farei!_

_- Não!- disse Ana, enchendo-se de coragem. Não ajudaria o marido a humilhá-la._

_- Você está me fazendo perder a paciência, Ana-Lucia! Você é minha mulher e faz o que eu mandar!- gritou ele estapeando a esposa por duas vezes. Tão forte que a marca dos dedos dele fixou-se em uma mancha vermelha no rosto moreno dela._

_Os olhos cor de âmbar lacrimejavam, mas ela se manteve firme em sua decisão de não despir-se em frente à Ur. Bufando de ódio pelo que ele considerava uma impertinência, Daniel agarrou-a e rasgou-lhe a parte de cima da túnica expondo os seios dela._

_Ana-Lucia gritou e cobriu-se com os braços, mas o marido puxou os braços dela e os segurou-os atrás de suas costas, deixando que Ur visse o corpo dela. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando levar sua mente para longe daquela situação._

_- Ora essa!- disse Ur. – Mas a sua esposa é uma coisinha linda. _

_Ele esticou uma das mãos para tocá-la, mas Daniel gritou com ele:_

_- Não se atreva a tocar no que é meu, Ur! Eu só queria que você a visse e soubesse que ela é minha! Que jamais poderá tocá-la!_

_Ur deu um passo atrás e sorriu perversamente._

_- Já estou feliz por ter me deixado apreciá-la. _

_Daniel segurou os braços de Ana-Lucia como uma só mão e com a outra apalpou o seio dela, rudemente, dizendo:_

_- Eu jamais deixaria outro homem tocar minha esposa! Isso tudo aqui é meu! Eu não correria o risco de deixar outro homem plantar sua semente no ventre dela!_

_- Você está certo, meu amigo.- disse Ur olhando para Ana de um jeito tão malicioso que ela era capaz de sentir mesmo estando de olhos fechados._

_- Agora vá!- Daniel ordenou e Ur deixou o quarto._

_Assim que ele saiu, Daniel soltou Ana, apenas para jogá-la na cama e dizer:_

_- Já sabe o que eu quero! Erga a túnica, abaixe sua roupa íntima e abra as pernas!_

_- Não, Daniel! Por favor, pare!- ela estava chorando agora. – Você me machucou muito da última vez, ainda está doendo, não vou suportar..._

_- Isso é problema seu!- ele retrucou desfazendo os cordões das calças que vestia. – Se quisesse que eu esperasse, não teria me desafiado daquela maneira em frente dos meus amigos e se quer saber, se eu não quisesse tanto um maldito herdeiro, eu deixaria Ur violentá-la o quanto quisesse. Ele e todos os outros homens porque você é uma vadia!_

_Ele a agarrou pelas pernas e subiu-lhe a túnica, livrando-a das roupas íntimas. Ana gritou e esperneou, mas isso fazia parte do prazer que Daniel sentia em atormentá-la._

_- Pare, Daniel, pare!- ela gritava, mas logo ele estava dentro dela, torturando-a, forçando sua presença dentro do ventre frágil, machucando-lhe as entranhas e a fazendo sangrar._

_Daniel não demorou muitos minutos para despejar sua semente dentro dela, como fazia sempre que a obrigava a ter relações sexuais com ele. Quando tudo terminou, Ana-Lucia ficou deitada na cama, sem expressar qualquer tipo de emoção. Seu rosto estava inchado pelos tapas que ele lhe dera._

_Ele ergueu-se, ajeitou o membro dentro das calças e a deixou lá, estendida na cama. Do lado de fora do quarto, Raquel chorava recostada à parede. Tinha conseguido se livrar do homem que a segurava algum tempo depois e correu para a porta dos aposentos da filha. Ouvira os gritos de Ana e não suportava mais o sofrimento dela._

_Ao vê-la do lado de fora do quarto, Daniel disse à sogra:_

_- Agora pode ir limpar a sua vadia. Ela está lá na cama, onde é o lugar dela!_

_- Seu maldito!- Raquel disse entre os dentes e Daniel segurou o braço dela com força, ameaçando-a: _

_- Só não acabei com você ainda porque é a maldita viúva do velho Sanchez, mas um dia me livrarei de você e se continuar se metendo nos meus assuntos com minha esposa, juro que a violarei na frente da sua filha._

_Ele largou o braço dela e caminhou pelo corredor rumo às escadas. Raquel tentou conter os próprios soluços. Precisava pensar em Ana-Lucia agora. Sua filha deveria estar ferida. _

_- Juliet!- ela gritou. – Juliet!_

_A voz dela reverberou pelas paredes do castelo e a criada logo apareceu com uma bacia de água morna e panos limpos. Ela também tinha escutado os gritos de Ana-Lucia e sabia que teriam que cuidar dela agora como já tinham feito outras vezes._

_- Quer que eu vá buscar o ungüento, milady?- indagou Juliet enquanto Raquel tirava das mãos dela a bacia e os panos._

_- Sim, vá buscar agora mesmo!_

_Raquel entrou no quarto e encontrou a filha prostrada na cama, sangue manchava o lençol e o rosto dela estava machucado._

_- Por Dios! Esse homem é o demônio.- ela murmurou, colocando a bacia e os panos limpos sobre uma mesinha de madeira antes de se aproximar da cama de Ana e afagar-lhe a mão com ternura._

_Ana tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas sua voz não saía. Viu o semblante preocupado de sua mãe e esforçou-se para falar. _

_- Mama... – ela conseguiu dizer sentindo a mão morna e reconfortante da mãe na sua._

_- Ana-Lucia, mi hija, o que foi fazer? Seu marido está furioso. Não deveria ter discutido com ele daquele jeito, deveria ter se poupado desse sofrimento, cariño._

_Ana apertou os olhos e mais lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Ela tentou se erguer da cama, mas uma voz a alertou: _

_- É melhor não tentar se mexer por enquanto, milady. _

_Ana reconheceu a voz. Era sua criada, Juliet. Nem a tinha visto entrar no quarto, tão imersa estava em sua dor. _

_- Vai ficar tudo bem... – assegurou Juliet à sua patroa._

_- Juliet, me dê o ungüento e saia. Quero falar com minha filha a sós._

_- Sim, senhora._

_- Mas fique por perto. Precisarei de ti logo._

_Juliet assentiu mais uma vez e voltou a deixar o quarto. Ana soluçou e o pranto veio com força total. Raquel abraçou e confortou a filha da melhor maneira que pôde._

_- Estou tão machucada, mama... – Ana gemeu de dor. – Meu corpo inteiro dói, mas a dor maior está em minha alma..._

_- Eu sei, meu amorzinho...conte pra mamãe o que aquele maldito do seu marido fez a você. Ele e Ur..._

_- Não.- disse ela. – Ur não tocou em mim, mas Daniel tirou minha túnica na frente dele e ele viu meus seios, ele tentou me tocar..._

_- Oh!- Raquel exclamou horrorizada._

_- E depois ele fez o que faz sempre, mama. Não posso mais suportar isso, cada vez dói mais, eu queria morrer..._

_- Não, não diga isso! _

_- Se eu não me matar, mama, Daniel o fará. Não existe saída. Deus se esqueceu de nós!_

_- Não, Ele não se esqueceu...você ainda vai ser muito feliz, hija, muito feliz...um dia..._

_Ela pegou o pano limpo, mergulhou na água morna trazida por Juliet e começou a limpar a filha com delicadeza, depois que ela estivesse limpa, trataria dos ferimentos com o ungüento. _

_- Vou chamar a curandeira para vir vê-la amanhã de manhã, hija._

_- Não quero!- disse Ana. – Não quero que ninguém me veja nessas condições, mama. Eu vou ficar bem!_

_- Mas hija..._

_Ana-Lucia sentou-se na cama e segurou ambas as mãos da mãe, repetindo:_

_- Eu vou ficar bem, madre. Nós duas vamos ficar bem. Eu só preciso dormir..._

_Ela voltou a se deitar na cama e Raquel acarinhou os cabelos da filha, dizendo:_

_- Durma, meu anjo. Se aquele desgraçado do seu marido voltar esta noite para atormentá-la, juro que o matarei. Jamais vou perdoar seu pai por ter escolhido esse homem para ser seu marido._

_- Papa está morto, mama, agora não importa mais. E quanto ao meu marido, não se preocupe, por esta noite ele não irá voltar porque já conseguiu o que queria._

_Depois que Ana-Lucia adormeceu, Raquel pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e escreveu um bilhete com pena e tinta nanquim que encontrou na própria escrivaninha de Daniel dentro dos aposentos dele. Quando terminou o bilhete, lacrou-o com o antigo lacre dos Sanchez e chamou Juliet. A criada que estava no corredor veio depressa:_

_- Como está ela, milady?- perguntou com genuína preocupação._

_- Ela está dormindo._

_- Quer que eu mande chamar o curandeiro, senhora?_

_- Não. - disse Raquel. – Mas quero que envie um mensageiro de confiança até a vila e entregue este bilhete para Esperanza._

_- Esperanza? A bruxa, senhora?_

_- Ela mesma e diga ao mensageiro que espere pela resposta e a traga imediatamente para mim._

_- Sendo assim, irei pessoalmente fazer isso, milady. Não confio em ninguém neste castelo._

_- Que assim seja.- assentiu Raquel. – Mas Juliet, meu genro jamais poderá saber disso, estamos entendidas?_

_- Sim, milady. Voltarei logo com a resposta._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Acorde, milady!- disse uma voz suave aos ouvidos de Ana-Lucia. Ela despertou de súbito e tentou se mover na cama, mas seu corpo estava pesado e ela teve de ficar quieta. No entanto, conseguiu abrir os olhos e indagar:

- Onde estou?

- De volta ao pântano, criança.- respondeu a mulher que Ana-Lucia reconheceu como sendo Esperanza, a curandeira. – Eu a encontrei na estrada para a vila, desacordada, havia lobos rondando seu corpo, assustei-os com fogo e a trouxe para cá.

- E o meu cavalo?

- Ele está bem. Eu o amarrei lá fora.- garantiu Esperanza. – A senhora deve descansar esta noite. Quando caiu do cavalo, bateu os quadris. Não é nada grave, mas está inchado e você precisará de alguns dias para caminhar normalmente.

- Eu preciso ir pro castelo.- disse Ana. – Meu marido está ferido, preciso encontrá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, senhora. Seu marido irá encontrá-la.- garantiu Esperanza.

- Mas se ele estiver ferido...

- Eu sinto que ele está bem e virá encontrá-la. As árvores do pântano sussurraram para mim.

Ana-Lucia tentou se mover novamente, mas uma pontada em seu quadril a fez voltar a aquietar-se. Naquele momento pensou que daria tudo para voltar ao castelo e ficar com seu marido. Mas Esperanza tinha razão, ela deveria descansar naquela noite. Era provável que Juliet contasse a seu marido onde ela estava. Só esperava que ele estivesse bem. Não conseguia parar de pensar que ele estava ferido e ela não estava lá para cuidar dele. Amava Sawyer demais. Não podia perdê-lo.

Enquanto estivera desacordada tivera uma recordação sobre um terrível acontecimento do passado, do tempo em que estivera casada com Daniel. Ele a humilhara e a violara, como fizera tantas vezes e depois, sua falecida mãe lhe dissera, enquanto limpava-lhe as feridas que tinha certeza de que um dia Ana seria muito feliz. Sua mãe estava certa. Ela estava muito feliz agora com Sawyer. Tão feliz que tinha medo de que aquela felicidade lhe escapulisse por entre os dedos.

- Tome, beba isso. Vai se sentir melhor.- disse Esperanza entregando a ela uma cumbuca com sopa de coelho.

Ana tomou a sopa em pequenos goles e logo o cansaço e a dor nos quadris a venceram e ela caiu num sono profundo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Era muito tarde da noite quando os soldados da guarda do castelo e a guarda armada inglesa do Conde de Sawyer entraram na vila e começaram a incessante busca por Lady Ana-Lucia. Sawyer deu ordens de que eles vasculhassem tudo e perguntassem a todo mundo se sabiam do paradeiro de sua esposa.

Juan de Dios disse que procuraria com mais alguns homens no bosque e Sawyer decidiu ir com Goodwin ao pântano onde Juliet afirmara que a lady estava. Ele fez questão que ela os acompanhasse e como a criada não sabia montar, o capitão da guarda inglesa a conduziu em seu próprio cavalo.

Juliet não mencionou, mas achou muito excitante galopar com Goodwin. Era bom sentir o atrito das coxas dele com as suas quando ele se movia e também os braços fortes dele ao redor de sua cintura, ao mesmo tempo em que seguravam as rédeas do cavalo.

- Nos mostre a direção da casa da curandeira, Juliet!- Sawyer ordenou e ela mostrou o caminho por entre as árvores. Entretanto, era difícil se situar na escuridão. O pântano era traiçoeiro e criava armadilhas para as pessoas que se aventuravam por ele durante a noite.

Os cavalos percorriam com dificuldade o caminho escuro e de repente Sawyer notou que não ouvia mais o trotar do cavalo de Goodwin atrás de si. Tudo estava muito silencioso.

- Goodwin?- ele chamou, tentando se orientar através da luz da lua, mas estava difícil porque o astro estava encoberto por nuvens naquela noite. – Goodwin!

Não houve nenhuma resposta. Seu amigo tinha desaparecido no ar. Sawyer ficou atento, precisava encontrá-lo novamente. De repente, o uivo de um lobo cortou o silêncio e instintivamente o conde tocou em sua espada presa ao cinto da túnica.

- Vamos!- ele sussurrou para o cavalo que deu um passo à frente, mas relinchou de modo assustado porque sentiu que suas patas afundavam na lama. – O que houve garoto?- Sawyer perguntou preocupado, segurando-se nas rédeas com força para evitar que caísse.

O cavalo relinchou de novo e suas patas afundaram rapidamente porque estavam em cima de areia movediça.

- Raios!- Sawyer xingou. Estavam em um pântano, como não pensara nessa possibilidade antes? Estivera tão preocupado e determinado em encontrar a esposa que não pensara nos riscos de adentrar um pântano à noite. – Goodwin, ajude-me!- ele gritou, mas a única resposta que obteve foi o cricrilar dos grilos e o coaxar dos sapos, somados ao relinchar de desespero de seu cavalo. – Agüenta firme, garoto!- pediu em desespero ao cavalo, mas as patas do animal estavam completamente dentro da lama, as próprias botas de montaria de Sawyer já começavam a afundar. Sentiu-se estúpido diante da possibilidade de morrer ali. Se isso acontecesse, jamais veria os olhos ambarinos de sua esposa outra vez, jamais a abraçaria ou a veria tendo seus filhos.

- Ana!- gritou em meio à escuridão, como um pedido desesperado pela própria vida. Foi quando ele viu um vulto entre as árvores. Alguém passava por elas carregando uma tocha em uma das mãos. – Hey, me ajude, por favor!- ele implorou e a pessoa parou diante dele. Não era alguém muito alto e estava envolvido em vestes de monge, capa marrom e um cordão amarrado na cintura.

A pessoa agarrou as rédeas do cavalo e puxou o animal para fora da areia movediça com uma força incrível. Quando Sawyer se viu fora de perigo juntamente com seu cavalo, ele desceu da sela para agradecer à pessoa que o tinha ajudado. Porém, tão misteriosamente quanto aparecera, a pessoa sumiu e o pântano estava escuro novamente.

- Hey!- Sawyer chamou, mas não viu ninguém.

Resolveu caminhar com cuidado pelo pântano para não cair em outra armadilha. Puxou seu cavalo pelas rédeas e deu passos cuidadosos até que avistou um fio de luz ultrapassando os galhos baixos das árvores que pendiam para o solo.

Seguiu aquela luz e acabou encontrando uma cabana no meio do pântano. A luz vinha por debaixo da porta. Ele viu um cavalo amarrado a uma árvore em frente à cabana. O cavalo estava marcado com o brasão dos Sanchez, a família do pai de Ana, portanto pertencia ao castelo.

Desmontou depressa de seu cavalo e o amarrou junto ao outro. Sacudiu um pouco as botas sujas de lama e se dirigiu à porta da cabana. Bateu duas vezes, mas ninguém respondeu. Ele resolveu entrar. Era uma casa muito simples, com várias velas acesas sobre uma única mesa no centro. Havia ervas penduradas por todos os lugares e potes de barro que guardavam especiarias em uma prateleira de madeira presa à parede. No canto, perto da janela que estava fechada tinha uma única cama onde uma linda mulher de cabelos negros repousava tranquilamente, a barra da túnica suja de lama e um cinto de pedras preciosas dobrado ao lado dela na cama.

- Ana-Lucia... – Sawyer murmurou, cheio de alívio por reencontrar a esposa.

Ele ajoelhou-se ao lado da cama e tocou a mão dela com ternura. Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo instante ao sentir o calor da mão dele e um sorriso iluminou-lhe o rosto.

- É você, meu marido?- disse ela, seus dedos segurando os dele. – Ou ainda estou dormindo?

- Sou eu, meu amor.- respondeu ele com suavidade. – O que fazes aqui? Procurei-te em todos os cantos. Por que não está no castelo?

- Eu precisava vir aqui, mas alguém me disse que você estava muito ferido e eu quis chegar mais depressa para vê-lo, mas o cavalo se assustou com alguma coisa, um lobo eu acho e eu acabei caindo...é por isso que não gosto de cavalos...

- Você me deixou muito preocupado. Não pode sumir assim!- disse ele. – Veja o que fez ao meu pobre coração?- ele levou a mão dela ao peito dele e Ana sorriu sentindo as batidas desordenadas.

- Seu coração dói quando está longe de mim, Sawyer?

- Mais do que você pode imaginar.- ele beijou os dedos dela. – Quando estava vindo para este país jamais pensei que amaria tanto minha futura esposa, mas agora a amo mais do que tudo e não posso perdê-la nunca, meu amor, nunca...

Ele se inclinou para beijá-la nos lábios e viu que ela tinha um arranhão na testa.

- Você está ferida, Ana-Lucia?

- Eu estou bem...mas meus quadris doem. Eu me bati quando caí do cavalo e Esperanza disse que eu deveria repousar aqui esta noite.

- Quem é Esperanza?

- A curandeira. – explicou Ana. – Esta cabana é dela, foi ela quem me encontrou e me trouxe de volta para cá.

- Bem, talvez tenha sido ela quem me ajudou há pouco.- disse ele. – Meu cavalo pisou em areia movediça e estávamos afundando. Mas alguém apareceu e conseguiu nos tirar da lama...

- Não fui eu, milorde.- disse Esperanza entrando na cabana de repente. – Deve ter sido o espírito bom da floresta.

Sawyer se ergueu e fez uma reverência a ela.

- Inclino-me diante da mulher que salvou a vida de minha esposa. Terá nossa eterna gratidão, Esperanza.

A mulher sorriu, espaçando as rugas em seu rosto marcado pelo peso da idade.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por Lady Ana-Lucia, milorde. Um dia conheci a mãe dela e sei que todos os Sanchez são pessoas de bom coração.

- Meu marido, nós podemos fazer uma coisa por Esperanza.

- Do que se trata, esposa?- retrucou ele.

- Oh, não, milady não precisa se preocupar com isso.- disse Esperanza antes que Ana começasse a falar, mas Sawyer fez um gesto com a mão para que ela se calasse e deixasse que sua esposa falasse.

- Esperanza vive reclusa no pântano há muito tempo. Desde de antes de minha mãe falecer. Todos a acusam de bruxaria, mas ela é uma mulher boa que detém o conhecimento do poder de cura da floresta. Eu gostaria que Esperanza fosse reintegrada à sociedade do reino.

Sawyer pensou por alguns momentos, o que deixou Esperanza cheia de expectativas, e respondeu:

- Farei melhor do que isso. A partir de hoje, Esperanza viverá conosco no castelo. Terá um quarto só para ela e uma sala onde possa trabalhar com suas ervas, e cuidará de nós quando estivermos doentes.

- Oh, milorde!- Esperanza se prostrou aos pés do Conde de Sawyer. – Tem minha eterna gratidão e lealdade. Prometo fazer tudo para agradá-los e zelarei pelo bem estar de ambos.

- Levante-se, mulher!- disse Sawyer, sorrindo. – Arrume suas coisas. Partiremos para o castelo assim que o sol nascer.

- Obrigado, meu senhor. Devo contar-lhes que em minhas visões pude ver que Lorde Sawyer e Lady Ana-Lucia possuem inimigos cruéis, mas eu farei um encantamento que os protegerá contra esses inimigos, trazendo felicidade e longevidade para o novo clã que governa El _Viento Salvaje_ e está trazendo prosperidade para todos nós.

Ana-Lucia estremeceu quando ouviu Esperanza falar de inimigos. Ultimamente, ela e o marido vinham sendo alvo de constantes ataques, especialmente Sawyer.

- De que inimigos está falando?- perguntou Ana.

- O espírito da floresta fala por enigmas, mas existe alguém que odeia muito a felicidade de vocês dois.

Ana apertou a mão de Sawyer, ficando assustada de repente. Ela não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de sua felicidade conjugal ser destruída.

- Eu não tenho medo de ninguém!- disse o Conde com confiança. – Ninguém vai conseguir destruir o que eu e Ana-Lucia temos. Nunca!

Esperanza sorriu e disse:

- Esta noite dormirei lá fora para que vocês possam ficar a sós.

Assim que ela saiu, Sawyer inclinou-se sobre Ana e beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Hey, não precisa ficar assustada, meu amor, não vai acontecer nada.

- Sawyer, eu estou com medo.- disse ela. – Tentaram envenenar você, e de certa forma me fizeram crer que você estava machucado para que eu tomasse uma atitude inconseqüente e saísse correndo atrás de você. Nathan disse que você estava coberto de sangue...seja lá quem está fazendo isso tem a intenção de nos matar e tomar o reino.

- Falaremos com Nathan, amanhã.- garantiu Sawyer. – Ele vai nos explicar porque inventou isso. Esta manhã um operário se machucou no moinho e eu o ajudei. Foi por isso que minhas vestes ficaram manchadas de sangue.

- Talvez Nathan tenha pensado que você estava machucado.

- Não creio, querida. Tem algo estranho nessa história toda.

- Eu não quero pensar nisso agora... – disse Ana. – Deite-se comigo. Estou tão cansada.

Sawyer tirou as botas e a capa e deitou-se na pequena e apertada cama com a esposa, envolvendo os braços ao redor dela.

- Sabe no que tenho pensado?

- No quê?

- Em como eu ficaria feliz em levar você pra Inglaterra e apresentá-la aos meus pais. Mostrar a eles o quanto você é linda, inteligente e principalmente, minha!

Ele fechou os olhos, também estava exausto. Mas Ana-Lucia não voltou a dormir imediatamente. Ela ficou pensando no que Esperanza dissera sobre os inimigos que eles tinham e no desejo do marido em levá-la para a Inglaterra. Será que teria coragem de sair de suas terras depois de tanto tempo vivendo reclusa?

Continua...


	14. Decisum

Capítulo 14- Decisum (Decisão)

A luz do sol que incidia sobre o pântano atravessava a copa das densas árvores e projetava uma luz azulada, refletindo o céu. Ao bater no lago, a luz tornava-se esverdeada devido à grande quantidade de musgo, algas e lodo presentes na vegetação local.

Mesmo sendo dia, ainda era possível ouvir o barulho de algumas criaturas noturnas devido a permanente sombra que recobria o lugar. A insistente luz do sol funcionava apenas como uma pequena fogueira, iluminando e aquecendo pouco.

Juliet caminhava à frente do cavalo de Goodwin, os braços sobre o peito. Estava com muito frio. Amaldiçoou a si mesma por ter saído do castelo sem um casaco de lã. Não gostava da forma como o vento soprava no pântano.

- Juliet!- Goodwin a chamou. – Acho que já está na hora de você bancar a tola e voltar para a cela do meu cavalo.

- Não confio no senhor!- ela respondeu malcriada.

- E por que não haveria de confiar?- questionou ele. – Fui um perfeito cavalheiro com a senhorita durante toda a noite em que estivemos vagando por esse maldito pântano.

- O senhor só está sendo um cavalheiro porque quer ganhar a minha confiança.- retrucou ela.

- E o que há de errado nisso?- devolveu Godwin. – Sim, senhorita, eu quero ganhar sua confiança.- ele fez uma pausa e então acrescentou, ainda que meio incerto: - Gosto da senhorita.

- Já ouvi isso de muitos homens, Capitão.- disse ela. – Não pense que eu sou uma mocinha ingênua!

- Sei que não...a senhorita pode e deve confiar em mim, afinal, sou tudo o que tem no momento. Estamos perdidos desde ontem à noite nesse maldito pântano e...

- Engraçado, Sr. Godwin. O senhor não me parece nenhum pouco preocupado com a segurança de seu Senhor. Ele desapareceu no pântano ontem à noite e ainda não conseguimos encontrá-lo.

- O Conde sabe muito bem se cuidar.- Godwin garantiu. – Ele é um cavaleiro treinado! Mas eu poderia dizer o mesmo da senhorita. Não parece nem um pouco preocupada com a segurança de sua Senhora. Ela está sumida desde ontem!

- Os espíritos da floresta devem estar cuidando dela.- Juliet comentou, enigmática.

Godwin franziu o cenho:

- Espíritos da floresta? Por acaso a senhorita sabe onde Lady Sawyer está? Fez isso de propósito para atrair o Conde para a floresta?

De repente o Capitão da guarda inglesa estava muito sério. Puxando as rédeas de seu cavalo, ele fez com que o animal parasse e desmontou da cela. Juliet deu um passo atrás, parecendo assustada, mas disse:

- Eu não sei do que o senhor está falando, Capitão.

Ele desembainhou a espada e apontou-a ameaçadoramente para a criada:

- O Conde tem sido atacado constantemente. Primeiro o envenenamento, depois o acidente no moinho. A senhorita teve alguma coisa a ver com aquilo? Quem está por trás de tudo isso? A senhorita é metade inglesa pelo amor de Deus!

- Eu não fiz nada!- Juliet gritou. – Pare de me acusar!

Godwin trouxe a espada mais perto dela, Juliet estremeceu por dentro.

- Meus sentimentos pela senhorita não valeriam de nada se eu descobrir que foi a senhorita quem andou fazendo armadilhas para Lorde e Lady Sawyer!

- Eu já disse que não fiz nada!- a voz da criada saiu trêmula porque ela estava prestes a chorar.

De repente, o som de cascos de cavalo e o barulho de rodas de uma carroça velha chafurdando na lama assustaram os dois, fazendo com que Godwin recuasse com sua espada. Juliet aproveitou para correr e deu de cara com Lorde Sawyer em seu cavalo, puxando uma carroça onde se encontrava sua Senhora, deitada em almofadas, envolta em uma manta. Esperanza, a curandeira vinha logo atrás deles, cavalgando um magro potro. Do cavalo pendiam algumas trouxas, o que se supunha era a bagagem da velha senhora.

- Oh, meu Deus, milady! Estou tão feliz em vê-la!- Juliet exclamou, erguendo as saias e indo até a carroça para abraçar Ana-Lucia.

Godwin, que tinha corrido atrás de Juliet, viu seu Senhor e fez uma mesura para o Conde antes de indagar:

- O senhor está bem?

- Eu estou ótimo!- Sawyer respondeu e olhou a expressão assustada de Juliet enquanto trocava algumas palavras com Ana-Lucia. – O que você fez com a criada? Ela está pálida!

- Eu não fiz nada, senhor.- Godwin respondeu respeitosamente. O tratamento cordial entre eles era mais comum quando estavam sozinhos. Perto de outras pessoas, Godwin fazia questão de se comportar como qualquer outro súdito. – Eu e a Senhorita Juliet apenas tivemos um pequeno desentendimento, não foi?- ele indagou, olhando para Juliet, obviamente esperando que ela concordasse com o que ele dizia.

Juliet assentiu, achando melhor não contar aos seus senhores que o Capitão desconfiara dela.

- O que está acontecendo, Juliet?- Ana indagou, desconfiada, olhando de um para o outro.

- Não aconteceu nada, milady. Está tudo bem. Estou feliz em saber que a senhora está bem. O que aconteceu?

- Meu cavalo foi atacado por um lobo quando eu estava voltando ao castelo.- Ana explicou. – Esperanza encontrou-me e me levou de volta para a cabana dela.

Juliet olhou para a velha curandeira. Havia desconfiança em seus olhos verdes. Esperanza notou isso, mas nada disse. Foi Lorde Sawyer quem se pronunciou antes que Juliet opinasse sobre a presença da curandeira ali.

- Esperanza está vindo conosco para o castelo.- o Conde anunciou.

- Como disse, milorde?- questionou Juliet, muito surpresa.

- Ela cuidou da minha Senhora muito bem, por isso, de hoje em diante queremos que ela seja nossa curandeira pessoal na corte.

- Mas milorde, Esperanza é uma...- Juliet começou a dizer, mas foi silenciada por Ana-Lucia imediatamente, pois ela já sabia o que sua criada iria dizer.

- Basta de insolência, Juliet!- Ana-Lucia disse com autoridade. – Esperanza virá conosco para o castelo. São ordens de meu marido e seu Senhor. Por acaso você está pensando em questioná-lo?

- De maneira alguma, milady.- Juliet respondeu humildemente.

- Muito bem, agora já chega de tantas perguntas. Vamos voltar ao castelo. Tenho coisas muito importantes para resolver por lá!- anunciou o Conde. – Começando por quem arquitetou esse sórdido plano de tentar ferir a minha esposa!

Juliet subiu na carroça com Ana-Lucia e Lorde Sawyer as conduziu para fora do pântano. Goodwin seguiu na frente para proteger seus senhores e Esperanza vinha logo atrás. O Capitão estava arrependido por ter desconfiado de Juliet, mas cuidar do Conde de Ford era sua missão. Lorde Christian Shephard, Duque de Colster e Senhor do reino Shephard tinha lhe confiado aquela missão de proteger o filho dele, que também era seu melhor amigo e Goodwin não falharia. Não importava que para o cumprimento dessa missão tivesse que magoar os sentimentos de uma bela donzela de olhos verdes.

Enquanto Goodwin divaga sobre sua missão, o Conde de Sawyer só conseguia pensar numa coisa: mudança. Já estava mais do que na hora de afastar certas pessoas de seu castelo e garantir a prosperidade do reino, assim com sua segurança e a da esposa. Sawyer tinha muitas ideias e já era chegada a hora de pô-las em prática.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quando a pequena comitiva retornou ao castelo, havia um alvoroço de pessoas em frente à entrada principal, em sua maior parte os criados. O castelo não possuía uma Corte desde que Lorde Daniel Cortez se fora porque Lady Ana-Lucia era considerada intragável e não possuía damas de companhia. Os amigos de Daniel se foram após seu desaparecimento e o enorme e imponente castelo no centro do reino de _El Viento Salvaje _passou a ser habitado apenas por Ana e seus inúmeros criados, a maioria deles ainda do tempo de seu avô, Dom Manoel ou descendentes dos criados daquela época. A família Burke, a qual pertencia Juliet e sua irmã Éowin eram a família mais nova que passara a servir a Corte dos de Sanz-Sanchez.

Juan de Dios era uma das pessoas presentes para recebê-los. Ao seu redor, os criados tagarelavam já comentando a hipótese de Lady Ana-Lucia ter morrido no pântano, o que ocasionaria que o próximo membro na linhagem dos de Sanz assumisse o trono do reino. Ana-Lucia não possuía herdeiros, portanto a dinastia dos de Sanz terminaria, Lorde James Sawyer retornaria à Inglaterra e Juan de Dios assumiria o trono na linha de sucessão. Éowin se tornaria a Senhora do reino devido ao seu futuro casamento com Juan e já havia quem estivesse parabenizando a moça por sua ascensão.

No entanto, quando Lorde Sawyer retornou ao castelo e desceu de seu cavalo para tomar a esposa, ainda um pouco pálida nos braços, todas as vozes se calaram. Benjamin Linus deu um passo à frente ao lado da governanta, Doña Dolores e fez uma mesura exagerada para os senhores do castelo.

- Lady Ana-Lucia Sawyer, folgo em vê-la tão bem.- disse o mordomo, submisso.

Ana franziu o cenho, ambos os braços ao redor do pescoço do marido.

- Eu pareço bem pra você, Linus?- ela retrucou. – Aposto que está detestando isso, não é?

- De maneira nenhuma, milady.- falou ele, exasperado, ajoelhando-se diante dela e de Sawyer que permanecia calado apenas observando o comportamento do mordomo. – Que seria de meu pobre coração se a última herdeira da casa dos de Sanz-Sanchez tivesse perecido?

- Bem que você gostaria que ela fosse a última!- disse Juan de Dios com olhar muito sério, se aproximando deles. – Não se esqueça Linus de que nossa família ainda é muito numerosa em _La Luna_.

O mordomo levantou-se e ao se deparar com o olhar ameaçador de Sawyer resolveu que era melhor ficar calado. Porém, a governanta ao contrário do mordomo não pôde se conter e questionou:

- _La señora está enferma?_ (Milady está doente?) _Si la señora se muere, Juan de Dios va a ser el señor y el Reno volverá a pertenecer a los españoles. Fuera los ingleses!_ (Se milady vier a falecer, Juan de Dios será o senhor e o reino voltará a pertencer aos espanhóis. Fora os ingleses!)

_- Fuera los ingleses!_- disseram os criados, concordando com a governanta.

O rosto de Ana-Lucia ficou lívido, Benjamin Linus deu um sorriso maldoso e Juan de Dios levou uma das mãos instintivamente à sua espada presa na bainha das calças.

- O que essa mulher está dizendo?- indagou Sawyer, zangado notando a expressão inquisitiva nos olhos de Dolores.

- Está dizendo que deseja a minha morte.- Ana respondeu calmamente. – Assim como todos os outros.

- O quê?- Sawyer questionou, incrédulo.

- Ela deseja, assim como todos os outros que o reino volte para as mãos dos espanhóis.- Juan de Dios explicou. – Mas estão errados, confio em seu governo e em seus julgamentos Lorde Sawyer.

Sawyer fez menção de dizer alguma coisa, mas Juan de Dios o interrompeu fazendo uma mesura respeitosa, o que deixou os criados surpresos. Um sonoro _ohhhhh_ foi ouvido.

- Peço sua permissão, Lorde Sawyer, Conde de Ford e Senhor de El Viento Salvaje para falar com os criados do castelo.

- Tem toda a minha permissão, _Capitan._- respondeu Sawyer se afastando um passo atrás com Ana-Lucia ainda em seus braços. Juliet foi postar-se ao lado da irmã para ouvir o discurso do Capitão da guarda espanhola.

- _Mis amigos!_ (Meus amigos).- começou Juan de Dios. – _Nosotros sabemos que el Reno he vivido tiempos dificiles con Don Daniel Cortez, tiempos de peleas, de sede y de hambre! Pero ahora el Rey de Leon Y Castela, soberano de la España, Don Henrique I nos envió Don James Sawyer de Shephard, el Conde de Ford. _(Nós todos sabemos que o reino viveu tempos difíceis com Dom Daniel Cortez, tempos de guerra, de sede e de fome! Mas agora o Rei de Leão e Castela, soberano da Espanha, Dom Henrique I, nos enviou Lorde James Sawyer de Shephard, o Conde de Ford.)

Juan de Dios fez uma pausa, mas ninguém ousou dizer nada. Todos prestavam atenção a ele. Ele continuou:

- _Si, este hombre es un ingles. Pero es el marido de Doña Ana-Lucia, la Señora desta tierra y española como ustedes. Este ingles fuê elegido por el Rey Don Henrique._ (Sim, este homem é um inglês. Mas é o marido de Lady Ana-Lucia, a Senhora desta terra e espanhola como vocês. Este inglês foi escolhido pela sua majestade Dom Henrique.- ele parou novamente, mas dessa vez apontou para Sawyer: - _Don Sawyer vino a El Viento Salvaje para mejorar nuestras vidas, para traer felicidad y fartura para todos y junto con Doña Ana-Lucia van a traer la prosperidad de lost tiempos de la casa de Sanz-Sanchez! _(Lorde Sawyer veio para El Viento Salvaje para melhorar nossas vidas, para trazer felicidade e fartura para todos e junto com Lady Ana-Lucia irão trazer a prosperidade que tínhamos nos tempos da dinastia de Sanz-Sanchez!)

Os criados começaram a balançar suas cabeças positivamente, concordando com as palavras de Juan de Dios. Alguns até gritavam e aplaudiam. Ana-Lucia sorriu satisfeita. Sawyer olhou para ela, incrédulo.

- Não faço a menor ideia do que o seu primo está dizendo, mas me parece que ele está sendo muito bem sucedido, minha senhora.

- Meu primo sempre foi muito bom com a retórica.- disse Ana.

- _Mi prima no se va a morir. Ustedes pueden ver con sus ojos que ella se encuentra muy bien! _(Minha prima não irá morrer. Como vocês podem ver com seus próprios olhos, ela se encontra muito bem.) – _Una nueva era está llegando para nuestra comunidad. Vamos a saludar los señores de El Viento Salvaje, Don Sawyer y Doña Ana-Lucia!_ (Uma nova era está chegando para nossa comunidade. Vamos saudar os senhores de El Viento Salvaje, Lorde Sawyer e Lady Ana-Lucia).

Os criados começaram a gritar _vivas_ e aplaudir os senhores do castelo com entusiasmo. Juan de Dios sorriu e trocou um olhar com o Conde. Tudo dependeria dele agora. Era seu dever como Senhor do reino conquistar seu povo. Sawyer tinha muitos planos para isso.

Assim que os criados se dispersaram e retomaram as suas atividades habituais, Sawyer adentrou o castelo com Ana-Lucia e a colocou em uma poltrona enquanto ia discutir alguns assuntos importantes com Juan de Dios. Ninguém parecia ter notado a presença de Esperanza ainda e a velha curandeira não sabia muito que fazer, por isso foi colocar-se ao lado de Lady Ana-Lucia.

Juliet a olhou com animosidade, mas nada disse, apenas esperou pelas ordens de sua senhora.

- Juliet, preciso que suba com Esperanza e lhe mostre seu novo quarto na Torre Norte.

- Na Torre Norte, milady?- Juliet engasgou com as próprias palavras.

- Sim.- disse Ana com seriedade. – É o quarto que cabe aos curandeiros do castelo, onde Don Pepe nos tempos de meus avós costumava ficar.

- Eu sei disso, milady. Mas é que o quarto da Torre Norte é considerado uma honra apenas para os melhores curandeiros...

Esperanza olhou para Juliet e sorriu mostrando seus dentes amarelados antes de dizer:

- Don Pepe era meu tio, senhorita. Será uma honra assumir o lugar dele cuidando da nova dinastia de Sanchez-Sawyer.

Juliet revirou os olhos e os fixou em Ana-Lucia, como se estivesse implorando para que sua senhora não permitisse a presença daquela a quem todos na vila chamavam de bruxa no castelo. Mas Ana-Lucia manteve-se impassível e ordenou:

- Você ouviu o que eu disse, Juliet. Acompanhe Esperanza até o quarto da Torre Norte e oriente a governanta para que deixe tudo pronto para Esperanza porque a partir de agora ela irá fazer parte da Corte.

- Como queira, milady.- disse Juliet curvando-se numa mesura antes de se dirigir à Esperanza com falsa polidez: - Siga-me por favor.

- É muita gentileza sua.- falou Esperanza. – Mas creio que já conheço o caminho. Faz muito tempo que não venho ao castelo, mas costumava vir muito com o meu tio quando era menina.

- Que seja!- disse Juliet resmungona caminhando à frente e fazendo um gesto nervoso para que Esperanza a seguisse. Ela estava tão cansada, chateada com a decisão de Lady Ana-Lucia em trazer aquela mulher para o castelo, e mais aborrecida ainda com o Capitão Goodwin por suas duras palavras no pântano. Mas sabia que não podia questionar nada daquilo. Seu dever para com sua Senhora era uma questão de honra e ela a obedeceria, mesmo que fosse contra seus próprios princípios.

Enquanto isso, Sawyer conversava com Juan de Dios e Goodwin sobre os últimos acontecimentos. O acidente no moinho e o desaparecimento de Ana.

- Então não conseguiram encontrar o criado a quem chamam de Nathan?- indagou Sawyer a Juan de Dios.

- Não, não o encontramos.- respondeu ele. – Eu soube através de Doña Dolores que Nathan não é um dos empregados antigos do castelo. Realmente não me lembro dele dos tempos em que aqui vivi. Ele não é espanhol, é um xeno cuja família é desconhecida. Não foi criado em nossa vila, e também não se sabe de que terras ele veio. Alguns afirmam que é saxão.

- Por que um saxão estaria em terras tão distantes?- Lorde Sawyer indagou mais para si mesmo do que para os outros. – Foi ele quem foi dizer à Ana que eu estava machucado para deixá-la preocupada, de forma que ela pudesse cair em algum tipo de armadilha no pântano e não mais voltar, armadilha essa que poderia ter servido para mim também.

Juan de Dios assentiu, concordando com ele.

- Por isso algumas coisas devem mudar a partir de agora. Vamos reforçar ainda mais a segurança no castelo, seus homens e a minha guarda. Tudo deverá ser observado, inclusive o preparo da comida. Não quero mais envenenamentos ou intrigas nesta Corte. Por isso trouxemos Esperanza para o castelo. Ela salvou a vida da minha esposa e agora ela irá cuidar de nós dois. Uma nova Corte será construída com pessoas de confiança.

- Esperava que dissesse isso.- disse Juan de Dios com um sorriso. – Estou feliz que o rei não tenha se enganado em sua escolha.

Ele fez uma mesura e se afastou. Sawyer dirigiu-se à Goodwin:

- Fique em estado de alerta com os homens, meu amigo. Não sabemos se ainda há mais alguma armadilha preparada para nós hoje. Mas escolha um dos homens para substituí-lo na vigília de hoje à noite. Você também precisa descansar.

- Sim, milorde.- disse Goodwin. Sawyer fez menção de se afastar para ir falar com Ana, mas Goodwin perguntou antes que ele se fosse, no tom amigável que costumavam usar um com o outro quando estavam longe das formalidades impostas por suas posições:

- James, se você tivesse cometido um grande erro com alguém...

Sawyer piscou tentando entender.

- Digo, com uma moça.- Goodwin continuou. - Se você tivesse dito a ela coisas que não gostaria de ter dito, o que faria para que ela o perdoasse?

O Conde deu um sorriso e em seguida lançou um olhar à sua esposa ainda sentada na mesma cadeira em que ele a tinha deixado antes, e disse:

- Fale com ela e seja perseverante. Peça perdão mil vezes se for preciso. Mas não desista dela. Essa foi uma das lições que eu aprendi desde que viemos para a Espanha.- ele deu um tapinha amigável no ombro do amigo que sorriu em agradecimento, então afastou-se para ter com Ana.

Ela olhou amorosa quando o marido se aproximou. Embora tivesse amanhecido se sentindo melhor, seu rosto ainda denotava palidez e cansaço e ela certamente não poderia andar ainda devido ao inchaço em seus quadris.

- Pronta para ir aos nossos aposentos, senhora?- ele indagou tomando-a nos braços.

- Sim, meu senhor.- respondeu ela deixando que ele a levantasse e caminhasse com ela em direção às escadas.

- Mandei que Juliet levasse Esperanza para os antigos aposentos do curandeiro do castelo.

- Fez muito bem.- disse ele.

- Quando ela retornar pedirei que prepare meu banho e que traga algo para comermos, se o senhor quiser tomar seu desjejum comigo.

- Eu gostaria muito, querida. Mas não preciso de Juliet para cuidar de você por hoje. Farei isso sozinho.

- Jamais conheci um marido que quisesse tanto cuidar da esposa.

- É melhor se acostumar com isso, meu amor.

Ana deu uma risadinha e então um beijo estalado nos lábios do marido enquanto ele a conduzia pelo corredor de pedra rumo aos aposentos deles. Benjamin Linus os observava através de uma fresta detrás de uma das portas das muitas salas que havia no castelo. Seu olhar era de asco. Ele não tinha ficado nada satisfeito que sua senhora tivesse sido encontrada. Esperava que ela nunca mais voltasse para que o inglês fosse mandado de volta à sua terra de devassidão e Juan de Dios pudesse assumir a liderança do reino. Embora não gostasse do Capitão, tanto quanto não gostava de Ana-Lucia, seria bem melhor ter um suserano espanhol do que um déspota inglês cuidando do reino. O mordomo não conseguia entender por que o rei Henrique escolhera aquele inglês para ser o marido de Ana-Lucia. Se alguém merecia ser o marido dela após a morte de Daniel Cortez este alguém era ele. Ninguém sabia, mas Linus, embora tivesse raízes bretãs que ele escondia a todo custo, ele era filho bastardo de um barão espanhol que jamais o reconhecera. No entanto, o sangue nobre de seu pai corria em suas veias, o que o tornava merecedor do título de barão, e possuindo um título ele tinha plenos direitos de casar-se com uma mulher de ascendência nobre como Ana-Lucia.

Depois de tantos anos agüentando as querelas de Dom Manoel Sanchez e os desmandos e crueldades de Dom Daniel Cortez era a chegada a hora de Benjamin Linus ser feito o senhor de _El Viento Salvaje._ O Conde de Ford poderia estar feliz agora, mas sua felicidade não seria duradoura porque Linus se encarregaria de destruí-lo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer empenhou-se em cuidar de Ana. Queria que ela ficasse boa logo. Depois de ajudá-la a tomar banho, ele mandou chamar Juliet e a curandeira para que sua esposa fosse novamente medicada com as ervas milagrosas de Esperanza. Juliet continuava aborrecida com a presença da mulher ali, mas procurava não demonstrar como se sentia.

Ana-Lucia não quis mais deixar os aposentos ao longo do dia porque se sentia muito cansada. As refeições foram todas servidas a ela e ao marido no quarto. O Conde deixou os aposentos algumas poucas vezes para falar com Goodwin ou Juan de Dios a respeito de Nathan, saber se o criado tinha retornado, mas o homem havia desaparecido. Nem mesmo na vila sabiam de seu paradeiro.

Quando a noite finalmente caiu, ele resolveu que não sairia mais dos aposentos e ficaria com Ana. Ele queria perguntar a ela por que fora ver Esperanza, se havia algo importante sobre sua saúde que Ana ainda não tinha lhe contado. Entretanto, não teve a oportunidade, pois após o jantar ela caiu num sono profundo e tranqüilo que Sawyer não ousou perturbar.

Ana-Lucia estava feliz e confortável nos braços do marido, de volta ao seu castelo, porém, em seus sonhos ela ainda via-se perturbada por antigas lembranças que surgiam em sua mente em forma de pesadelos.

_O ar da noite estava seco. Era como um mau presságio pensou Ana-Lucia. Mas ainda assim ela iria partir. Não podia mais continuar no castelo sendo maltratada daquele jeito pelo próprio marido. Não agora que seu pai estava morto e Daniel tinha se tornado o suserano de El Viento Salvaje. Todo o poder estava nas mãos dele e ninguém poderia ajudá-la a escapar do inferno em que estava vivendo._

_Sentiria falta de sua mãe, mas fugir era a única solução. Depois que conseguisse chegar à La Luna, o reino de seu tio, poderia pedir ajuda e Alfonso mandaria soldados para resgatar a cunhada. Ambas teriam que viver no reino dele então. Perderiam seu castelo e todo o legado da família Sanchez para Daniel, mas Ana-Lucia não lamentaria por isso porque assim era a vida das mulheres, limitada pela existência dos homens._

_Ela planejou tudo meticulosamente durante dias a fio. Escondeu uma trouxa com algumas roupas e pertences pessoais na sala de costura no andar térreo do castelo. Fez questão de não comer todo o pão durante as refeições para guardá-lo para a longa jornada que faria ao reino de seu tio. Levaria pelo menos cinco dias para chegar até lá e sabia que era um caminho perigoso, mas Ana precisava tentar. _

_Danny tinha bebido vinho muito mais do que de costume naquela noite, o que foi uma benção porque ele caiu no sono tão logo chegou aos aposentos dele. Assim, ela pôde esgueirar-se da cama sem ser notada. Seu marido embriagado sequer notou que ela se deitara ainda vestida em sua túnica e usando as botas de montar ao invés da casta camisola que costumava usar._

_Ana-Lucia sentiu um alívio reconfortante quando conseguiu deixar o aposento sem ser notada. O corredor de pedra estava iluminado com tochas, mas não havia nenhum dos soldados da guarda vigiando, deveriam estar todos no salão principal e na entrada do castelo. Ana não sairia por lá. Tinha um caminho alternativo que costumava usar para deixar o castelo desde a infância._

_A parada na sala de costura para pegar seus pertences foi rápida. Logo ela descia pelo túnel estreito, escondido atrás de um pesado armário que ficava nos fundos da cozinha e dava nos estábulos do castelo._

_Ela tinha subornado o cavalariço com uma moeda de ouro para que selasse um dos cavalos e a deixasse partir sem dizer nada a ninguém. Pouco tempo depois, Ana-Lucia ganhava a noite montada em uma égua marrom. A capa escura que usava por cima das vestes protegia sua identidade de algum olhar curioso que pudesse encontrar pelo caminho. _

_Ana pagou muito caro a um dos vigias dos portões do reino para deixá-la escapar e cavalgou dois dias e duas noites, e no final da segunda noite chegou à conclusão de que estava perdida. Jamais tinha saído do reino sozinha, sempre tivera a companhia da guarda de seu pai para escoltá-la aonde quer que fosse. Sua provisão de água e comida estava acabando rapidamente e a égua tinha arrebentado uma das ferraduras nos pedregulhos do caminho. Agora sua pata estava doente e o animal não queria mais andar._

_Ela teve que continuar seu percurso a pé, levando a égua consigo e puxando-a pelas rédeas. Mais um dia se passou e quando a noite caiu novamente na floresta, Ana-Lucia ouviu o trotar de cavalos não muito longe. Seu rosto iluminou-se. Deveria ser uma caravana. Poderia pedir ajuda para chegar à La Luna._

_Entretanto, quando os cavaleiros se aproximaram, de longe ela reconheceu o brasão dos Cortez pintado nos uniformes dos homens. No mesmo instante, Ana entrou em pânico porque sabia que Daniel estava vindo buscá-la. Desesperada, ela montou na égua e tentou fugir da perseguição implacável dos homens de seu marido que ao reconhecê-la partiram em seu encalço. _

_Daniel estava entre eles, montado em seu garanhão negro, caçando a esposa como se ela fosse uma raposa. Ana-Lucia forçou a égua o máximo que pôde, mas não foi uma boa ideia fazer isso porque a pata machucada do animal fraquejou e um dos ligamentos se rompeu. Cheia de dor, a égua tombou para trás e atirou Ana-Lucia com toda força para frente._

_O corpo de Ana foi ao chão com um baque surdo e o impacto fez com que ela trincasse os dentes sobre os próprios lábios, fazendo-os sangrarem. O gosto de seu sangue foi a última coisa que ela sentiu antes de cair num sono profundo provocado pelo atrito de sua cabeça em uma pedra._

_Quando acordou, zonza e ainda imersa em dor, Ana-Lucia percebeu que estava de volta aos seus aposentos no castelo em El Viento Salvaje. De imediato sua garganta embargou e o coração apertou no peito. Não estava livre, tinha retornado ao seu calvário. Piscou os olhos cheios de lágrimas e sentiu uma compressa fria em sua cabeça._

_- Milady, está acordada?- indagou uma voz familiar._

_Ana tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Viu sua mãe de pé junto à cama, o semblante preocupado. _

_- Mama... – ela conseguiu articular e sentiu a mão morna e reconfortante da mãe na sua._

_- Ana-Lucia, mi hija, o que foi fazer? Seu marido está furioso._

_Ana apertou os olhos e mais lágrimas deslizaram por seu rosto. Ela tentou se erguer da cama, mas uma voz a alertou: _

_- É melhor não tentar se mexer por enquanto, milady. _

_Ana reconheceu a voz. Era sua criada, Juliet._

_- Mama, por que me trouxeram de volta pra cá?- Ana conseguiu dizer. – Poderiam ter me deixado morrer na floresta!_

_- Não diga isso, hija, por favor, não diga isso.- pediu Raquel à filha. _

_- Eu odeio meu marido, mama. Não posso mais viver com ele! Não quero mais que ele me machuque. _

_- Mi hija... – Raquel sentou-se na cama junto dela. _

_Daniel entrou no quarto nesse exato momento e seu rosto mostrava que ele tinha bebido muito outra vez._

_- A vadia já acordou?- ele indagou em tom ameaçador._

_- Saia daqui, Daniel! Saia daqui agora mesmo!- bradou Raquel, mas Daniel segurou a sogra com força pelo braço, dizendo:_

_- Saia daqui você, mulher e me deixe a sós com minha esposa! Você também, criada!_

_- Mas milorde, Lady Ana está doente!- disse Juliet._

_- Me solte, seu bastardo!- Raquel se debateu, mas Daniel era mais forte do que ela. _

_Ana-Lucia não soube como, mas juntou forças para se levantar da cama e avançar contra Daniel. Os dois lutaram e Raquel tentou ajudar a filha, mas dois homens de confiança de Danny invadiram o quarto e puseram a ela e Juliet para fora._

_Raquel ficou gritando do lado de fora, mas foi praticamente arrastada pelo corredor pelos soldados do genro. Dentro do quarto, Daniel encarou Ana-Lucia. Ela o encarou de volta com determinação, não parecia estar com medo._

_- Você pensou que podia escapar de mim, não foi? Mas eu vou te ensinar a aprender a me respeitar._

_Ele virou Ana de costas contra a parede e rasgou a camisola que ela vestia até a cintura. Ela fechou os olhos porque imaginou que tipo de castigo lhe seria infringido. Danny retirou da cintura o chicote que sempre carregava consigo e o estalou diversas vezes contra a pele macia das costas nua de Ana._

_A cada chicotada ela deixava escapar um suspiro de dor, mas não derramou nenhuma lágrima, nem mesmo quando sentiu o sangue morno escorrendo por suas costas que ardiam. _

_Não satisfeito com aquela punição, Daniel abaixou as calças e as ceroulas. Estava excitado com o sofrimento dela. Ergueu-lhe as saias e a violentou, sucessivas vezes até que seu gozo invadisse o ventre dela como uma profanação. Ana ficou lá parada, seu rosto sem expressão, mas por dentro, ela queria morrer._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sawyer acordou com os gemidos e arquejos desesperados da esposa se debatendo em seus braços. Ele a segurou com força e tentou acalmá-la:

- Ana...Ana-Lucia, está tudo bem, meu amor. Sou eu, seu marido e amado quem está aqui...está tudo bem...shiiii...tudo bem...

Ana abriu os olhos cheios de lágrimas e enterrou a cabeça no pescoço do marido, chorando baixinho. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela num gesto compreensivo e a embalou em seus braços.

- Teve outro pesadelo?- perguntou quando sentiu que ela estava mais calma. Ana assentiu. – Me conte. – ele pediu carinhoso.

- Foi sobre a minha fuga.- ela respondeu com a voz ainda um pouco embargada. – Quando Daniel me trouxe de volta arrastada, me chicoteou e violentou...

Sawyer sentiu a raiva dentro de si fluir livremente. Era sempre muito difícil para ele quando sua esposa lhe contava as atrocidades que seu falecido marido lhe havia feito um dia. Mas era importante que ela desabafasse com ele quando sentisse necessidade. Isso ajudaria a fortalecer os laços que os uniam para que seguissem em frente.

- Você já estava grávida quando ele fez isso?

Ana sacudiu a cabeça em negativa.

- Ficar grávida foi o que me fez desistir de novos planos de fuga. Tive medo de perder meu bebê e como Daniel desejava muito um herdeiro, ele deixou-me em paz até o nascimento de Vivian. Quando ele descobriu que eu não dera à luz um menino como ele tanto queria, e com a morte de minha nenê posteriormente, as coisas ficaram ainda mais insustentáveis. Sei que não é cristão dizer isso, mas fico feliz que alguém tenha tido coragem suficiente para matá-lo.

- Ah, querida, esse homem não merecia viver. Se ele ainda estivesse vivo, eu o mataria por machucar você.

Eles se abraçaram e se beijaram ternamente, mas o momento de paz do casal foi interrompido por fortes batidas na porta.

- Milorde!- chamou Goodwin do lado de fora.

Sawyer ergueu-se da cama, colocando-se em estado de alerta imediatamente e procurando por suas roupas. Era muito ruim vestir-se sem a ajuda de seu valete, mas não tinha como o rapaz passar a noite nos aposentos dele já que ele dividia-o com a esposa. Na Inglaterra casais tinham quartos separados, era o que mandava a etiqueta, mas desde que chegara à Espanha, o Conde não se preocupara muito em perguntar se lá os costumes eram diferentes.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo, meu senhor.- disse Ana, levantando-se da cama com dificuldade devido ao quadril machucado.

- Não, minha querida. Fique na cama.- ele pediu. – Você ainda está machucada.

Quando finalmente conseguiu terminar de vestir-se e colocar as botas, Sawyer foi até a porta e encontrou Goodwin ainda usando o uniforme da guarda real inglesa.

- Pensei que fosse escolher um dos homens para substituí-lo na vigilância desta noite, homem. O que houve?

- Na verdade estou tão cansado que não pude dormir, por isso resolvi ficar na vigilância das torres da onde posso ver os portões do reino. Houve uma agitação lá agora a pouco. Pegaram um homem rondando os portões.

- Nathan?- indagou Sawyer. Ana prestava atenção à conversa deles sentada na cama. – Como ele conseguiu passar pelos portões em primeiro lugar? Eu dei ordens de que o pegassem quando ele tentasse fugir do reino!

- Não se trata de Nathan, milorde.- respondeu Goodwin. – Se trata de um mouro.

- Um mouro?- Sawyer ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sim, Juan de Dios está com ele agora. O homem me pareceu muito machucado e disse que está viajando há muitos dias com pouca água e sem comida. Foi uma surpresa descobrir que ele fala espanhol.

- O que Juan de Dios pretende fazer com ele?

- Matá-lo!- respondeu Goodwin. – Os mouros são infiéis e a Espanha católica não tolera sua presença.

- Matá-lo sem dar a ele a chance de explicar sobre o que veio fazer aqui?- questionou Sawyer. – Mesmo sendo um infiel digo que devemos ouvir o homem.

- Eu pensei que diria isso.- disse Goodwin com um sorriso. A família Shephard na Inglaterra era conhecida por sua caridade, justiça e respeito à vida humana. O Duque de Colster ensinara isso a todos os seus filhos, pena que apenas dois deles seguissem seus ensinamentos.

- Para onde Juan de Dios o levou?

- Para a masmorra.- respondeu Goodwin.

- Iremos para lá agora mesmo.

- Sawyer!- Ana chamou quando ele retornou à cama para se despedir dela. – Deixe que Juan de Dios se entenda com o mouro. Não podemos permitir a entrada de infiéis no reino.

- Meu pai me ensinou que a palavra de todo o homem deve ser ouvida. Portanto, falarei com o mouro. Voltarei assim que puder.- ele a beijou delicadamente nos lábios. – Mandarei Juliet vir fazer-lhe companhia até a minha volta.

- _Da-me mas un beso! _( Me dá mais um beijo)- Ana pediu.

Ele a beijou novamente, dessa vez com mais paixão e então a deixou aos cuidados de sua criada. Juntamente com Goodwin, ele seguiu para a masmorra do castelo onde nunca tinha estado antes.

Ao chegar lá, encontrou Juan de Dios no meio do corredor fétido e poeirento segurando os braços do mouro que ousara invadir os domínios do reino, porém ele parecia chocado com a visão à sua frente, visão essa que também deixou Sawyer assustado. Dentro da masmorra havia vários prisioneiros em petição de miséria, homens, mulheres e até alguns meninos, seus corpos subnutridos, seus olhos fundos.

- Mas quem é toda essa gente?- Sawyer bradou encolerizado. Por que a masmorra do castelo estava cheia de pessoas inocentes, mortas de fome e enclausuradas? Isso era o que ele iria descobrir naquele exato momento.

Continua...


End file.
